Travesia en Equestria:Un Nuevo Trayecto -Versión Completa-
by todo el mundo Brony
Summary: "Para muchos Bronys, Equestria es lo que es el cielo para los Cristianos...pero para mi, Equestria es..." Soportando las penurias de continuar en Equestria, sin más remedio continua su estancia en Ponyville ¿por qué? obligación,más que seguro no por placer. ¿Qué fue de los demás?¿se acabó el tráfico de carne?¿Cris se hará zoofilico?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

 **...Mi Equestria...**

Una de las cosas que me pregunte al llegar...es si,como yo pude hacerlo,venir a esta dimensión, ¿más humanos podrán también? digo que quizás un portal se habrá una vez más y con ello traiga a más humanos. Una de las posibilidades que creo, es

imposible...Lo es? no lo sé, al fin, dicha posibilidad es que si ¿habrán mas dimensiones?.

Algún día me iré de aquí y quizás alguien aparezca...espero que de entre LOS MILLONES Y MILLONES DE HUMANOS QUE EXISTEN, alguien retrasado que no fue capaz de superar la vida...y claro,encuentre la felicidad aquí.

Que ocurra algo típico y luego se arme una batalla por Equestria, algo así como yo contra un maldito humano, boliviano, mexicano, ecuatoriano o hasta de mi misma nacionalidad:Argentino, lo que también quiero decir que _los portales no se limitaran a un solo país o continente._

...

..

.

Imaginemos esto, está un hijo de puta que puede estar caminando en la calle, sufriendo un accidente en la ruta, sufriendo un secuestro o hasta siendo advertido por un ángel -si existieran- que será enviado a un mundo tras una horrible vida en la tierra y que de repente ¡PUM! ¡estás en Equestria! ahora cumple tus fantasías que no pudiste tener porque la sociedad (o para el "Hay poca humanidad") es una mierda y lo único que existe en la historia humana es la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Bien...ese reloj empieza **¡AHORA!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Equestria actual.**

Humano leyendo un libro que en su portada se lee "El inicio del fin: 90"

Agarro un vaso de jugo, tras tomar medio vaso se dispuso a dejarlo al suelo pero en ese breve viaje del brazo llego alguien.

-Cristian!

Debido a la sorpresa, el vaso se le cae, tirando el liquido por el piso. El humano suspira para decir:

-¿Si, Twilight?

-Acuerdate que hoy es el día del spa.

-Claro, solo espera que me hiciste tirar el jugo,bajo en un rato.

-Perfecto, te esperamos.

La alicornio se va,dejando nuevamente al humano solo, que se propuso leer un párrafo antes de irse.

 _"La dedicación que une le pone a las cosas._

 _Si el trabajo es compartido y los demás no_

 _tienen ganas._

 _¿Por qué también te importaría?"_

-Lastima por ti amigo -cierro el libro- A disfrutar del nuevo comienzo.

El tiempo paso rápido,paso una semana entera desde la vez no solo me dedique en ir con Rarity,si no que también pude pasar tiempo con todas,incluso Fluttershy que aun su compañía es aburrida poco a poco voy conociéndola y a la vez voy comprendiendo una vez más lo que es tener amistad con alguien de gusto completamente diferentes.

Applejack, su trabajo y su vida es interesante,conocí un poco a su familia, incluso a la (vieja chota) Abuela Smith, una poni de edad que aparenta debilidad pero cuando te da coscorrones te deja un moretón del tamaño de una manzana.

Eso lo descubrí por las malas,cuando me reí de la desgracia de Applebloom cuando hizo algo malo,me dio uno diciéndome "No se mufa de la mala fortuna de los demás"...Que vieja chota...("Chota" en sentido Argentino que sería "Qué vieja de mierda")

 **Pinkie Pie:** No hubo problema alguno,ella estuvo normal a todo momento,alegre,sonriendo en todos lados y haciéndole fiestas a los ponis que se quedan dos o tres días por el pueblo.

Hubo una ocasión en la que ella me dejo a MI organizar una fiesta. Mis sentidos no fueron los mejores...pero me deje fluir y puse lo mejor de mi. En la "review" hecha por Pinkie expreso "No fue lo MAS DIVERTIDO" como si comparará de buena manera su organización con la mía.

Al venir el invitado, hay fue otra historia, era un Burro con su esposa, quedo contento con la organización, que son sus gustos, Pinkie me dio créditos diciendo que "Crisi puede ser igual de gruñón que el Burro rebuznon" hubo un curioso final en donde ambos pronunciamos al mismo tiempo "OYE! No me compares con este Burro/Humano"...Pinkie.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

"Una vez así,nunca cambias" dijo, Fluttershy me dijo en una charla que así fue también con Discord, hechandole la culpa de todo,pero tras "un gran desastre (Tirek,a mi no me engaño)" ella lo acepto.

¿Acaso tengo que hacer algo complicado para obtener su amistad? En verdad SI, pero no lo haría solo para tener su amistad

¿y si fuéramos amigos? estoy seguro que me haría bromas pesadas...Esa es la ventaja de no agradarle: Se limita a dar mala cara, y prefiero malas miradas a tener mi mirada bañada de crema de pastel.

Uno no puede eligir a la familia pero si a las amistades.

Me imagino que si soy acusado de un crimen, ella va a ser la primera en tocar mi puerta acompañada de policías.

 **Fluttershy:** Debido a su razón de que no le gusta hacer nada deportivo y sus salidas son a lugares tranquilos, siempre son excursiones pequeñas o al spa. Tuve que llegar a ella mediante el dialogo, se me hizo complicado y relajante a la vez.

Su casa es un buen ambiente de estar, en ella le preguntaba sobre las demás, historias, relatos, Ponyville, el bosque Everfree, El Reino de Cristal,Canterlot y demás ciudades y habitantes.

No me espere que libere información así de fácil.

 **Rarity:** Ella me hizo un conjunto de ropa ya que se aproxima el otoño, hablar con la modista se puede volver algo aburrido con el tiempo, la mayoría de las veces que hablaba con ella, me mostraba sus diseños que hacia, al parecer me hizo caso con eso de "Deja fluir tu imaginación" y termina dibujando mucho.

Su forma de diseñar y dibujar rápido es algo envidiable,si ella fuera dibujante y me pusieran a mi a su lado, ELLA ME MASACRARÍA DE FORMA INENARRABLE, en sentido de que me superaría sin precedentes.

Aquí es cuando estoy decidido a retomar mi afición y volver a crear arte.

La relación es estrecha, no se tocaron temas del pasado y a la hora de verla por primera vez, ella actúo como si no me conociera,incluso fingió tener algo de miedo.

 **Oscar a la mejor actriz de tiempo completo, definitivamente.**

Aunque claro, llorar de forma desbordante e innecesariamente no significa ser un buen actor.

 **Twilight:** Twilight es Twilight y nadie cambiara eso. Esa poni es recta en todo sentido, últimamente me toma control en todo y administra mis horarios, por poco más no envía a Spike a "custodiarme" incluso cuando iba a la esquina a comprar una golosina.

Aunque al final casi nadie puede mantener su actitud de siempre y ella acabo quebrándose, ahora mantenemos una muy limitada amistad, a comparación de las demás, ella me acompaña pocas veces o si organizan algo, existe un 80% de probabilidades de que no me invite (en caso de que sea una salida entre amigas, lo comprendo, pero en ocasiones donde X poni me invita, ella dice que me quede).

Lo que vieron anteriormente, fue solo un poco de ese 20% en que me deja ir a un lado con ella (y las demás).

 **Resumen Lv5: La amistad con todas MEJORO UN MONTÓN, ya casi no me toman como un entrometido, ya sino como un amigo, excepto por una poni y medio, pero nada que esta actitud positiva no pueda solucionar ¿si esto es una semana del nuevo Cristian, en un mes que se lograra? estoy emocionado por saberlo.**

 **Resumen Lv10: Todo va bien.**

 **Comentario: ¿Pensaste que me leería toda tu mierda autista?**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Paso un día completo y realmente el octavo día no estuvo mal,fuimos al spa y con la nueva actitud pude "sobrevivir" el estar con ellas, solo use el sauna y el sacarme la remera frente a ellas no fue nada "extravagante" no hubo nada de que avergonzarse y todo ocurrió normal.

 **Hasta este día...**

-Cristian, tienes que venir -Twilight apurada-

-¿Para qué?

-Es por un tema importante.

-¿Dime?

-Tienes que venir.

Me levanto y sigo los pasos de la poni, llegando al centro del castillo, ahí se encontró a Rarity, sentada en su trono.

-Hola Rarity.

-Hola querido -mira a la alicornio- Twilight ¿vamos?

-¿A dónde (me vas a arrastrar)? Twilight -pregunto-

-A la tierra de los dragones -se coloca su alforja- allí, con Ember.

-Pero Twilight, él tiene prohibido salir.

 **REGLA:El deudor (Cristian) tiene terminantemente prohibido salir bajo cualquier razón del pueblo de Ponyville hasta pagar la deuda completa o gran parte de ella.**

Rarity se detiene bajo una mirada de Twilight quien se voltea y vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Quieres ir?

-No...

-¿Huh? ¿por qué? -da un paso- yo te lo permito.

-¿Es necesario recordartelo?

Cristian le vuelve a tirar la lista de cosas que padece.

-El doctor me dijo que me falta poco tiempo y podre volver a la acción.

-Bien, no hay problema, en verdad pensaba que vendrías -en volviendo la lista con magia y la hace flotar frente al humano-

-Si fuera por mí, quizás hubiera ido, pero con este estado no estoy a disposición de ir, perdón.

-Es una misión de amistad después de todo -Rarity dice eso, viendo la exageración de Twi- no creo que haya un peligro

-Una duda -Levantando un dedo para preguntar- ¿a dónde es que van?

-Ya te lo dije -mira a Cristian como a quién explica y no entiende- a la Tierra de los Dragones ¡SI, OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE VISITA!.

-Uhmmm ¿existen dragones? -Cristian sorprendido y curioso-

-¿En verdad me lo preguntas?

-En serio -Contesto en verdad-

-¿Y que hay de Spike? ¿acaso eres ciego que no ves que es un Dragón?

-¿Spike? el tipo es tan maricon que ni lo considero como dragón...mas bien un poni deformado.

-¡HEY!

Spike se quejo mientras estaba con un delantan y unos guantes trayendo galletitas.

-¡No soy maricon! ¡tu si lo eres!

-*Levanto una ceja,viendo el corazón en su delantal color...COLOR ROSA,lo cual en el hombre es SINÓNIMO DE **PUTO*** Spike ya te compre la falda que me pediste, trolo.

-GRRR No importa,Twilight -tímido- ¿p-podrías entregarle esto a...

-Ya sé Spike,no hace falta decirlo.

Twilight con su magía guarda todas las galletas a un taper para luego depositarlo en su alforja.

-Jiji es considerado de tu parte que te acuerdes de ella -dijo conmovida-

-Pensando- Uhm...dijiste "Ella" así...UUUUH SPIKE TIENE NOVIA,SPIKE TIENE NOVIA. Por poco más pensaba que te gustaba el

el pepino.

-AARGHT! Callate Cristian.

-Spike tiene novia, Spike tiene novia.

Spike se va,debido a las molestias del humano.

-Spike tiene novia,Spike tiene -se va- tiene ganas de irse a la verga.

-Cristian -La Princesa con desaprobación-

-¿Sep?

-No molestes tanto a Spike.

-¿Tanto? ¿o sea que SI puedo molestarlo? "Twilight-auspisiadora-del-bulling-Sparkle.

-Simplemente no lo molestes,el aun es un niño y tu alguién grande.

-Y tu una poni que tiene que irse, vete que aqui nadie terminara muerto...lo prometo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-NADA.

-Cristian, mas te vale que nada le suceda al castillo o si no los daños se sumaran a tu deúda.

-...

-CONSIGUE TRABAJO!

Twilight se va rápido a acompañar a su amiga en una nueva aventura,juntas a la tierra de los dragones...de nuevo.

"Twilight se fue, no hay ponis a las costas, ya basta de fingir que soy su amigo".

-Nunca pierdes la oportunidad de acordarme eso...-pensando-...SPIKE!

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Grita desde otra habitación-

-SI TE VEO UNA VEZ MÁS CON ESE DELANTAL DE MARI-PUTO,TE FICHARE DE LAME PITOS EL RESTO DE TU EXISTENCIA!

-AAARGHT! ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAS ASÍ!

-Que fácil es enojar a Spike...en verdad, nunca lo vi como un dragón, ni tampoco ahora, volviendo le ¡MARICÓN!

Más tarde, el humano se tomo unos minutos para pensar su destino en estas tierras, no muy seguro.

¿Venir a Equestria fue suerte, destino, una profecía dicha así de la nada?

Ahora siento que vine aca con un destino...no, en realidad no, solo me lo dije para "Sentirme especial conmigo mismo".

No creo que yo vaya a tener un gran destino en concreto en estas tierras de equinos.

-Desearía volver a trabajar con Kein.

 **THUNBRBRBRLRKRBRLLLL**

 **En todas las ventanas sale la luz como si fuera de día por unos segundos luego vuelve a la normalidad.**

-MIERDA!...¿CUANTO TIEMPO ME QUEDE PENSANDO? -Veo nuevamente el cielo parpadear- cierto, por poco más me olvido lo que ocurrió hace dos minuto.

-¿Oíste eso? ¿Cristian?

-¿Qué cosa, Spike?

-El gran estruendo de hace unos momentos, el cielo se puso brillante ¿lo viste?

-Si, si lo vi ¿qué haces acá? -inquiriendo molesto-

-Pues venia a preguntarte si lo viste...

-No soy ciego, ahora vete a cocinar tus galletitas.

-¿No quieres ir a investigar? -A Spike se le agrandan los ojos al decir eso-

-Ñah...no quiero. Acuérdate que-

-Cristian, yo ya sé que estas perfecto, tampoco eres una mariposa como Fluttershy ni tan rudo como Rainbow Dash,pero sé qué estas bien. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

El dragón intento animarlo a través de la burla, tenia sus puños apretados de la emoción y una gran sonrisa, aumentando su increíble emoción atrás suyo parecía formarse lineas verdes fuertes y claras con luz épica.

-En caso de que ese algo sea un monstruo violador, si tengo algo mejor.

-¿Qué?

-Vivir.

-No inventes. ¡Vamos!

-No.

-Yo sé que algun día me pediras un favor.

-¿Como cual?

-Uhm...Tienes que acompañarme.

-¿Por qué no le pides a las demás? Fluttershy podria ir con su pandilla de animales o Dash protegerte la espalda.

-No quiero molestar a Fluttershy y Rainbow, hay ocaciones en donde ella me deja solo, para así después hacerme bromas.

-Esa Rainbow es una rufián...

-Si...

-Jajaja no jodas, lo dije en broma.

-VIENES, SI O NO!

-Chingate.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Es una palabra muy usada por los mex...Ve tu solo y no preguntes.

Spike se va solo.

 **Varios** **minutos después...**

El dragón caminando solo por el bosque, buscando con que encontrarse, lo único que lleva consigo es una linterna y un taper de sus duras galletas de diamante, galletas que solo pueden ser consumidas por dragones (caso contrario, si otra especie que no sea igual o más fuerte que los dragones,las come, encontraras dientes rotos).

 **"Las galletas serian perfectas piedras caseras".**

Su travesía en el bosque se vio obstaculizada por rocas altas, arboles y murciélagos de la fruta,pero el pobre dragón no sabía que se toparía con algo sin precedentes.

El dragón persiste en el avance sin mirar sus pies, resultando le mal esta imprudencia cayéndose de una altura considerable. Para él, el dolor le resulto típico pero no insufrible.

-Espero que no haya pasado nada malo, Twilight no esta, lo que significa que depende mí proteger Ponyville de cualquier cosa. Aunque eso signifique-

 **-¿Dar tu vida?**

-Si...dar mi vid- -Sonido de presionar la expresión facial hundida en temor- ¿Q-quién dijo eso?

 **-Tu no sabes nada...preferirías esconderte, no puedes enfrentarte a nada.**

-¡Hey! me enfrente a muchas cosas, la vez que conseguí el cetro para convertirme en gobernante de los dragones y también en mi cruzada con los dragones.

 **-"Ñañaña" eso escucho, pero al fin de cuentas eres una nena, te quedas con las ponis ¿como aguantas eso?**

-Oye, si dices que soy debíl como un poni, permiteme decirte que estas equivocado, también puedo defenderme SOLO.

Se le cae la linterna, cual en su breve caída ilumina parte de los arboles y grandes rocas. El dragón juro ver visto algo entre ella, la vuelve a agarrar pero apagada.

-Vamos ¡no me falles ahora! -suplica manipulando el interruptor de ENCENDIDO-APAGADO-

La desesperación se apodera de él, la oscuridad empieza a llegarle como materia pegajosa a sus pies abarcando cada vez más su cuerpo que solo suplica que salga luz del aparato. Los nervios le empiezan a subir, liberando lagrimas, algo le toca y gritaría fuerte.

Se cumplio al ser tumbado, la linterna se le fue de las manos, intento arrastrarse pero un golpe en su cabeza lo deja aturdido, mira atrás suyo, aun impulsado por el nerviosismo ahora de pareja con la adrenalina, ve una silueta alta, en defensa da un zarpazo con la floja esperanza de poder darle.

-Auch, maldito, me cortaste.

-No puede ser ¡¿TU?!

-Si puto, yo, auch ta' que te pario Spike...cortaste mi campera y mi remera.

-¿Te lastime?

-No llegaste a tocar mi brazo...estoy bien.

Spike le tira una piedra al pecho del humano.

-¿Ahora estas bien?

-Pendejo -coft- tenias que ser.

-Tu me diste muchos golpes y yo solo corte tu campera, que malo eres.

-Te puse a PRUEBA, porque imagina si era un lobo de madera, te recontra mataba cabrón.

-¿Y qué fue todo eso que me dijiste? ¿a caso le hablas así a las chicas?

-No tanto, de lo contrario no estaría aqui, además fue una prueba ¡Psicologica y fisica!

-Psicofisica.

-Como sea, aprobaste...a medias...te pongo un 3.

-¿Como sacaria 10 perfecto?

-Matandome...

Spike se impacta por eso, aunque a los pocos segundos empieza a sonreir.

-Y se la cree el bobo...no existe el 10.

-Aja ¿y por que viniste?

-Si te violan, el que tendra la culpa soy yo, así que my little chrild puto, vengo a protegerte o una mierdera así.

-Como digas, puedo continuar solo...tu vete al castillo...-Spike dandose aires de valentía-

-No te me hagas el valiente ¿con que luz guiadora hiras?

-Pues con la linterna que me presto Pink-mira los restos tirados- ¡LA LINTERNA DE PINKIE PIE! OH NO,CRISTIAN LA ROMPISTE!

-A poco no, si que te di tremendo golpe con ella -miro la linterna- MI-ER-DA esta hecha pedazos Spike, Pinkie te va a matar.

-Pero si vos la rompiste.

-¿A quién se la presto? ¿a ti o a mí?

-...Diantres...

-No te preocupes que luego yo le cuento, bueno -saco una linterna- ¿le quieres seguir?

Spike mira desconfiado al humano unos instantes, dudando en si seguirla, esta última semana el lo estuvo molestando. Aun estaba mirándole con un poco de molestia.

-¿Huh? dale que ni que te vaya a matar, además no puedo ni aunque quiera, resistes lava y incluso un linternazo directo a la cabeza, no te puedo dañar ¿vienes?

-Esta bien,pero no quiero que me asustes o si no te quemo con fuego.

-Bien. No, no tanto...

Ahora el dúo continua , pasando por el árbol de la amistad, Spike estuvo tan asustado que no se dio cuenta que allí estaba, Cristian pregunto por eso (el árbol) y al saberlo, dijo "Al fin lo veo".

La luz atravesaba las copas de los arboles,habían pocas zonas con considerable luz por lo que siempre tenían encendida la linterna, Cristian escucho como su pie hizo crujir una rama, por lo que se detuvo de forma rápida ante esto.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tu sostén la linterna, quiero tener las manos desocupadas.

-¿Algo más?

-Si, quiero tener todo esto grabado, así que en tu otra mano llevaras la linterna y en tu otra garra llevaras mi celular, me encargare de nuestra defensa -le doy las cosas al dragón- ya sabes, nunca he estado tan adentro del Bosque Everfree, así que-

Cristian saca una pequeña ballesta que traía escondida, Spike se alarmo un poco por esto,casi tirando las dos cosas.

-¿C-como conseguiste eso? -mira a Cristian- ¿Twilight lo sabe?

-¿Nunca has visto una?

-Los guardias normalmente traen una lanza como máximo, ¡santo guacamole! ¿de donde la sacaste?

-Se la robe a Bruno, no sabes. No sé usarla, no del todo...creo los de la Guardia Real tienen el manual. Además creo que aun no las sacaron de forma masiva.

Cristian decía mientras miraba de un lado a otro la detallada arma.

-¿Qué no solo es apretar el gatillo? -dijo Spike con sentido común-

-No se trata de tus películas de cowboy, esto tiene un seguro...bueno, me divertiré descubriendo como usarla, no te preocupes, también te traje algo para ti.

El humano saca una lapicera y se la da al dragón.

-¿Una...lapicera humana? ¿es una broma? como mínimo esperaba algo más decente...un cuchillo, al cocinar malvaviscos no se derrite -mira la birome- ÑE!

-¿Querías un cuchillo? créeme que esto sera lo mejor que tendrás.

-Ja...si.

-Aunque no lo sepas,yo una vez apuñale a alguien con eso.

Cristian comenzó a seguir el camino,Spike lo fue siguiendo, simulando interés continuo con el comentario.

-Jaja no te creo,de seguro la lapicera se habra roto antes de chocar contra tu victima ¿a quién lastimaste?

-¿Twilight no te contó sobre las bestias? -pregunta mientras rompe una rama para alejar lianas-

-Bestias yo...yo si vi alguna vez bestias -mira el suelo para no tropezarse- pero no sé si hablamos DE LAS MISMAS bestias ¿entiendes?

-Concentrare y grábame...espera -Spike me apunta con la cámara- ¿me veo hermoso? jaja.

-Yo diría hermonstro...pffft jajaja -Spike se ríe,burlándose un poco-

-Déjese de joder...mi niño.

Ambos tuvieron que experimentar la desorientación y casi el sentido de estar perdidos,en medio de una ligera desesperación por parte de ambos, solo pensaban en que estaban yendo en linea recta directo a la perdición, se vieron asustados por otro "rayo" volvió el cielo tan oscuro como acercarse una cartulina negra a los ojos, hubo un silencio entre ambos, por poco más no se abrazan del susto repentino, la linterna dejo de funcionar y toda luz se desvaneció como si el rayo la hubiera absorbido para tener la total atención.

El bosque tuvo un breve temblar, el rayo se esfumaba con los segundos.

Ambos siguieron apurados hasta terminar en medio de una zona sin arboles amontonados, miraron el cielo, Spike con su visión más desarrollada noto al instante que no hay nubes en el cielo.

-¿Esto es normal? -pregunto Cristian mirando-

-El Bosque Everfree es un centro de misterios, Cristian ¿qué tu no terminaste en el bosque al llegar?

-N-no yo y Bruno terminamos en la Granja de Applejack, en los cercos lejanos, no en el bosque.

Una serie de pequeños refucilos ocurre aparentemente al rededor de donde se origino el gran rayo.

Cristian denota donde están parados, además de la ausencia de arboles, hay flores amarillas y azules, que con la iluminación de los rayos y el viento ir y venir con frecuencia parecen danzar en un baile descortinado, hipnotizarte, dejo durante segundos bobo al dragón.

-¡SPIKE!

-¿QUÉ? ALÉJATE, TARADO QUE TE PEGARA UN RAYO!

-¿QUÉ COSA?

Cristian empujo al dragón al suelo, luego de hacerlo se tiro, mirando al cielo, el pequeño dragón quiso levantarse pero por gritos del humano, tuvo que aguantar su rabia en el mismo lugar, pasados unos segundos, un rayo cayo a varios metros de ellos.

Cuando a Cristian le pico la sensación de que "es seguro" fueron de vuelta al montón de arboles,eso especificamente de donde vieron el Gran Rayo,a su paso,se encontraron con la rara peculiaridad de ver una mochila común. Spike la arrastro hasta estar en un lugar seguro.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Cristian, un rayo, bobo.

-Siento...que fue más que eso, siento algo muy dentro de mi. Spike, tenemos que ir al origen del rayo, ahora.

-¿Huh? ¿El presentimiento es bueno o malo?

-Presentimiento, buena palabra, suerte que pasas tu vida al lado de un diccionario...es, no sé, pero me incomoda y a la vez estoy enojado.

Cristian miraba el suelo con el sueño fruncido, se puede notar que es algo más interno. Spike notando la seriedad del humano, se preocupo un poco, dejando de lado la mochila que se encontró, para más tarde.

Realizo esfuerzo para poner sus sentidos a trabajar, el olfato le sirvió de mucho, logrando percibir un olor en peculiar que nunca antes había olfateado, el olor se encontraba a una distancia considerable y iban en buena dirección.

El pequeño de Spike se acerco a Cristian para jalarle la ropa y dijo.

-Cristian, más allí creo se encuentra lo que nos llamo la atención. Vamos que no esta tan lejos.

-...Bien, que ya me empieza a doler la cabeza...

En poco tiempo con las indicaciones acertadas del dragón, están a pasos del área que toco el rayo, el olor a quemado, inusual, está frente a sus narices.

Cristian pide al dragón que se quede resguardado en un árbol, tras protestar un poco, accedió sin más. Ahora solo tiene que sumergirse al misterio obligado. Avanzo luego de romper una pared de ramas secas para ver arboles arrasados, esto no parece que lo provoco un rayo, más bien un meteorito ¿evidencia loca de que la naturaleza es imprescindible?.

En la punta de la tierra removida a una oscuridad que no se va, ni aun teniendo pequeñas llamas cerca suyo, avanzo solo para darme cuenta de que no es oscuridad: Es una manta.

Tengo dos sentidos que andan debatiéndose ferozmente en mi mente, uno es el sentido humano que dice "Levanta la manta" y otro que me susurra **"incendia esa manta, que te ahorraras mucho, lo lamentaras si no lo haces** ", ese es uno de mis pensamientos más oscuros y quizás absurdos ¿qué puede tener esa manta que hace que de mi emane susurros?, el primero en cambio gritaba piedad ¿por quién? ahora mi segundo sentido me odia con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Levanto la manta encontrándome con... otro _humano._**

* * *

 **El Otro.**

Pelo marrón ,el color de sus ojos no lo noto, piel que oscila entre marrón blanquecino (morocho) y color piel. Estoy asustado ,mi segundo instinto dice "Ahora que viste lo que había, sé que ya no quemaras la 'manta'" de pronto se va.

-Mierda...si es que llegaba antes, seguro me encontraba con un portal o no sé, o quizás un brujo archipoderoso? desearía estar antes así encontrar el portal y irme de aquí lo antes posible.

El tipo se empieza a mover,creo que abrió sus ojos para cerrarlos de inmediato, yo solo saco una pequeña botella de agua y me pongo a su lado.

-Heu, ¿qué paso?

-Ay... me duele el cuerpo -se empaña los ojos- ¿quién eres tu? ¿donde estamos?

-En la tierra ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Alex.

-No te me hagas el pendejo, en este documento dice tu nombre -levantando una tarjeta medio quemada- ¿Entonces me mentiste en tu nombre?

-Y tu en que es la tierra...estamos en una tierra magica ¿como lo sé? ja... -miro al humano con una ceja levantada- que bien hemos empezado.

El tipo toma el agua, en si ya la primera impresión que tengo es mala, comenzamos con una mentira.

-¿Que sucedio? -me pregunto el pelinegro-

-Este... un rayo, me impacto mientras estaba...¿donde estamos? ¿otra dimensión? ¿o estoy en otro pueblo? ¿Brasil?

-Te contestare rápido: Estamos en Equestria. Si, otra dimensión, donde los caballos gobiernan y ¿Brasil? si fuera brazileño, no te entendería un carajo.

-Lo dije por la forestación, Equestria...

Se me empieza a formar una sonrisa que apenas puedo ocultar, hasta que me pregunta:

-¿Con que viniste? ¿te seguían amigos o solo?

Me tomo desprevenido, aun así sin alarmamiento conteste.

-Solo, no quiero molestarte ni hacerte enojar, pero caí desde diez metros, un poco de consideración.

-Bien...

-¿No me vas a hospedar? OH lo siento, me caí, estoy cansado, herido y tu solo vienes a preguntarme, se te considerado, por favor.

El pelinegro aumenta su desagrado, presiento que me llevare bien, entonces lo deja por un segundo y dice:

-No tengo casa, soy re contra pobre y ¿queres que te aloje?, lo siento pero no todos tienen la vida arreglada -contesto algo "indignado"- si podes caminar, bravo, sigue.

-Pensaba que comprenderias mi situación...

-Primero un favor ¿sabes controlar una ballesta?

-Me hicieron practicar.

Le conteste simulando una sonrisa, el pelinegro no le hace caso y simplemente busca entre su ropa.

 **-Cristian-**

Le doy la ballesta, a la vez no confiaba, puse mi mano izquierda sobre mi lapicera, si me quisiera hacer daño como alternativa me defiendo.

-Una belleza antigüa -me la da- cuídala.

-¿Le quitaste el seguro? -pregunto algo sorprendido-

-Si, ¿o esta rota?

Disparo la ballesta y al chocar contra un árbol,la bala causa una pequeña explosión.

-OOOH MIERDA, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO POR FAVOR ¡SPIKE HUYE! UNA BESTIA HORRIBLE ME ATACA,POR FAVOR,NOOO!

-¿Qué haces? -Pregunta el morocho-

-Cállate -tomo aire- ¡NOOOOAARGHT! -hablo al humano en susurro- suficiente.

-¿A que se debe que hagas eso? -extrañado-

-Luego lo sabrás.

-No me importa...

 **Pocas horas después, volvimos, cuando salimos justo del bosque, Spike venia corriendo.**

-SPIKE! -digo sorprendido, ya me olvide de él-

 **-¡CRIIIIISTIAAAAN!**

-...Spike...-dice angustiado el nombre del dragón-

Estando a poco de nosotros, vemos su cuerpo sucio, raspado y su cara de agotamiento con ojeras del cansancio.

-VIENEN, ELLOS,LOS...

-¿Quien? ¡¿TU MAMA VIENE A MATARNOS POR PENSAR QUE TE SECUESTRAMOS?! Nooou, no jodas ¿qué?

-LOS PERROS, **¡IDIOTA!**

-Cristian, tomate las cosas de forma **seria** -dijo el tipo- Spike ¿quién viene?

Spike miro un momento al otro humano, vacilando un poco solo llega a decirle.

-Los lobos de madera, vienen tras mi pero los disuadí, pero me encontraron, tengo miedo!

Spike...se aferro al tipo? en cambio el otro lo alejo de forma calmada dando pasos al frente.

Cristian no se queda atrás, ignorando la escena pasada va al frente con la ballesta en sus manos.

-Mierda -mirando al bosque- jeje bien, quiero probar la ballesta de Bruno -preparo el arma- ojala mi puntería no falle.

Probar con los lobos es una oportunidad que no se debe desaprovechar, aun sigo lidiando con ellos en pesadillas.

Los lobos se presentan juntos, se separan teniendo al parecer una estrategia.

Cuando estaba por disparar, el tipo pone su palma sobre el arma y la baja de forma delicada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -algo enojado por su interrupción-

-Yo me encargo, no les tengas miedo -dice con una voz como si intentará calmarme y transmitir confianza-

- ***¡¿-?¡***

El tipo se posiciona, mira a dos lobos que recién salen de los arboles, pone sus manos como apuntando con ellas.

 **-¡Esto les pasa por perseguir al pequeño dragón!**

En unos segundos, su ropa brillo de un color rojo, saliendo de ella un par de flores rojas, de su mano se expulsaron...unas bolas de fuego, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, mato a una de las bestias, los ojos de ella quedaron junto a las cenizas de su cuerpo, su compañera en cambio los agarro y dispuso a irse.

-Vete...-dijo el humano, exhalando calmado-

El recién llegado mirado satisfactoriamente su victoria sencilla, entonces aparece una silueta al frente, amenazadora, pero fue tan rápido que solo observo lo que hizo.

Se escucho una explosión, era Cristian que no dejo ir a la otra bestia, se dio la vuelta y le dijo al nuevo humano.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Cristian enojado-

-¿Hice algo malo? y ¿por qué mataste a la otra bestia? estaba indefensa y ya sabe de mi poder -dijo el humano sacudiéndose las manos-

-(Si! ahora lo sé) ¡T-tienes poderes! -dijo Cristian asombrado, a la vez que dio un paso atrás y sostenía la ballesta con un solo cartucho con fuerza-

-¿Asombroso, no? aunque no los sé controlar bien...bueno, de hecho a medias, pero practico -Sonriendo orgulloso-

El cambio de su particularidad volvió a la normalidad, algo que Cristian paso por alto fue que el cabello del recién llegado se elevo un poco.

-Si, asombroso -sarcasmo- que cosa... poderes -Cristian dándose medía vuelta y caminando-

El nuevo no dejo marchar a Cristian indultado, para regañarle el verle atacado a la bestia.

-¿Por qué mataste al otro lobo? -pregunta el humano con poderes- estaba huyendo.

-Yo no lo mate

El lobo que dispare se volvió a regenerar, pero con maderas mas débiles por la explosión, en cambio el lobo que El Nuevo ataco, quedo hecho cenizas, sus restos polvorientos se diluyeron con el viento borrandolo de la existencia para los tres, excepto en está oportunidad, Cristian continuo.

-Tu si mataste a uno de ellos -mirando el pasto sucio por la madera quemada-.

-Hey...-Spike nervioso se acerco al humano que lo salvo-

-¿Si? -el tipo-

-Gracias...

-No hay problema, Spike.

Algo que nos dio un susto a ambos, fue que Spike cayo exhausto frente a ambos, el nuevo humano lo agarro para mirarme con total disgusto..

En ese instante note una escena "conmovedora" Spike le agradeció, es como si ya desde un comienzo el se llevara bien con el dragón. Estoy preocupado. Me quede callado todo el tiempo, hasta llegar a ver el castillo. Cerca del final, Spike caminaba solo, más enérgico.

-Spike -susurrando- no creo que este bien traerlo al castillo.

-¿Por qué no? el salvo mi vida. Creo que confió en el.

-Yo no ¿y si es que busca algo de castillo?

-En ese caso lo vigilare, tu solo ve a hacer lo que querias antes de que te llamara.

-Ten cuidado (pendejo).

-Je claro, tu solo te reías de mi mientras que EL OTRO se preocupo, sabes -suspiro- debes de _aprender de su ejemplo._

Ambos siguen, mientras que yo me quedo parado, mirándoles enojado.

-Aprender te voy a dar, enano.

 **Más tarde esa noche.**

Llegamos al castillo, Spike le abrió la puerta al nuevo, dándole una habitación mientras Twilight no esta.

Me quedo algo enojado, una razón es la estupidez del dragón de dejar entrar a alguien desconocido y otra es que ese desconocido tiene poderes sepase de donde, además no sé nada de él...necesito una serie de preguntas, ya mismo.

Me quedo parado unos momentos, me rió casi a carcajadas de mi mismo.

-AHORA SI SÉ DEL PORQUE TWILIGHT ME HIZO ESE SEMINARIO DE PREGUNTAS! Ya por un momento me sentí Twilight jajaja. -Risa forzada- (Sé porque...porque teme por el bien).

Hice unas preguntas mentales, las recordé y fue a la habitación del tipo, no soy muy confiado con ningún desconocido que se mete a mi casa...mi casa, ya me familiarizo con este excéntrico castillo.

En medio de ello, vi a Spike llevando una mochila, lo detengo y digo.

-Enano ¿y eso?

-Es la mochila de nuestro huesped.

 **¿" _Nuestro_ " huésped?**

-¿Quieres que se la lleve?

- **No.**

-Vamos ¿no confías en mi?

-Confió más en el otro que en ti -Spike sentenciando su fidelidad relámpago al intruso-

-Pero si nos conocemos hace más de un mes y al tipo ni siquiera una hora.

-¿Y? él en un momento me demostró ser mas generoso en una hora que vos en todo un mes.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te invite un caldo de pollo?

-No me acuerdo, señor Cristian.

 **Spike sigue su camino. Su decisión firme provoco que Cristian llegue a los extremos que estamos por ver.**

-*Suspiro* Spike...te quería hacer ese favor porque ya estoy empezando a tomar el ejemplo...pero parece que no quieres, bien.

Me quede "triste" unos momentos, pude oír un suspiro del dragón, su piedad le hizo considerarlo al punto de convencerse, se dio la media vuelta.

-Cristian, esta bien, ya que empiezas a cambiar con nuestras amigas, estaría genial que seas bueno con todos por igual.

-Esta bien, perdóname, por favor, perdón si te moleste antes.

-Bien -se marcha- ¡OH! Toma tu celular -se acerca apurado- no lo perdí, lo siento -mira desconfiado un momento- ahora que estas confiable, espero no te enojes.

-Dime.

-Quería tirarlo por todo lo que me molestaste y decirte luego que lo perdí, pero viendo que eres bueno -se lo entrega- ojala sea permanente.

-Gracias por darme otra oportunidad.

-Bien.

Spike se va mientras yo finjo llevar la mochila. Al considerar su presencia nula, expreso.

-Si tirabas o perdías de verdad mi celular, te tiraba a una tina de lava y te dejaba encerrado, para que te ahogues en lava... no tanto, pero seria algo -voz profunda- muy vengativo.

Guardo a mochila en mi pieza para ir a la habitación del "pibe". Entro de forma brusca dando una patada a la puerta, tampoco para hacerla azotar contra la pared pero si fuerte.

-Muy bien hijo de puta, responde todas mi preguntas.

-¿Te dije algo malo para que me llames así?

-No...

-¿Te das cuenta lo tonto que te ves?

-Si...

-Entonces ¿qué quieres? te lo digo de buena manera,Cristian,si me hablas así,te hablo,si me insultas,terminaras con una bola de fuego en el trasero.

-Creeme que hasta la amenaza más minima me la tomo en serio.

-¿Vienes a describirme como eres o hablarme de alguna duda tuya?

-(Maldito señor directo) Bien.

 **Un interrogatorio después.**

Las preguntas no revelaron nada de importancia, a excepción de unos detalles de su mochila, dijo que contenía unos libros y cosas personales, este segundo aspecto no importo tanto como el primero: Libros mágicos. Al igual que con Fluttershy, me tomo desprevenido que de información sin temblar.

Me fui, en el camino me encontré a Starlight Dictadora Glimmer.

-¿Vienes a molestarme otra vez? -dijo Starlight , encendiendo su cuerno a un nivel que no ilumine más que la luz del ambiente-

-¡¿POR QUÉ ES QUE TENGO FAMA DE IDIOTA?! No, te pido disculpas por lo que te hice y moleste.

-Es mentira, incluso intentaste molestarme de forma "épica" antes por algo que te hice en accidente, no caeré en tus trucos.

-Señorita Starlight, te pido disculpas en verdad.

-...De seguro ocurrió algo, así que bieeen -dijo con sospecha y se marcha-

Reviso la mochila, saco un par de libros, todos de aspecto antiguo, intente leérmelos pero no podía...no quise, estaba ocupado.

No tuve tiempo para crear una categoría de mis -temas importantes- lo único que hice fue planear...una salida con Pinkie Pie: La poni me invito a ir a escalar una montaña con un grupo de ponis profesionales al tema.

Ella organizo todo, pero me quería dejar a mi el tema de la comida. Bien, ya me olvide del "invitado".

Ya en Sugarcube Corner la aguja marca las diez de la noche.

Al instante Pinkie ya estaba al frente mio, ella salio muy emocionada, como es de esperarla, pero POR MÁS QUE HACIA MI MEJOR ESFUERZO de hacer una sonrisa e fingir alegría, ella noto mi actitud intranquila.

Intento averiguarlo pero no lo consiguió, solo use mi excusa "no dormí bien este día" y las aguas de su cabeza cesaron (aunque claramente ella no se trago enteramente la mentira).

Estuve casi dos horas con ella, pudiendo distraerme de lo que paso antes, sin contar que estoy cansado.

Un tonto pensamiento que tengo yo, no, mejor, es una pensamiento que los tenemos todos, ¿todos creemos que Pinkie es fiestera a TODO MOMENTO QUE NO LA VEZ? quizás pienses que SI aunque no, si la encuentras alegre (¿)es por verte(?) y para que sepas antes de que hayas estado con ella, quizás estaba tranquila.

Pinkie tiene sus momentos de calma, son más de los que pensamos, en esos momento de tranquilidad, no es para alarmarse el verla tranquila, sino saber que como todos, no somos una imagen que esta siempre estática, Pinkie no siempre es su estereotipo las 24 horas del día, y eso calma (DE SER FIESTERA TODO EL TIEMPO, SERÍA INSOPORTABLE ESTAR A SU LADO CUANDO QUIERES CALMA!).

Volviendo al castillo, no note que Twilight pudo haber llegado. Tal parece todos se han dormido.

Aun no teniendo ninguna confianza en el tipo, hice mi -programa de vigilancia total-.

El cual consiste en poner todos mis dispositivos con capacidad de grabación auditiva a vigilar ciertas zonas del castillo.

Consiste en muchas grabadoras compradas en una "venta de garaje" en la granja Apple.

 **FLASH BACK.**

-Uhmmm...¿cuanto cuesta esta caja de grabadoras? -hablando con una poni-

-Son 100 bits para usted.

-90 bits y un chocolate.

-95 para usted.

-97 bits, última oferta y me estoy arriesgando.

-Uhm dejemelo consultar con mi aseguradora de cuentas.

Scootaloo aparece a un rincón de la granja, mirando con enojo a Applebloom, golpeando con su casco el manubrio del scooter como si fuera un bate.

-Jejeje esta bien (debo de comprarle un nuevo scotter a Scootaloo o si no, ella va a...).

-Fue un placer hacer tratos con "iusted" -dejando los bits y llevándome la caja-

-Bien señor Humano -agarra los bits-

 **Fin del flash back.**

Todos estaban con pilas, la verdad que ofertón esas grabadoras.

Las puse por:La sala de tronos, habitación de Twilight, Biblioteca, Mi habitación, Baño, Cocina.

Ya use seis de las siete grabadoras que venían. La última grabadora queda pegada debajo de la mesa, exactamente cerca del trono de Twilight, teniendo un audio mejor.

Sacrifico mi celular, lo coloque en mi ventana que da muy bien a fuera del castillo,le puse unos sujetadores que dan una seguridad extra y puse los auriculares, que su micrófono es mejor que el del móvil en si. CASI SE ME OLVIDA, lo deje cargando con mi computadora.

De paso reviso la mochila del tipo, recupero el libro, veo algunas paginas y todas son referidas a como utilizar poderes, me siento tembloroso y a la vez rabioso ¿liberar poder juntando las dos manos? ¿eso no seria un...?

Estas cosas parecen sacadas de dibujos animados y animes.

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

Pinkie Pie me levanto a las apuradas. Sepase como entro. Tirandome agua, son las nueve de la mañana.

Esto enfurece, simplemente ENFURECE.

Con Pinkie fuera recién me vestí poniéndome unos pantalones cortos, remera, chaleco...hoy está fresco. Ella dijo que cruzaríamos muchos caminos, etcétera.

Estas serian las cosas que uno tiene que hacer para mantener el agrado...habrá algún día en que no dependeré de nadie, ni de la simpatía que desprenda.

Pregunte lo que llevaríamos a la hora de escalar, contesto que llevaríamos picos y cuerdas, que también me enseñaría a usar los instrumentos y escalar en solitario, en caso de perderme. Me gusta el entusiasmo de esta poni.

-Pink.

-¿Sucede algo, Cristian? -sonriendo-

-¿Cuanto demorara este viaje?

-Una semana.

-Oh jeje una semana -disimulando la preocupación-

Desde hace ya un muchísimos metros, miro el castillo donde veo a Twilight junto a Rarity llegar de su misión de la (ONU) amistad...creo.

-*Con una cara muy inexpresiva :|* Entonces...empecemos el Trayecto.

-Wiii! SI! TRAYECTO!

 **7 Días después...durante esos siete días,Pinkie Pie saco 1001 fotos de recuerdo...**

.

.

.

Un error que cometido por Cristian fue el dejar solo a una persona completamente ajena en Ponyville, la forma en que dio pasos agigantados fue tan rápido que justamente el tiempo de ausencia fue suficiente para poder verlo: Antes de seguir continuando ¿qué esperan de un humano así? el "nuevo" que llego. Debido a su confianza,poder y habilidades, superar en amistad al primer humano con las ponis no sera una preocupación.

 **La inquietud que ocupaba al nuevo integrante era el que enemigos vendrían tras el, y el preocuparse de no cometer errores ni engañarlas, pues el bienestar de los demás es lo que le preocupa, incluso si algo malo llegara a ocurrir, el usaría todo de si para detener el peligro...eso incluso si llegara a costar su vida,pero por honor y ser un niño bien, no le asusta.**

 **El párrafo anterior no es en realidad NADA NUEVO en los Humanos en Equestria.**

Los primero días en la nueva Equestria no le eran preocupación alguna al new humano, cuando el Cristian se fue, fue un reinicio a Ponyville.

Sentía en Cristian una desconfianza inicial muy al comienzo, por lo que se entristeció un poco.

-Ese humano no me parece de nada confiable -continua pensando- es un Humano en Equestria dentro de todo, estoy seguro que tiene sus locuras, aun así veamos que ha hecho.

 **Día UNO.**

Para NEW no fue ningún problema el socializar con Twilight ni Rarity,ella se fue encantada de verlo conocido,sorprendiéndose a la vez de ver a un nuevo humano,queriendo ella saber si Cristian sabe del hecho,pero NEW la trato tan bien en ese momento que se olvido de Cristian unos instantes,algo sonrojada.

NEW fue interrogado por Twilight,el le contesto todo de manera cordial y sin tantas trabas,igual a la hora de responder preguntas que serian difíciles de Princesa quedo satisfecha con toda la información obtenida,por lo que pudo considerar a media que el pueda circular por Ponyville.

-Puedes salir ahora, solo lamento que no sea de día para que puedas conocer lo mejor de Ponyville.

-No te preocupes Twilight, la proxima tu podrias darme un tour por aqui y charlar de magia.

-Oh jeje bien, si quieres, claro...

-Esta bien,nos vemos.

New se fue del castillo, no sin antes acomodar la silla y agradecerle a Twilight por hospedarlo.

-Que chico mas...

-Twilight!

-O-oh ¿s-si? -contesta nerviosa-

-¿No has visto mi mochila por algun lado?

-No la eh visto, quizás la perdiste cuando llegaste.

-Lastima, queria mostraste un libro que tengo ahi, te aseguro que te va a interesar.

-Estoy ansiosa por verlo,pero ahora espera a poder encontrarlo y búscame jiji.

-Bien...ahora si, chau.

-Chau...

New se fue,dejando nuevamente a la Princesa sola.

-Como decía, que chico más...amigable -Dijo Twilight algo risueña-

 **Día UNO fuera -Cristian-.**

Junto con Pinkie se fueron acompañados de un grupo de ponis escaladores.

Llegaron en un carruaje a las zonas más montañosas de Equestria,para hospedarse en un motel.

-Perdón Crisi, es que no pude rentar un lugar mejor...¿Cris?

-...

Pinkie se quedo mirando como Cristian estaba parado viendo dirección a las montañas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-...¿Cual es nuestra montaña? -no dejando de mirar el montón visible-

-¿Te refieres a la que vamos a escalar? ¡adivina! jiji te sorprenderas.

-¿Esa de alla?

Señalando una montaña de considerable tamaño.

-Nopi dopi -saltando-

-¿La otra de al lado?

Otra montaña que se podía ver la punta y muchas "mini montañas" en su inmeso cuerpo.

-Tampoco loco -saltando alrededor de Cristian-

-Esas rimas mal hechas...¿la otra que ni se le ve la punta?

Una montaña que como el dijo, no se le ve la punta debido a que atravesaba el limite de las nubes.

-Nop Crisi ya usaste tus tres intento, me sorprende que hayas perdido -Pinkie sentada arqueando las cejas algo decepcionada-

-Aja claro.

-Es esa de alli, Crisi.

Una montaña que por su anchura, se especulaba por simple observación que una mitad separaba las nubes y que la otra estaba rasgando el espació.

-¿Es una broma?

-Nop -Pinkie teniendo sus cachetes inflados de emoción-

-Oh...preferiría cruzar la Cordillera de los Andes...

-*Soltando el aire* ¡SERA DIVERTIDO!

El gran grito de emoción de Pink, causo un temblor en la nieve que estaba en la punta, moviendo un poco todo el suelo.

Cristian se asusto tapando el hocico de la yegua.

-Casi provocas una abalancha! -nervioso por ver que la nieve no se movio mucho-

-Jiji si, casi. Crisi ven que ya nos llaman para tomar chocolate caliente -saltando derechito al motel-

-Si Pinkie quiere ella podria provocar el fin del mundo...

Cristian se fue caminando detrás de la rosa, viendo el gran sacrificio que le espera por alegrar a la poni y así mejorar su estatus ante cada una de las ponis. Aparentemente destinado a vivir en Equestria, y a hacerte cargo a pagar deudas que no sabes (con exactitud) como llegaron.

Algo no mencionado que habrá hecho valer el viaje más allá de conocer lugar, fue el hecho de un pequeño sacrificio que hizo la rosa para poder hacerlo.

Según dice pago parte de la deuda y realizo un favor a la princesa para hacer valer un viaje, no tengo las intenciones de irme de Ponyville sin pagar, pero como se mostró está oportunidad hecha con la generosidad de Pinkie, no pude negarme.

 **Día 2 -NEW-.**

Al humano se le hizo muy fácil el socializar todo. Excepto con Dash que al verlo solo lo considero un "Opuesto de Cristian" pero con cabello diferente.

 **Así fue como inicio todo.**

 **POV New human.**

Pudo ir a visitar a todos, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy enterneciendo su atención a los animales,Twilight y Starlight que estaban contentas de ver su actuar increíblemente sociable con todos.

Twilight en ese momento no tardo en comparar a Cristian y NEW sus estados mentales a la hora de llegar a Equestria.

En lo que respecta a "La primera impresión" NEW estaba más contento y aceptado, no como el Cristian que estaba desesperanzado y no tan agradable a la hora de entablar algo con él, que el en sí menciono mucho volver a su mundo, en cambio New se acostumbro rápido y nunca se lo escucho mencionar " _regresar_ ".

-¿Qué me esperara después? no lo sé -sonriendo- ¿y mi libro? eso es lo único que me preocupa...

 **Día 2 -Cristian-.**

Despertaron, se pusieron todos los seguros y protecciones necesarias para empezar a escalar la montaña. Tendrían que hacer un desplazamiento constante si quisieran llegar a la cima.

-Pink ¿vos decís que llegaremos a la punta?

-No te lo puedo asegurar, de hecho tampoco sé si es que vamos a volver...con vida -Me quedo nervioso- jiji Cristian el sentido de esto es averiguarlo. ¿Qué sentido tendría saberlo todo?

Pinkie se va saltando hasta el grupo de profesionales para preguntarles las reglas de escalar.

Cristian se encontró solo y temblando levemente, y eso no se debía totalmente por el frió.

-Das miedo, das bochorno y das alegria, a veces dudo mucho es que estas cuerda. Pink con todo respeto (¡ESTÁS LOCA!)

Ese grito interno para no provocar una avalancha.

Ese mismo día comenzaron la travesía por la montaña.

 **Día 3 -NEW-.**

NEW pudo poder llegar a salir con las ponis, Fluttershy le hizo pasar un agradable momento en el spa y a la tarde Dash le revela sus habilidades de vuelo -como siempre buena excusa para una invitación- aunque poco después NEW a cambio le da una demostración de sus poderes (y su verga...no, aun no), impresionando a la pegaso.

A Dash le tentó una idea de tener una pelea programada, amistosa con el NEW humano, pero él se negó en un principio. Tras tantas insistencias,el humano accedió.

-Esta bien, acepto tu invitación...parecías una niña de 5 al pedirme insistentemente eso -dijo New bromeando-

-No es así -avergonzada mirando a otro lado-

-Dash, procura dar todo de ti, porque no tendré piedad contigo (En verdad...tratare de no dañarte mucho).

New poniendo a la pegaso cada vez más ansiada de la pelea. A la vez que tenia los pensamientos de proteger a todo ser del mundo y no dañar a quien quiere (e hacer mierda a los que no conoce).

-Quisiera ver si dices eso CUANDO ESTES TIRADO AL SUELO.

Dash dio dos golpes los cuales fueron eludidos por NEW interponiendo sus brazos.

-Hey usa tu fuerza para la pelea, es en serio,no te precipites que sera algo duro.

-Ja! claro, quisiera ver si podrías superar a...Cris...Tian -dijo con dificultad el nombre del desgraciado- si,ese era su nombre.

La pegaso da otra patada.

-Oh, Cristian, si pude verlo una vez, muchos dices que es algo desconsiderado y cosas así.

La recibe con la misma defensa.

-Esta última semana el andaba queriendo "actuar bien" saliendo y participando con todas para mejorar la perspectiva que teníamos de él -dijo Dash refiriéndose al cambio- PERO YO -Sobrevuela a New para sorprenderle por la espalda y a la vez que da una patada con ambos cascos, dice- **NO LE CREO.**

New se hace a un lado, agarrándole una pata de desprovisto para hacerla pasar de largo, con su otro brazo le dio un golpe en la panza bastante retenido.

-¿Y cual era esa perspectiva? ¿buena o mala? o quizás ambas, ya sabes, esa persona que algunas veces ayuda pero luego no tanto.

Raimbow para en el aire, hace a un lado su pelo, no le permite darle la satisfacción de ver la mueca en su rostro.

-...Bueno -rascándose el hombro- algunas veces era bueno, malo o estaba haciendo sus cosas, no era completamente malo ni tampoco bueno -mirando al cielo- es como si fuera alguien más...más "si mismo" es como si agradarles a todos no era su objetivo.

-Mi objetivo siempre sera agradarles a todos, incluso a ti.

New se para al frente de ella, completamente confiado. Dash mira como el le extiende una mano, ella lo mira, se sonroja un poco, ella alza su casco acercándose a la mano, New sonríe pero Dash continua de largo con velocidad acertando un golpe por encima de la cintura del humano.

-Supongo que eres mejor -ruborizada- MEJOR TONTO -volando a una buena cantidad de metros-

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme? ¿Cristian tiene habilidades de peleas? -manos de fuego- ¿Como estás? -arrogandole una-

La pegaso la elude, sonríe al ver el ataque del humano a la vez que junta varias nubes.

-Uhm...creo si, el nos ayudo cuando unos bandidos secuestraron a Flurry Heart, demostró poder hacer frente a esos seres, ellos no eran tan fuertes pero al ser cantidad, se nos complicaba huir, pero SI.

Dash golpe las nubes provocando varios rayos sobre New.

-Creo que el tiene habilidades de pelea, la capacidad, aunque como las tuyas...

Se aleja para ver con una perspectiva de publico como New concentrando su poder de fuego contra los rayos hace fuerza para evitar el impacto. Mira esa impresionante combinación de rayos y fuego.

-Aunque como las tuyas...nunca se te comparará -dijo para si misma exitada con lo que ve-

New da un gran salto retrocediendo de un pequeño relámpago antes de que este se genere. Sus tonificados brazos están a la vista, cansado, le contesta.

-¿Alguna vez has luchado contra él? me refiero si le propusiste una pelea programada.

-Si, le propuse pero el las rechaza todas, no tiene esa clase de voluntad, ya que luego de lo ocurrido, el andaba medicado, que maricón, teniendo que ir a la enfermería. Ahora que recuerdo hubieron algunos "conflictos" en donde nos peleamos,yo le choqué, él me golpeo el ojo y cosas así, pero nunca llegamos a una pelea seria. Solo roces.

-Vaya, así que el tal Cristian es violento ¿no? creo que alguien así necesita una lección.

New en ese momento envolvió su mano en llamas, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la melena de arcoiris...que su mirada iluminada a través de las llamas se ve bella.

-Vamos que no es para tanto, tan solo espera a conocerlo.

-Esta bien -apago el fuego- si dices eso.

-Oye ¿quieres seguir viendo mis trucos?

-De acuerdo Dash, dislumbrame con tus asombrosos trucos!

-*Abochornada* Jeje.

New continuo con su actuación. Una vez mas New nos mostró que "más bendito" no se puede ser.

 **Su nivel de cursillistas sobrepasa los estándares y su gentilidad, rompe corazones normales y mata de furia al mas malo (al más real).**

 **¿Existen personas como el realmente? En verdad son tan buenos que dan ganas de verlos muertos.** **Con el paso de los días, nuestro nuevo humano iba enamorando a las ponis, gracias a la buena amistad con algunas, ahora** **nuestro (Tipo Harem) Aventurero se propuso (follar) hablar con Fluttershy,y Rarity al día siguiente (en el transcurso,** **hacerles perder su personalidad).**

Su estancia en Ponyville, ocupando el lugar de Cristian le va perfecto, aunque a cada rato se (coje una o dos yeguas) menciona al insultante Cristian.

Teniendo una perspectiva en la que ERA UN MALDITO antes en la que es amigable.

A pesar de mencionar las buenas acciones de Cristian a New le iba creciendo algo de desprecio a su antecesor, que viendo una foto de él,solo pensó.

-(No mereces el poder estar aquí, yo seria mejor de lo que tú lo has hecho en más de 40 días).

Ese noche el tuvo una pesadilla: **Vio muchos de los maltratos de Cristian al mundo caballo** , y el papel que cumplió en -la travesía final- al rescate de la Princesa Heart. Observo como trato a Shy, aun sin que supiera a primera palabra de lo que vivió. Pudo ver como Cristian maltrataba a una yegua y también vio como el golpeo a Dash en la gala, muchas cosas más, lo definitivo ocurrió en un mínimo momento en el que lo vio discutir con unos maleantes, la discusión no era de Cristian peleándose con ellos, más bien despertó agitado.

 **-¡NO MERECES NADA!** -Me quedo respirando agitado- uuf...que pesadilla, espero no sea un sueño premonitor, se sintió **muy real.**

Mientras más pienso en eso, más dudas tengo sobre saber la realidad del primero humano.

 **Día 4 -Cristian maltratador, mal-visto ante los ojos de los stu pasado malo y poderes sin originalidad-.**

Llegamos a una buena altura, no sé cuantos metros pues nadie contesto mi duda.

Pinkie se divierte y en más de una ocasión ella quiso cantar, si no la hubiera detenido, nuestro sepultura sería en una fría y desolada montaña.

-(Puta madre Pink...eso que veo es un cuarto con sillón, té "mate cocido" y mis galletas favoritas?)

 **-NOP.**

-¿Qué "no" Pinkie Pie?

-Jiji ten cuidado Cristian,lo que ves puede ser un espejismo de frio.

-¿Espejismo de frió? -pregunto curioso-

-Sip,es como esas alucinaciones que uno tiene en el desierto,pero con el frió...o sea,al revés,o por su nombre "Farta morgana" -Pinkie cruzando sus cascos,en explicación,pero los gira tanto que se los atora- Ups' jiji,eso significa que tienes frió extremo ¿un abrazo? con eso te calentaras.

-Aun no...¿Como supiste que yo tenia un espejis-

Me doy la vuelta y Pinkie no esta.

-CRIIIS! VEN RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE TENGAS OTRO ESPEJISMO,COMO ESOS DEL DESIERTO ¡PERO AL REVÉS!

-...(Miro al suelo, notando una cobija calentita) ya voy Pink.

Pinkie ve como viene Cristian,trayendo sobre si mucha nieve junta.

-¿Qué traes puesto, Cris?

-Mi frasada -acomodandosela mejor y sonriendo-

-Pero tu traes -viendo solo **nieve** \- bien ¿me puedo tapar contigo?

-¡Es mi frasada!

-Okey...(pero traes nieve...bobito jaja).

 **Día 5 New Human.**

Tras las pesadillas, me propuse a investigar el cuarto de Cristian,sé que eso esta mal y más con quien me dio la bienvenida una vez más, pero con todo lo que me dijo Rainbow Dash,quizás no sé,tenga algún secreto y lo voy a descubrir.

Nunca pensé encontrarme con esto...en una parte escarbada,encontré un taper pequeño con carne bien conservada,trate de mirar buscar más para encontrarme con el Diario de Cristian y un par de cosas más.

Leí el diario,el decía que hacia cosas malas, muy malas...el tipo es un delincuente,trabaja para la carne,siempre hay un problema y "Cristian" en vez de luchar contra la carne,trabaja para ella. Esperé que se revelaran más detalles aunque él dejo de escribirlo tan solo pocos días de empezarlo. ¿Abra cambiado en el tiempo que lo dejo? quizás él se la paso este tiempo dejando de trabajar para eso.

La carne, si ese Clan o Banda Organizada de delincuentes asesinos sigue activa,mi deber es destruirla para que en ningún caso lastimen a las ponis o al pequeño dragón...no me lo perdonaría, ni siquiera una herida.

Deberé de mantenerme al tanto de lo que ocurre.

Además por lo que escuche antes, Cristian se fue con Pinkie Pie a escalar unas montañas, ojala Pinkie llegue bien y ese humano no le haga nada. A él si que no se lo perdono.

Ahora,concentrándose en los temas de llevarme bien desde un comienzo, no como el otro humano que a un mes llegar ni siquiera hablo bien con Dash ni tampoco le complació el sentido de pelea, yo lo haré...si,lo haré.

 **-Grabadora dejada por Cristian-A**

Se muestra a New comenzando a salir del que fuera de este,la pegaso cían le espera emocionada mientras que da golpes al aire y fingiendo esquivar ataques como la (estúpida) peleadora profesional que es (si profesional se le puede decir a alguien que literalmente te chupa las medias por una pelea, si).

Dash se detiene para verlo llegar, mientras arquea las cejas.

-Así que no te retiraras como Cristian, ¿no?

-Claro, no soy cobarde,pero ¿qué no dijiste que Cristian nunca acepto tus desafíos?

-Bueno...pero estoy muy segura que si acordamos una ahora,él se retiraría de lo buena que soy, PERO NO ESTAMOS PARA HABLAR DE ESE TONTO!

Rainbow se pone en posición de pelea, mirando desafiante a New que se resalto un poco,pero estaba sonriendo.

-Jeje...

-¿Qué te causa gracia? -Rainbow sonriendo- ¿el saber que vas a perder, es eso?

-No...QUE YO TE DARE ALGO QUE CRISTIAN NO ¡UN DESAFIO DE VERDAD!

New se saca su saco,mostrando en sus brazos una musculatura muy considerada,Rainbow se impresiono un poco pero aun no abandono su sonrisa de orgullo.

-Je al parecer entrenaste.

-Si, me prepare para ti -sonriendo-

 **-Tonto!**

Grito Dash,en un momento ya estaba al lado de New que eludió un par de golpes para en su posición vociferar.

-¡Ven, **PERIAPT!**

En eso,la ropa larga de New aparece en su cuerpo por arte de magia, Rainbow aprovecho y dio tres potentes golpes en el torso de New,el se quedo reteniendo su fuerza mientras que la pegaso se quedo satisfactoria,esperando escuchar un grito del humano pero no escucho nada,solo un suspiro.

-Que cosa...

New le dio una patada plana a la pegaso alejandola a una distancia defensiva.

-*COFT* ¡HEY!

Tocando suelo impulso sus patas delanteras para volver como un resorte, con las patas traseras estuvo a poco de darle al torso pero New consiguió absorber el golpe con sus manos ahora adoloridas para aventarla con un giro.

-(No quisiera lastimarte)...-dijo New el humano en el interior de su ser pasible-

-¡LO HACES OTRA VEZ Y YA NO TENDRE PIEDAD CON TONTOS COMO TÚ!

-Ven pajarito!

 **Nos empezamos a alejar de esa tan cliché pelea de la pedigüeña de Dash, llegando hasta cámara que todo lo que pasa ante ella lo registra.**

 **¿Qué puede llevar a está clase de humanos a ser lo qué son? ¿son el reflejo de personas tras ellos que no pudieron conseguirlo en su vida y lo materializan en fanfics? ¿puede ver alguien así en otro libro no-mlp con una mejor excusa que estos seres sin verse forzado? seguro.**

 **Día 5 -Cristian-**

-Llegamos a la cima! -grita Pinkie Pie-

-Dejame sacar una foto...GRUPO! ¿donde se fueron esos pendejos del grupo? -Cristian delirando una falsa felicidad-

-Creo que se congelaron...o **murieron por el camino** , o quizás simplemente los dejamos atrás ¿quién sabe?.

-¿Muertos?

-Jiji -Pinkie se rie parandose en dos patas y juntando sus casco a la boca- en realidad están por ¡alla!

 **El montón de tiendas se adueña de nuestra visión por un breve momento.**

-Y yo cagandome de frio -mira algo deprimido- bueno, la foto.

-¡RECUERDOS!

Este fue el grito final, lamentablemente a Cristian se le paso el hecho de saber donde están parados y no ver detenido a Pink con antelación.

Comenzó un temblor bajo sus pies y los ponis recién salieron de sus tiendas.

El descenso en avalancha fue inevitable claro, los gritos de todos menos de la rosa eran callados por todo el ruido de la arrastrante nieve, eso y los insultos del humano. Al cabo de quien sabe cuantos minutos realmente eternos, terminaron desde el inicio de la montaña, todos sobre nieve.

-MIERDA! -Salio de la nieve- estoy vivo...realmente estoy...VIVO!, ¿Pink? creo que ella también la tiene...si hay algo que aprendí es que ella sale de todas, quizás, una lastima no decir lo mismo de los acompañantes.

Al cabo de dos segundos, muchas cabezas salen dando un gran respiro, solo que sin dar un insulto de desprecio.

-Bueno, todos la tienen -dijo irónicamente-

-Crisiiiii!

Cristian sale y caminando hacia la voz, se da cuenta que está no literalmente a NADA de distancia hacia el pueblo del que salieron.

Al dar dos pasos, suena algo metálico, fija su mirada al suelo y da una barrida con el pie derecho para revelar una linea amarilla con rayas negras de advertencia. Al mirar adelante, muchos ponis esperando detrás de la linea de advertencia.

Caminando cansado entre los ponis, dice "¿Así es la 'naturaleza de este lugar'? digo, que suerte que hayamos llegado justo frente al pueblo" para que una voz ajena le responda no muy de humor "No es la primera vez que viene Pinkie Pie aquí".

Todos se reunieron a una cabaña donde escogias poder tomar entre chocolatada o café, o no tomar nada y estar frente a una fogata... o simplemente irte a la mierda y quizás ver si ninguna extremidad se te engrageno para apuntártela.

 **Salir de eso en este caso no se llamaría "Gary stu" por salir ileso...más bien "Lógica MLP/Animada" donde más de una ocasión podrías darte por muerto pero safas (Más Pinkie Pie).**

 **Día 6 New Human.**

El día anterior no solo logro satisfacer a la pegaso cían con la pelea, sino que también pudo entablar ESTRECHAS y complejas relaciones, finalizando con un sentimiento desconocido de la puta madre y con un beso, que por poco más no se manoseaban en publico, seeeh, ya perdimos la encantadora narración hacia el todos que comienzan con una ortografía excelente pero luego se van a la mierda.

New a pesar de eso continuo concentrándose en investigar a Cristian , no solo eso, también ya pudo salvar a Equestria de un enemigo **totalmente revolucionario** como lo seria enfrentarte a **un clan o grupo de bandidos piojosos con cirrosis** , y conseguir las **7 cosas más bochornosas** entre los ponis.

En fin nuestro humano (cliché) héroe puede descansar en paz...bueno, hasta que de vuelta le volvió un pijazo a la memoria que le recordó que ya existe un humano por este mundillo.

 **-Cristian.**

¿Por donde empezar? bueno, ya termino con conseguir la confianza de las 6...5 ponis que estaban, lo que queda es ver a Fluttershy en lo que le prometió el día de ayer mientras se presento de forma desconfiada ese grupo de ponis poderosos que de alguna manera solo se les ocurrió APARECER JUSTO CUANDO LLEGO ALGUIEN QUE PUDO DETENERLOS y de paso violarlos, para trapearlos contra el piso en una pelea poder conquistar a Flutters...esperen, de hecho, eso aun no paso (¿)lo siento(?).

 **Esa tarde- Casa de Fluttershy.**

-Y Fluttershy ¿como te ha tratado la vida?

-B-bien.

-Lamento la brusquedad de la siguiente pregunta,Fluttershy pero...

-Pre-pregunta lo que quieras...-Sonriendo sonrosada-

-Cristian.

-Oh -escapando su sonroso- Cristian ¿qué tiene que ver él en este momento?

-¿Alguna vez hizo algo por ti?

-De-dejame recordar -bajando la mirada al suelo, pensativa, su pelo le cubrio el rostro-

-¿Y bien?

New movió el pelo de la pegaso a un lado, ella la miro solo moviendo los ojos.

-Una vez el vino aquí con Rainbow, estaban heridos y los ayude, esa vez me preocupe por ambos.

-Uhmmm -El humano hace ese sonido evaluando lo escuchado- continua.

-Y jugaba a las cartas con Angel, no me gusta que juegen esas cosas, mi Angel, pero al menos Angel se divertia.

-Vaya...

-Y una vez Discord se puso malvadito e intento no sé -pensativa- hacerme un hechizo, no sé si ese hechizo se realizo o no, porque Cristian lo interrumpió, no estoy segura si lo hizo por protegerme o solo por querer atacar a Discord.

-Fluttershy!

-AAAH! -Grita ante el repentino llamado del humano-

-Quisiera algo más especifico.

-No podría decírtelo, casi nunca he estado con Cristian...el es muy reservado, aunque pasa más tiempo con las demás. Va solo por Ponyville o viajes de los que no estoy realmente...realmente interesada. El más bien pasa su tiempo como quiere, vive su vida, no necesariamente un humano que viene tiene que ser forzosamente mi amigo ¿no?

-Supongo que el se perdio el placer ver a la tierna pegaso.

-Oh vaya...

Pasan unos segundos, Fluttershy fue a traer un plato mediano de galletas tardando poco más de un minuto.

-¿Alguna vez ustedes estuvieron en peligro? -pregunta New-

-Si, una vez ante un peligro desconocido, habian humanos.

- **¡¿Humanos?!** -Salta exaltado New de su haciento-

-Pero estaban hechos de raíces...

- **¿Raíces?** -más extrañado, pensando que le tomaban de los pelos- algo así como -pensando en ingles- rootmens?

-Ese nombre les puso Cristian.

-Supongo que perdí en ese aspecto -mirando a otro lado- ¿qué sucedió?

-Un accidente me separo de mis amigas, pero me acerco a Cristian, fue...brusco, barbaro, me apuraba.

 **New empieza a apretar los puños.**

-Estas aquí, por eso debo de suponer que Cristian hizo un buen trabajo ¿no es así?

-No, si, digo que -mira ambos lados nerviosa- la manera en que sucedió, me vi obligada a cooperar por el bien de ambos.

-Entonces de alguna manera tu fuiste la que tuvo el mando en la escapatoria ¿no?

-Era bastante imprudente en sus actos -continua Fluttershy sin hacerle caso a lo dicho por New- casi lo matan por eso, además a la hora de mis inquietudes, el no sabia calmarme, consolarme, y terminábamos a los gritos donde casi siempre él me decía duras palabras. Una vez llegamos al borde de gritarnos igualadamente.

-¿Él te dijo insultos? -presionando los puños, sintiéndose rodeado por una aurora roja-

-Si -suspiro- esa vez... luego nos separamos, y tuve que irme sola, donde me atraparon y casi muero.

-QUE IMPRUDENCIA...lo que dijiste, ese **...TONTO** , no sabes lo que hubiera hecho yo...Idiota, Cristian -New con mucha RABIA-

-Debo de admitir que a pesar de todo -New le mira- tenia razón...no en todo, pero en la -mira a New- en la seriedad del momento, debíamos de escapar, me preocupe por mis amigas...

-Esta bien que te preocupes por tus amigas, lo malo seria abandonarlas.

-Cristian me dijo algo así...¿Piensas que no saben defenderse solas? yo las conozco, mi preocupación de ese entonces no valía, mis amigas son valientes contra todo, no se rinden por nada, yo también formo parte de eso...pero, debí acordarme que en varias ocasiones por mi misma el miedo me sofoca. Esas bestias atacaban frenéticamente, debíamos de dejarlas fuera de batalla para estar seguros, no eran como otros seres. Y si me retrasaba, terminaría perdiendo.

-Esta bien, **no, Cristian no pudo**... **no puede tener razón** , estoy casi seguro que de la manera en que te convenció fue a base de insultos, y esa no es la manera, tenia que ser gentil.

-¿Gentileza en medio de la batalla?

Estás palabras provocaron tanta sorpresa en New como en Fluttershy que abruptamente lleno sus pulmones de aire, continuo.

-¿Entonces de qué manera? solo creo que él me hizo salir de mi "tratamiento de confort", estoy segura que existen más personas como Cristian, que no siempre me trataran como mis amigas, y en el verdadero momento... si es que yo no coopero simplemente porqué no me agradan...como lo fue con Cristian...perderé, ¿entiendes? no quiero quedarme atrás.

New human hace silencio, aunque su lenguaje corporal dice "Cristian eres un maldito por tratar así a Fluttershy, no te lo perdonare".

-Seria mimada por el tratamiento gentil, entonces Cristian me hizo probar que no todos dan buenos tratos -mira a Gary- pero que al final pueden querer dar la vida. _Al menos eso comprendo_...-ahora continua hablando sin dar una explicación previa,dicho más para si misma- no sé si Cristian me hizo dejarlo porque no había salvación para él o porque no quería verme morir, hasta ahora no lo sé, nunca volvimos a hablar del tema hasta ahora.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos de preguntarle -dicho en un tono que emanaba disgusto-.

-Si es que lo encontramos, ahora él esta visitándome a mí y mis amigas un poco más seguido, recién lo estoy conociendo.

 **-POV New-**

Pensaba que Cristian era mala persona con Fluttershy, pero si es cierto que el no vio a Fluttershy muy seguido, y que recién ahora empieza a querer hacerse el angelito con las seis ¿qué estarás planeando? ¿tu "colchón" en caso de que te descubran? mi plan de hacerles pensar que eres hostil parece que no funcionara al menos con Fluttershy, creo que tiene esperanzas positivas sobre ti.

-Fluttershy, perdón pero debo decirte que tengas cuidado con Cristian.

-¿Por qué?

-Existen una organización llamada... no puedo decírtelo, pero sí que captura a malhechores, y que Cristian esta bajo sospecha, puede ser peligroso, sé ahora que tienes esperanzas y estás contenta por lo que te enseño, pero puede ser un plan suyo, debe querer manipularte. No sé que esta planeando, pero ahora con estás sospechas me es suficiente. Fluttershy, me preocupas, y si Cristian te hace algo no me lo perdonaré, te cuidare...pero ten cuidado.

-Oh...no puedo creerte -alejandose un poco- te pido que te vayas de mi casa, p-por favor.

-Espera -mirándole a los ojos- ¿Cristian te dijo algo sobre ser carnívoro?

Fluttershy detiene su rechazo y me deja continuar, vaya suerte tengo.

-Creo que no lo sabes por lo agradable de todo el pueblo, pero existen grandes clanes criminales. Cristian al ser carnívoro al parecer no abandono ese habito, y se unió a una organización delictiva, no sé si es que es un Mandamás o un simple miembro, pero puedo creer que tiene conexiones.

-¿Qué apoya tu idea?

-El viaja mucho ¿no? de seguro son viajes que se da para hacer sus planes -las conclusiones recién son sacadas, ahora que lo pienso si tienen coherencia-.

-...En verdad -Fluttershy se concentra- nunca le pregunte sobre sus viajes, Rarity me dijo que eran porque el vende diamantes, ayudado por unos amigos que hizo.

-¿Y si es que **amigos** es una **palabra clave** para referirse a **"traficantes"? ¡¿Y diamantes, "carne fresca"?!**

-No lo sé -sintiéndose más intimidada y levemente enojada por ese aumento del tono- espero que no... entonces, ¿su amargura se debería por lo que hace cosas malas, y lo estresa? un punto en contra que daría a tu tesis es -lo mira- es muy mal peleador, muchas veces casi lo matan y no es por insultarlo pero es distraído, alguien así creo que no duraría nada en esas... or-organizaciones. De ser bueno en lo que dices quizás no hubiera hecho nada , es buen planeador... pero también sus planes casi mas le cobran la vida.

-Dejare que lo pienses Fluttershy, luego le puedes preguntar sobre sus viajes. Si se pone agresivo, intervendré.

-Cualquier ser se pondria incomodo y hasta defensivo en caso de preguntarle di-directamente cosas tan peculiares.

 **ESTA PONI ES DIFICIL!**

-Bien Fluttershy, me ire, solo espero no lo dejes al aire.

-...

Fluttershy se levanta y empieza a acercarse a la puerta.

-Fue una visita muy peculiar.

-Si -mirando al piso, sin alegría-

New human se levanta y empieza a irse, no sin antes decirle a la pegaso.

-Si encuentro algo, te lo mostrare -sale a fuera- me encargare.

-Estare es-esperando -Shy algo desafiante-

 **-Ojos de Fluttershy-**

Me alejo un poco de la puerta, luego me siento nuevamente, ahora sin darme cuenta estaba volando en círculos dando un largo "uhmmm" deteniéndome cuando me di cuenta.

-¿Sera cierto? esto es m-muy repentino, recién lo estoy empezando a conocer y justo esa vez el me dijo que era carnívoro y que también lo hablaríamos, aunque no ha sucedido nada hasta ahora ¿qué dices Ángel?

El conejo estaba caminando a una dirección hasta que la pegaso le interrumpió el recorrido un momento, entonces se da media vuelta y hace un gesto de qué vuelva a repetir la pregunta.

-¿Dices que Cristian puede llegar a ser un criminal come carne solo el hecho de que...bueno, me dijo que come carne?

Ángel lo piensa un momento, luego se detiene, agarra un papel y un crayón azul de quien sabe donde para empezar a dibujar.

 **El resultado: Un dibujo de lineas del humano con cuchillo y tenedor, dientes literalmente de tiburón, y sobre una mesa Fluttershy teniendo los ojos en x.**

-Oh vamos, si seria así ya me hubiera comido.

-Lo estás defendiendo mucho, ¿no dices?

Ángel hace un gesto de no ver sido él el que gesticulo las palabras, entonces Discord hace su aparición atrás del conejo, con forma de conejo solo que de un color marrón oscuro, asustando o más bien sorprendiendo a Ángel.

-¿uh? Discord, que bueno verte.

-¿Le crees al tipo ese?

-Quizas... no sé, ha sido muy gentil conmigo últimamente, y creo que me parecería bobo arruinarlo todo, solo por acusar de ser un criminal a alguien. Discord ¿tu sabes algo que yo no?

-¿Saber qué? ¡OH! FLUTTERSHY! -Una garra al pecho y estirando su cuello para atrás- ¿estás diciendo que yo espió a Cristian u otros seres todo el día? -Discord complementamente indignado- me decepcionas Fluttershy, yo jamas pensaba que pensarías que yo seria capaz de espi-

Repentinamente aparece otro Discord vestido como Los Hombres de Negro.

-AAAH! ¡con qué aquí estabas! **¡ya descubrimos lo que Rainbow Dash oculta en su cajón! ¡es un d-**

El Discord que habla con Fluttershy mira al otro que llego...que extrañamente trae un smoking completamente negro al igual que los anteojos, dándole un gesto completamente molesto.

En mi lugar solo puedo levantar una ceja y dando una "Aja".

-Ups creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo.

 **-Vete de aquí antes que retuerza tu realidad como a una toalla** -Discord hablándole por una vía no vocal-

El Discord versión Agente Gubernamental de cualquier País interventor se va.

-No Fluttershy, tampoco es que tenga todo el tiempo del mundo para ver lo que descubren esos idiotas.

-Hablando seriamente, Discord, ¿sabes algo sobre Cristian que pueda ser cierto?

El Espíritu del Caos deja de flotar, terminando sentado sobre un sillón común, no para hacer el caos pero si para decir con voz nada animada.

-No es que no pueda meterme, pero a pesar de todo no creo que Cristian sea de aquellos que guste de golpear a cualquiera, tiene sus rayas.

-¿Entonces?

-No es una buena influencia, pero tampoco algo peligroso.

-¿Entonces él tiene razón?

-¿Tu qué me dices? -pregunta Discord-

Fluttershy cierra los ojos, evaluando por un momento esa posibilidad para decir.

-Pues... no sé, debería de -abre los ojos- evaluarlo.

Discord no está, ni siquiera dejo el clásico sonido de cuando se transporta.

El día no se detuvo en ese lugar, New Human continuo su camino en poder saber un poco más la personalidad que tuvo el otro humano, y no fue la más buena, descartando a Fluttershy, Cristian tuvo muchos puntos negativos con casi todas.

Mayormente con Rainbow Dash, aunque realmente preguntarle a esa pegaso sobre el humano es esperar que tu enemigo tenga puntos positivos sobre ti. Aun con esas, y no tomando en cuenta como se llevan ellos, el empuje final fue también Twilight que termino cediendo ante el "héroe" sobre información realmente delicada del humano.

-Celestia me pidió que lo vigile.

-¿Entonces crees que él pueda ocultar algo?

-Quizas...si, lo último que quiero es saber que algún humano traiga malas influencias a Equestria.

-¿Y yo traigo malas influencias?...

-No, realmente eres un buen chico. Aunque si hablamos de Cristian... no es que por donde él vaya se haga el amor...

Twilight mira a New Human, luego tras unos segundos se sonroja un poco.

-NO ME REFIERO A U-UNA MANERA -Mueve sus cascos- **¡YA SABES!**

-Entiendo -evitando estimulaciones- entonces Celestia ya sospecha sobre Cristian, nunca se debe dudar de su alteza, le debo mi total respeto -cerrando los ojos-

-Wow...

-¿Qué? -la mira-

-No, nada...

-Dime, vamos Twilight.

-Lo que pasa es que...Cristian **nunca** demostró algún respeto por la Princesa Celestia.

-No me digas...-sin sorprenderse-

-El la llego a insultar, no sé que hablaron pero el siempre la rechaza, es irrespetuoso, y la trata como a una más...

-¿Como?

-Bromas insulsas, él es de esos que da...empujones, no sé, y cuando se habla de algo serio... o no se da cuenta de la situación o no las considera como tal.

-(Cristian me da repugnación ahora) Todos los humanos somos distintos, y no les toco el mejor de todos.

-Pero se soporta... aún vive en el castillo.

 **-Yo ya lo echaría.**

-Jejeje vaya broma -Twilight guarda unos papeles- si...vaya broma, no, aun no llegaría a altos grados, ya le hable sobre sus faltas.

-Espero las aceptes, solo espero no interrumpir en lo que haga ese rufian. ¿tienes actos delictivos?

-Debe de pagar más de cien mil al pueblo por -suspiro- daños colaterales.

Silencio por ambos lados.

-¿Soportas lo que hace? -New-

-No tanto... una vez cuando recién llego, mi inodoro, Cristian, qué día fue ese...

-Twilight, espero tengas cuidado con Cristian.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que él esta en una organización delictiva.

-No lo creo, de hecho, cuando llegamos ocurrió una especie de alarma, Celestia me aviso, algo realmente raro fue que me pidió que envié a los humanos a resolverlo...El problema no era uno que requería mucho ingenio, más bien fuerza. Cristian intervino junto a Lyra, Bonbom con otro y hasta que lo encontramos ya estuvimos en medio de un lugar bajo tierra. Algo perturbador de ese caso... es que de por medio **había carne** , todos estamos hechos de carne... pero esa era recién extirpada, no quiero saber por qué pasaron a los que les pertenecía.

 **-Estoy seguro que después del hecho, Cristian vio esa carne y contacto con alguien** -Twilight se alarma y me mira- **lo digo porque los humanos somos carnívoros, si Cris no te los dijo es porque no confía en ti, en nadie.**

-Que dato...(Si lo sabia, solo que esperaba que el mismo me lo diga) si no me confió eso... ¿qué más ocultara?

-Creo que nada bueno, Twi, pero ten cuidado, cuando menos lo esperes sucederá algo.

-Celestia también parece tener esas expectativas, incluso me pidió vigilarlo; tu también igual que Celestia, eso que también eres humano, todos parecen tener ese pensamiento hacia él ¿por qué? no sé si pensar como todos ustedes, prefiero pensar que no seria así.

-Bueno, quizás porque el es algo así como una bomba a punto de estallar. Creo que tu eres la que tiene un punto medio sobre él ¿qué me dices?

-Que...yo... defendería Equestria ¿tú lo harías?

-¿Es necesaria la pregunta? -El humano dándole una sonrisa-

-Es raro...antes que preguntes, porque Cristian nunca dijo algo así.

-¿En serio?

-Si, solo que una vez...

 **FLASH BACK.**

Twilight estaba frente a Cristian, él sentado leyendo un libro, la alicornio llego no con el objetivo de encontrarlo, pero justo ahora que lo tiene de frente, pregunta de paso.

-Cristian... perdón si la pregunta no tiene nada que ver con la situación pero, si alguna vez Equestria esta en peligro ¿tú qué harías?

Cristian solo cierra el libro, la mira y contesta. Twilight espera con algo de ansias la respuesta del humano.

-Si es que llego a vivir solo consiguiendo además ser inmune a tus extorsiones -la mira- **NADA.** Soy un humano no más, hace poco apenas conseguí mi ciudadania y ¿ya me preguntas eso?, directamente me agarro todo lo mio, me voy al primer vuelo a la re-mierda de aquí y me instalare en otro lugar hasta que pase todo.

 **-... -puntos perpetuos de incomodidad-.**

-Dentro de todo ustedes salvaron a Equestria un montón de veces -acomodándose en una posición no muy común para mirar a Twilight-.

-¿Y si nos pasa algo?

- **Starlight -** pasa a la siguiente pagina-.

 **-...**

-No es como si todo el reino dependiera de un humano ¿no? y si es que lo hace, debe ser algo irreal o quizás puede ser una historia mal escrita y su protagonista seria un gary stu ¿ya leíste esos?

 **-No me gustan...las peores historias y personajes...**

- **¡Al fin algo que compartimos!**

 **Fin FLASH BACK.**

-¿Era necesario meter el tema Gary Stu?

-...No, pero estuvo. Eso respondió, lo que me hace dudar de su voluntad, claro que en el no encajaría "voluntad de hierro" ¿no?

-Jejeje eso va más para mi, Twi.

-Tienes razón.

-Y lo dije de broma jeje.

-En él...voluntad de latón.

-JAJAJA! Twilight, hablando en serio ¿vigilas a Cristian?

-Celestia me lo pidio, claro! -con un tono que resalta la palabra "obvio"-

-Pero ¿lo haces? vigilarlo DIRECTAMENTE.

Twilight empieza a incomodarse, New comprende, esta otra vez en poder de "atacar".

-No me gusta intervenir en su privacidad.

 **-¿Pero si en la de Starlight?**

-¡No es lo mismo! -Twilight golpea su casco al suelo-.

-Entonces yo lo vigilare.

-No lo permitiré, aun teniendo en cuenta lo bueno que eres y lo que hiciste por Equestria.

-¿Por qué?

-Me sentiría mal el invadir la privacidad de los demás **(sin contar Starlight! is my alumna!)**...

-Sentirías un peso en tu lomo, de seguro ya tienes bastante estrés...

-Si.

-Igual lo haré -reafirma New-

-Eso me haría sentir mal ¿obligarte? ¿qué clase de Princesa espiaría a sus subordinados?

New empieza a ver los títulos de los libros con desinterés, hasta que dice:

-Una Princesa que quiere proteger a su reino...

-No uses eso ante mi, no considero a Cristian un peligro.

-Yo veré, igual, lo haré por mi cuenta.

-Pero yo...

-Lo haré por mi cuenta, lo cual significa que no es por obedecerte ni porque me lo ordenaste -me pongo a la espalda de la alicornio- lo cual significa que ya no tendrás más...estrés. Al menos en eso.

Entonces New Human empieza a masajear a la Princesa. En lo que ella reacciona...mejor...léanlo ustedes mismos.

-HEY! ¿Qué haces?...vaya, que bien lo haces.

-Sip...espiare al otro, supongo que él no te da lo que yo sí.

-Tienes razón...

-(Fue más facil de lo que pensaba...) me ire.

-Espera ¿qué harás ahora? -la alicornio no ocultando el breve sentimiento de tristeza-.

-Buscar un indicio, nos vemos Twi.

-Chau.

 **Día 7 Compartido -Cristian y New Human-.**

Despidiéndose de los ponis que los acompañaron al camino por la montaña, se quedaron todo el sexto día en el pueblo, no tenia tantos lugares exóticos pero ver las casas, era bonito, cada una era distinta, o al menos con más variedad a diferencia de Ponyville. El mismo día a la tarde-noche viajaron a Ponyville, el tren no llega directamente al pueblo por lo que tuvieron que tomar un camino considerable hasta llegar a la estación más próxima.

Antes de continuar, estuvieron en un dialogo.

-Oye, Pink, no llegamos a la cima ¿y aun así estas feliz? no entiendo.

-La cima debería de estar en el espacio...o cerca ¿a caso no viste las películas de ciencia ficción que sin traje en el espacio se te explota la cabeza? -sonriendo a la vez que se apunta a su cabeza-

-No por nada es "ciencia ficción"...no creo que en el espacio se te reviente la cabeza, más bien es por falta de aire y el frió del vació.

-Okey.

-El punto es ¿no estas triste por no ver alcanzado la cima?

Pinkie se detiene y lo mira.

-Cristian, el punto era reírnos y ver que sucedía en el trayecto. SABES lo que sucederá al final...pero lo que NO es lo que pasara en el trayecto, yo no lo sabia...y me gusto descubrirlo.

-(Pensando:Vaya...¿qué sucederá en el trayecto? es algo que no sé, buena explicación) entiendo...

-Yo quería cantar muchas veces para volver abajo, pero parece que tu solo querías alcanzar la cima ¿acaso estabas obsesionado con ella?

-Yo...pensaba que ese era el objetivo.

 **En el tren casi no hablaron del viaje por unas razones.**

1: Pinkie estaba cansada (Cantar, bailar, correr, saltar, romper la cuarta pared, romper la pared, formar una banda, reunirse en cuevas de osos polares montañosos, componer música y sonreír durante los seis días seguidos...cansa).

2: Cristian estaba callado, y se durmió porque hasta dentro del tres hacia un frió para taparse con 1000 sabanas.

Al cerca de finalizar el viaje. Pinkie estaba despierta, en silencio y mirando la ventana. Cristian se dio cuenta y lo único que hizo fue presenciarla unos momentos, levantando una ceja con extrañeza y no cambiando su cara porque recién se despertó, por lo tanto tenia los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pinkie Pie solo inclino un poco su cabeza, mirando al humano, su cachete pegado al vidrio hacia que sus labios estén un poco aplastados-

-¿Uhm? -acurrucándose- no, nada.

Actualmente ya están devuelta, caminando con el conjunto de maletas, Pinkie esta cargando desde su lomo, sus costados, algo al cuello, por todos lados, en cambio Cristian solo lleva un chango (carrito) con tres maletas, dos de medio tamaño y una pequeña, aunque más grande que una mochila.

Llegar 6 horas ante de lo esperado parece notarse, no hubo nadie esperando en la estación.

Pinkie Pie desde la estación hasta lo que van del camino no esta dando ni un gesto de cansancio, ni siquiera una gota de sudor zurca su frente (tomando en cuenta que es gráficamente visible).

-¿Qué tal el viaje? -pregunta Cristian-

-Estuviste ahí bobito, ya sabes lo mismo que yo.

-Claro, solo quería sacar charla...

-Entonces solo dí "Pinkie ¿quieres hablar de algo?" y te contestare "¡Si! ¿sobre que tema quieres hablar?".

-¿Cual es mi catalogo? jaja.

-Chistes, deportes, Equestria, mis amigas (ya las conoce, cierto), noticias, chistes "de tono", anécdotas, "verdad o reto" -respiro óndo- matemáticas, lógica Pinkie, ehm...

-No rebusques -piensa que seleccionar- anecdotas.

-Usted ha selecionado anecdotas, bien, ¿de qué edad?

-Tu niñez ¿como fue?

-Si hubieras visto mi niñes veras que yo no era para NADA lo que soy ahora.

-¿Tenias el pelaje gris? jaja.

-De hecho mis hermanas tienen esas variedades de tonos...

-No lo dije para ofender ¿entonces dices que tu eres la unica "brillante" de tu familia?

-Mi color de pelaje es de tono "brillante", si te refieres a eso -le mira- si.

-Bien ¿como conseguiste tu cutie mark? que casi abandonamos las anecdotas.

-Pues...

-ESPERA! No sé si esto contara, pero yo antes no les decia "cutie mark".

-¿Como les decias? -arqueando una ceja-

-...Tatuajes al cachete del culo...

Pinkie da un salto enorme, aun con la carga pesada fue capaz de impulsarse como una pluma.

 **-¿QUÉEEEeeeee?** **PFFFUAJAJAJA!** -Si no fuera por las maletas, Pinkie se tiraría al suelo y se retorcería de la risa-

-De no ver sido por Fluttershy esas vez que nos jodimos bien jodidos, que me explico eso de las cutie, te lo hubiera dicho así.

-Bien bien...jaja, solo evita contar eso a nuestras amigas, que ellas no reaccionarían como yo lo hice.

-Soy mas bien un metiche, pero igual, tu solo cuéntame sobre tu Cutie Mark.

-Una vez un día...

 **Todo transcurria bien.**

Gary y las demás estuvieron esperando a los dos. No los encontraron, eso los alarmo un poquito. Aunque tras ir a Sugar Cup Corner ya los encontraron.

-Si, estamos bien, chicas, luego quisiera contarles sobre el viaje pero estoy cansada.

-Que bueno -Twilight sonriendole- pero ¿y Cristian? tengo que hablar con él, es raro que no haya ido al castillo.

-Esta aquí, solo que se encuentra durmiendo, parece que llegamos antes que ustedes.

-Si.

-Seis horas,no me esperaba que ustedes nos vengan a retirarnos mas tarde. Además tampoco me esperaba que llegáramos a esa hora...lo siento.

-No te disculpes, ahora que sabemos como están, estamos más calmadas.

Las demás amigas hablando entre si, justo cuando Twilight termino, el silencio volvió y Twilight hablo apenas se consolido el silencio.

-Bien Pink, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego chicas.

Cuando se fueron todas las demás, quedo tras ellas un humano, miraba sonriente a la poni rosa, y sus ojos estaban brillantes con la luz.

Su figura tapaba el sol, quedando visibles sus brillantes ojos y boca que formaba una sonrisa incomoda de observar.

-Hola.

-H-hola -extrañada- bien, tengo que cerrar.

-Espera, ¿tu eres Pinkie Pie?

-Sipidipi.

-¿Podría pasar?

-No lo creo, estoy cuidando a los bebes Cake, y no dejan pasar a los desconocidos.

-¿Cristian es conocido para los padres de las criaturas bebes?

Pinkie Pie se queda boquiabierta, sus ojos se quedan analizando al humano que tiene justo al frente, que no es Cristian ni Bruno, inspeccionando con completo detalle.

-¿Qué tienes contra él? -cambiándole el tono-

-¿Yo? -hace una cara de "yo no dije nada"- Pie.

-Bien, ¿quieres un pastel?

-Si.

-Son 45 bits.

 **-¿QUÉ?**

-Sigue tu camino, embustero.

 **(Pinkie Pie dijo una palabra no muy sonada a Discord, que era una asi, no me acuerdo en que temporada, creo la 2).**

-Oh pfft vaya, ¡vamos Pink!

-No te conozco. Si quieres venir por Cristian...ven mañana.

-Bien, fue un placer... no te pude conocer, Pinkie Pie, yo-

-¿Qué?

-Lo que te queria explicar... soy nuevo aquí,y...

-¿Qué?

-Lo que sucede es...

-¿Qué?

-¿Diras solo "qué"?

 **-¿Qué?** -sonriendo y lo último, dicho con tono melódico y a la vez burlón-

Esto último bajoneo mucho a nuestro humano como todos fics clichés y Gary Stus, tanto que logro repelerlo.

-Nada -con los hombros bajos- nada.

El tipo se va, mientras tanto Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie nunca sintió "satisfacción" de echar a alguien...acabo...de...echar...a alguien, negarle la amistad, alguien nuevo, como lo fueron Twilight Sparkle o hasta Cristian, y sintió... _satisfacción_ , sin darse cuenta ya hasta tenia una sonrisa.

-¿En que...me estoy transformando?

Pinkie Pie sabe que muy al fondo de su ser esta por ocurrir algo, casi hasta no quiere sentirlo, su Pinkie Sentido, al solo ver al humano que tuvo al frente ¿quién era?, por alguna razón sus amigas estaban con él, con unas sonrisas y armonía, de la que no participo ¿qué les sucedió? ¿qué paso en esta semana?

La detectación de sorpresa sigue activa, esta vez incomoda, mucho, ¿qué? ¿él logro muchas cosas QUE UN HUMANO NORMAL NO LOGRARÍA? ¿y qué también "embobo" a las demás? ¿y que si ella...lo dejaba pasar...iba a ir por ella? ¿tiene un harem?...no, pero se esta consolidando.

Todo esto en un segundo,su Pinkie Sentido le sirvió, advirtiéndole algo que las demás no se dieron cuenta.

Pinkie Pie sabe lo que continuara, si pasa algo...si el tiempo llega a al alcanzar, **continuara.**

Cuando aparece un Gary Stu...los problemas llegan ¿por qué mejor los problemas no llegan antes?, justamente cuando estos seres fetosos malditos hijos de su puta madre tocan algo, todo gira a su alrededor, esos que no pudieron soportar su vida en la tierra y tienden a escaparse para crear cosas sin revelación.Y son ellos los héroes vanidosos, queriendo vivir la falsa fantasía de algún día poder estar sobre la piel de sus protagonistas.

Pinkie Pie tiene miedo, y mucho.

 **Travesía en Equestria: Un nuevo trayecto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:** **¿Mi Equestria?**

 **Marco:Mi Equestria.**

 **Equestria, dime ¿para quienes crees que esta reservada? ¿para nosotros? ¿Equestria te elige o tú eliges a Equestria? ¿ella te reserva un objetivo épico?**

 **En Equestria pueden llegar pobres y ricos, felices y tristes, serios y divertidos, aventureros y hogareños: Lo que hagan en Equestria puede ser cosa de ellos, no hay policía que te pueda decir "Eso no hagas" más que los propios protagonistas de ese mundo. Esto nos llevo a variadas criticas.**

 **Si estas aquí es porque aquí no existe la policía pero si esas leyes no escritas ¿qué has visto en nuestro protagonista?: Alguien que intenta ser realista sin saberlo.**

 **Por otro lado tenemos a quienes no hacen caso a esas leyes porque no les importa, no es que sea malo, pero si estas aquí es porque te habrás dado un respiro de ellos o no te atraen (o los detestas).**

 _23/10/2017_

 _6:55 p.m._

 _ **LO SIENTO, solo espero aguantes la PARODIA.**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 **..**

 **.**

Ocurre una explosión en un galpón de colchones suaves evita-muertesdecaidasdepuentes (referencia: Cap 34 de Travesía en Equestria).

De allí sale un panda-flor-mutado que se quiere morir pero no le entendían ni un carajo así que quería provocarlo por terceros.

-¿Qué sucede? -frota sus ojos- ¿qué provoca todo ese ruido?

La madera partida y el fuego a lo lejos se visualiza desde la habitación del castillo.

-Oh no.

Se viste inmediatamente para ir al lugar asediado por lo que sea que ande haciendo los destrozos.

Muy al poco tiempo se ve frente a la bestia.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡DETENTE!

Junta sus manos para hacer una bola de fuego, la bestia parecía molesta ya de antemano por algo en la espalda, se da media vuelta mostrando a Rainbow Dash atacandolo, la bola de fuego sigue su trayecto.

-¡NOO!

La pegaso noto esto, retirandose inmediatamente de la bestia, tirandola al suelo.

-¿QUIÉN? -Mira al humano- ¡CASI ME DAS, IDIOTA!

-Lo siento, Dash.

-¡TONTO, SE ESTÁ RETIRANDO!

 **-¡I WANT DIE!** -Dijo la bestia, su boca exageradamente ancha no le permite hablar con claridad.

-¡DICE QUE QUIERE **DESTRUIR PONYVILLE Y EQUESTRIA!** Oh dios -decia New preocupado- yo me haré cargo.

-¡No! -grita Dash- ¿en serio quieres hacerlo solo?

-Te lastimaras, debes quedarte.

 **-Oh... the whore mother** -dijo la bestia con desgana.

-Es un riesgo que debo de correr por el bien de todos -continuo el humano.

 **-I'm going to the shit!**

-¡Tu callate!

El humano reacciono tirando poder ya retenido, terminando en el rostro de la bestia que no hizo nada por eludirla, sus bellos faciales rápidamente se consumieron y sus ojos explotaron. Por simple acto del dolor, la bestia dio un severo puñetazo al suelo, haciendo volar una gran roca de tierra para golpearla con su rostro, sin más el monstruo cayo finalmente al agujero que el mismo provoco.

Dash logro salvar al humano, aun cuando eludir ese ataque era totalmente sencillo.

Al cabo de unos segundo New se dio cuenta que tenia a la pegaso sobre su pecho, sonrojándose casi al instante.

-Gracias Rainbow.

-D-de nada.

Ambos se miraron avergonzados, desviaron sus miradas apenados.

-Entonces...-dijo la pegaso.

-Tu, Raimbow ¿estas-

-¡¿Escuchaste eso?!

Del polvo levantado por la pequeña batalla se acercaba alguien tranquilo, New y Dash se pusieron en guardia, no podía ser un poni que haya estado cerca.

-Que raro, esa cosa dijo en ingles "de saber que escucharia esa última escena, no me hubiera dejado vencer por ellos".

-¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!

-Yo, Cristian ¿alguién me pudiera decir que sucedio por aquí?

Cristian recién salio del polvo, iba vestido con una camiseta celeste cielo y jean, bueno, estos detalles son casi innecesarios.

New recordo que justamente quería hablar con él, cuando estuvo por llegar al frente suyo, Dash se interpuso sonriente.

-Lo que sucedió es que a estas horas de la mañana, una bestia panda-flor ataco está parte. Claramente los que nos hicimos cargo hemos sido yo y -se acerca al Manos de Fuego- no hace falta decir quién.

-Oh claro -dijo Cristian con desinterés- ¿tendrá relación con los Rootmens? lo digo por ser de plantas -vagando la mirada en el polvo de atrás- no me interesa.

-¿Rootmens? -inquiero Manos de Fuego- cuéntame sobre ellos, por favor.

-Que te lo diga Rainbow, ella también estuvo ahí. Estaba aquí de paso.

Cristian se consiguió la mirada des-aprobatoria de ambos, pero New siguió con su impulso.

-Cris, vete a la -Dash se detiene.

-Espera, Cristian -lo toma del hombro.

-...¿Qué?

New lo suelta para ofrecer su mano derecha, con la palma colocada verticalmente. Cristian al poco se giro, observo la palma con extrañeza.

-¿Y esto? ¿qué, es necesario?

-Te extiendo mi mano en forma de paz. Vamos, solo quiero llevarme bien con el ahora único humano que hay en todas estas tierras. A parte de mi.

-No más no vayas a ser gay -miro al otro- no tengo problemas, pero odio a los pegajosos.

Rainbow no dudo en dar una mirada de disgusto que llego a las sensaciones del pelinegro.

-Pero no importa -continuo Cris.

Una vez Cristian saludo al otro humano se dispuso a marcharse, para ser detenido por última vez.

-Hey Cris ¿tendrías tiempo para encontrarnos? pon el lugar del encuentro ¿ahora estas ocupado?

-Buscando trabajo. Más a la tarde.

La mochila que traia a su espalda apoyaba la excusa.

New se quedo paralizado unos segundos. Mirando desaparecer la silueta entre el polvo.

-Hey ¿qué te sucede? -pregunta Dash.

-¿Eh? cierto -mira a la pegaso- ¿que dijiste?

-Tú, te quedaste quieto sin decir nada.

-¿Alguna vez no sentiste una "chispa" al mirar a alguien a los ojos?

-Jeje -sonrojada- si...

-A la chispa que me refiero -mira a la pegaso- una de competitivad, rivalidad. A esa chispa.

-Oh ¡la tuve! -Rainbow se aleja- muchas veces, bueno, tengo que irme a hacer unas cosas...b-buen trabajo encargándonos de esa cosa ¡Manos de Fuego!

Dash se fue, New quedo solo con el polvo levantado por la pegaso.

Más tarde ese mismo día, New se encontró con Lyra, las cosas hubieran y podían llegar a más, de no ver sido porque aun está el deber que lo manda a por Cristian.

Se acerca a pelinegro que recién se despide de un poni que se puede dudar abiertamente a que se dedica.

-¡Hola! ¿Ahora estas ocupado?

-Pues -Cristian observa preocupado un pequeño bolso- ¿qué quieres?

-Quien advierte no traiciona jeje ya te dije que quiero hablar contigo.

-Podemos hablar aquí.

-Preferiría tomar un café aquí cerca, si no te molesta. Mi estomago esta vacío.

-¿Quieres tomar café o hablar como es debido? déjalo, vamos.

Se sentaron en unas sillas realmente pequeñas, fueron atendidos, New pidió café y Cristian se abstuvo de ordenar algo.

-Y -New revolvía el café- ya quería yo poder devolverte las preguntas.

-Empieza, a ver qué tienes.

-Hay algo que me sorprende de ti, en serio Cristian, te admiro y es -le mira a los ojos- ¿como aguantas estar en Equestria?

-Vaya, comenzaste directo ¿como aguanto en Equestria?

-Un poco más exacto, en Ponyville, noto de ti que no tienes agrado por vivir aquí.

-Bien, esto no me molesta, y puede ser que tus observaciones son superficiales.

-¿Andas buscando trabajo? tu mismo lo has dicho ¿verdad? -toma un pequeño sorbo- ¿no es así?

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-¿Por qué, acaso le debes algo a alguien?

New miro con cara desafiante a Cristian, instigadora más bien.

-Aquí no hay secretos por si quieres insinuar algo -Cristian sonríe a New- debo a Ponyville una gran deuda que me restringe muchas cosas, y tomar charlas contigo mientras tomas café no me ayuda en nada.

-Estas haciendo buena defensa, Cris.

- _No me molesta poner el dialogo antes que los golpes_ -respondió Cristian.

-Lo mismo me _gustaría_ decir.

A su alrededor caminaban los ponis, muchas yeguas solas o con pareja, la camarera iba atendiendo a quienes los nuevos clientes, New continua hablando con Cristian.

-No me has contestado ¿como puedes estar en Equestria?

-Fácil: Por la deuda.

-¿Eso significa que si no fuera por la deuda, tu te marcharías?

-Puede ser.

-¿Acaso no te importa Ponyville? -dijo New, haciendo a un lado su café.

El humano miro al cielo, esta volando Rainbow Dash despejando el cielo tranquilamente, baja la mirada y Cris también mira a Dash, aunque serio.

-Cuando las conoces -dice Cristian, aun mirando a la pegaso- quieres irte cuanto antes -Cristian baja la mirada.

-¿Eso a que viene? ¿te refieres a Rainbow? -pregunta el Manos de Fuego molesto- es la mejor poni que alguien puede conocer.

-Ante tus ojos, solo espero que no venga aquí -comentario fugaz- solo que ella...mierda que jode.

-Mientras tu te fuiste, Rainbow me contó lo mucho que quería pelear contigo.

-¿Y?

-Pensé que dirías sobre el dialogo jeje ella solo quiere probarte, ver como peleas.

-Oye, en nuestro mundo las peleas por pelear ya están medio anticuadas, excepto en el deporte, y unas situaciones más en las que no quiero entrar en detalles. No me veo en la obligación de hacerlo.

-Y Rainbow me contó que, aun sin estar una pelea, tu le has golpeado. Eso me molesto, seré sincero, jajaja, me dieron ganas de golpearte -El Manos de Fuego daba una carcajadas, luego tomo un largo trago del café.

-Jajaja -Cristian se rio junto al otro- parece que lo dices en serio. Bueno, hay quienes se lo buscan.

Repentinamente bajo la taza, agarro a Cristian del cuello y lo trajo teniéndolo muy próximo.

-No te quieras hacer el gracioso conmigo -se observaron con detenimiento, hasta que detuvo la tensión dejando a Cristian y riéndose a carcajadas- ¡tienes que ver tu cara! era broma...era...broma.

-Claro -dijo Cris volviendo a acomodarse su camisa.

-Realmente me provoca ver a golpeadores de mujeres.

-Rainbow lo empezó todo ¿acaso está bien que una mujer golpeé a un hombre?

-No quiero entrar en zonas -New pasa su dedo por la mesa- Auch, calientes. Cristian ¿alguna vez tu comiste carne?

-¿Qué clase de **estúpida pregunta es esa?** -inquirió Cristian con un tono de desprecio- ¡por su puesto!

-Me refiero aquí, en Equestria -especifico New con más calma.

-En la tierra de los grifos es totalmente legal. Si, me declaro culpable -levantando las manos, poniéndolas detrás de la nuca- no puedo dejarla.

Claramente el otro humano miro esto como una declaración en forma de chiste. En verdad en menos de una semana ya pudo averiguar bastante.

-Escuche por ahí que hay organizaciones de la carne por Equestria.

-Que cosa, quizás hay seres que les gusta por simple necesidad, como la mía ¿piensas que la abandonaré por estar en un reino que no lo tolera?

-¿No te preguntaste de donde viene? Cristian, aquí todos tienen conciencia, incluso las vacas.

-No quieras hacerme sentir culpable. Te aseguro que no lo conseguirás. Una pregunta.

New trono sus dedos, ya el cielo se está haciendo naranja y las nubes desaparecieron.

-Dime -responde New acomodandoce en la silla.

-¿Como te va aquí? ¿como aguantas, en tu lugar? -pregunto.

-Sencillo, y eso te lo respondo con otra pregunta -Levanta las cejas, cierra los ojos y estira sus manos al cielo- ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar lo sexys que son los ponis?

Si Cristian estaría tomando un café lo estaría escupiendo al escuchar eso.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que dije, sexys. Oh, si tuvieras mis ojos.

-Me pegaría un tiro.

-Jajaja.

-Enfermo de mierda. ¿Hablas en joda, no es así?

-¿Por qué crees que todas me quieren?

Cristian no lo tolero más, se levanto, fue tan brusco el movimiento que de alguna manera tiro resto del café sobre si.

-Oh mierda.

Salio caminando sin despedirse.

-OYE ¡CRISTIAN! **¿No dices que los ponis son sexys?**

Cristian no se quería dar vuelta, nuevamente su mente fue invadida por el estúpido pensamiento que lo molesto a las pocas semanas de estar en Ponyville. Se volvió como un martillo que le golpea la mente, la deuda, la carne y los sentimientos de odio se desvanecieron por el miedo:¿Volverá a la Tierra? ¿conocerá a una mujer como es debido? ya estuvo considerando, la pregunta de New ¿por qué los ponis serian sexys? es lo único que tendrá el resto de su vida. Por más que se crea el serio, la mentira que nos creímos en el inicio de esto, esa seriedad falsa que se reviste en su mentalidad es solo la manera de mantener ocupada su mente traicionera.

"No caeré tan bajo, no seré un zoofilico de mierda" Fueron palabras, como las mismas que se dijo "Nunca repetiré en la escuela" eso fue cumplido, pero esto no es la escuela, aquí habla sobre un principio que tarde o temprano todo ser humano se preocupará, por tener alguien del sexo opuesto a su lado, o mínimo, de la misma especie.

-¿Por qué crees que todos me quieren? abandona lo que no eres, vive sin prejuicios ¿no crees que los ponis son sexys?

-¿Q-QUÉ?

Cristian se dio media vuelta al fin, temblante, dudoso ¿por qué crees que todos me quieren? ¡¿TODOS TE QUIEREN?!

New Human estaba parado, como si flotara, a Cristian le pareció ver una ilusión traicionera ¿en verdad, ESE TIPO **ES HUMANO?**

Está con las manos extendidas y con una sonrisa, mirando a los ojos de Cristian, al rededor de su cuerpo tiene a todos las yeguas que paseaban por ahí cerca, las ponis, el grupo de amigas apareció de entre los bordes de su cuerpo.

Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow (esto no es una sorpresa) y Rarity. Todas a su lado, en una especie de imagen que te resume un harem.

-¿Tu podrías tenerlo si quisieras? si, puedes.

Rainbow se iba acercando seductoramente a New Human, su ropa iba desapareciendo dejando en su cuerpo una pequeña flama, la pegaso no se excluía de un cambio:A medida que se acercaba, su cuerpo se iba transformando en uno humano, poco a poco dando la relevancia de ser uno antropomórfico, o como vulgarmente lo conocemos algunos: " _Furry_ ".

-Esto es lo mas cercano a un humano que tendrás, Cristian.

-¿Como mierdas? ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? ¿COMO MIERDAS? -Volvio a preguntar, nervioso- ¡¿QUE MIERDAS HAS HECHO?!

-Mierdas, mierdas y solo eso, mierdas,Cristian. Vives en los insultos. Deberías de doblegarte y quizás serias mi "compa" en todo esto, batallas legendarias y damas hermosas, más que estas yeguas.

Ninguna de las yeguas se inmuto con esto, al contrario, todas dieron un alarido de placer hacia la figura de New Human.

-Aquí vulgarmente me llaman New Human, New, pero mi nombre es...

Cristian es atormentado nuevamente, no por New Human, sino por Pinkie Pie quién lo sacude bruscamente.

-¡CRIIIISTIAN!

Cristian se quedo atónito, miro donde estaba New: Desapareció, parece que lo hizo porque sabia lo que pasaba por su mente, no hay duda, de seguro el lo provoco todo.

Se quedo frágil, parado en medio del parque, las yeguas lo miraban extraño y sus parejas las alejaban.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunta Pinkie, sujetándole del brazo.

Cristian lo saco repentinamente para irse caminando. Está vez cuando Pinkie lo vio ser cubierto por un poni que paso al frente suyo, fue él quien desapareció.

-¿Qué raro? -se dijo jugando con sus labios, masajeandolos en una chistosa expresión pensativa- ¿acaso presiente lo mismo que yo?

* * *

Cristian fue movido de escena a la fuerza por la voluntad de...

 **-¿Qué diantres te ha sucedido?**

-¿Por qué me has transportado? -simulando un enojo leve, por más que se esforzaba aun está atónito.

-¿Qué viste? dime dime, no te preocupes.

Discord metió un cable a la oreja derecha de Cristian y algo se escucho muy feo.

-Ups, lado equivocado.

Discord la coloco en la izquierda y de los ojos del humano broto una luz proyector de cine.

-No te muevas ¡mira el telón!

Una pequeña tela blanca, allí se reflejo perfectamente la imagen del humano y las yeguas con furrys.

Cristian no pudo soportar ver esa escena, agarro el cable y la puso en el oído de Discord, de sus ojos salio una escena de una música bastante antigua y Pinkie bailando con una Princesa Hipopótamo.

-Recuerdos -se excuso Discord antes de sacarse el cable- no importa ¿tanto te perturbo?

-¿Recién te das cuenta? me dan ganas de enojarme pero no puedo.

-Uhm...

Discord se puso pensativo, dándole la espalda a Cristian hizo aparecer una ventana donde apoyo sus garras dramáticamente a la vez que fío un suspiro dramatizando su escena.

-Yo deduzco -comenzó a decir el draconequs en un tono profundo- por deducir que deduzco deduciblemente que deduzco -continuo Discord- llegando a la deducible conclusión deductiva que...

-¿Qué?

-Te han **hechizado**.

-Sabia que era puto.

-No esa clase de hechizo, te inflijo lo que podías pensar mezclado a la realidad de él.

Cristian se sentó a reflexionarlo, no podía recordar sus problemas ni nada de lo que estaba pensando antes de esa "visión". Ni siquiera recordaba la charla, solo sabe que ahora tiene temor al humano.

-Cris, tonto, esto es temporal. Solo cálmate para enfatizar las cosas y llora para desahogarte.

-No llorare frente a ti.

-¿Sigues haciendote el fuerte? sabes que lo necesitas.

 **Más tarde ese día.**

El truco fue bastante bueno.

New guardo en la biblioteca un libro de hechicería de pesadillas.

-No está mal aprender magia. Jajaja hay que saber usarla en los momentos menos esperados.

"Pesadilla reflejante: Mira a tu victima a los por diez minutos, no importa que sea entrecortadamente, solo que sean en el rango de una hora que indica el reloj".

Cristian está aturdido mentalmente, mejor que romperle una pierna ¿así de fácil es quebrar a un criminal? Quitando su capacidad de pensar, ahora podre investigar por todos lados sin que el lo impida.

Si es que es Ciudadano de Equestria y radica oficialmente en Ponyville, ya sé donde buscar información:En la Alcaldía.

New Human se dirigió a dicho lugar, para su mala fortuna estaba cerrada por limpieza general.

La capacidad manipuladora de New Human esta a tope ¿por cuanto tiempo? este humano ya ha jugado y ahora sabiendo como funciona las cosas, no será difícil quedarse con Equestria.

 **Pinkie Pie.**

¿Qué está sucediendo en Ponyville?

Algo tranquilizador es no preguntarse ¿qué esta sucediendo en EQUESTRIA?

Ese humano molesto se encuentra con Cristian y resulta que estando cerca de él, Cristian se ve afectado por algo inexplicable.

-Gummy ¿coincidencia? NO LO CREO! -Suelta al cocodrilo sobre un mini-escritorio de detectives- esto tendremos que investigarlo nosotros.

 **Más tarde.**

El dúo de detectives, Pinkie Holmes y Gummy Watson pusieron lupas sobre la mesa, no literalmente, están en la mesa que creyeron ver a New irse corriendo.

-Uhmmm... sospechoso -dijo Pinkie mirando un pelo marrón- vaya -lo puso en su boca para degustar "pruebas"- ¡HUA! -lo saca con una pinza para colocarlo a una bolsa plástica, una vez allí la cierra- ¿Has descubierto algo, Gummytson? ya sabes, la fusión de los nombres Gummy y Watson ¿no te parece gracio...so?

Una yegua estuvo por tomar una tasa de café, después de observar a Pinkie sobre la mesa, no se fijo que en su tasa estaba Gummytson.

-¡Haz encontrado una prueba grande abajo de la nariz...de esa yegua!

-¿Eh, qué? -mira la taza, pone un gesto de disgusto para alejarla con una mueca de asco.

-Gracias -agradece Pinkie- esperé un momento.

Pinkie agrega un polvo a la taza, la toma para mirarla con una visores, luego toma tres tragos molestando aun más a la yegua, dejando los juegos, a los pocos segundos del polvo brillaron tres punto morados.

-AJA! ¡¿Lo ve?! ¡Magia! ¡un hechizo! ¿usted no se imagina que esto es un hechizo de veneno o algo peor?

La yegua pone una cara de horror al oir a Pinkie decir "Hechizo de Veneno".

-¡Y yo estaba por tomar eso!

-Debes agradecerlo a...Gummy Watson...Gummytson para ustedes.

-Gra-gracias detective Gummytson.

Un logo del dúo Pinkie Holmes y Gummy Watson aparece para llevarnos a otra parte.

-Las pruebas indican, Gummy, que este hechizo induje a seres a sus peores pesadillas de tan solo mirar a alguién a los ojos durante una centena de minutos.

-...

-Si, yo también me pregunto como es que Cristian y New se pudieron mirar tanto tiempo.

-...-Gummy lleva su lengua a su ojo.

-No, no creo eso, Gummy.

Las coincidencias inclinaron el miedo inicial de Pinkie a algo llamado...

 **TOCK TOCK TOCK.**

-¿Quién toca la puerta?

Pinkie salio de su escondite, subiendo a la tienda, camino hasta la puerta... antes de abrirla se detuvo para sacarse los lentes, arrojándolos a cualquier lado para recién abrir la puerta.

-Oh, ¡hola chicas!

Las cinco amigas se hacen aun lado, mostrando al Manos de Fuego.

-Bueno, tu también...

-¡Pinkie! -se sorprendió Twilight de este gesto- jeje ¿se conocen?

-No.

-Dejanos hablar un momento.

Twilight empujo a Pinkie adentro y cerro la puerta.

-Pinkie normalmente no se comparta así, cariño jeje -dijo Rarity avergonzada por el comportar de su amiga.

-No te pongas así Rarity, tenemos que comprenderla que nunca me ha visto.

-Bien...

Entonces New acaricio la crin de la modista, ella solo hizo un gesto de placer, bastante enternecedor.

-¡Hey! yo también quiero caricias.

-¿Eh? ¿Rainbow, acaso estas...

-Callate.

De la puerta salieron las dos amigas, Pinkie se mostró un poco más comprensiva, parecía tener un gesto de acuerdo con algo.

-¿Bien?

-Bien -repitio afirmativa Pinkie Pie.

-Hola Pinkie Pie -New extiende su mano- mi nombre es...

La poni rosa se queda mirando la mano, luego a quien le pertenece, intercambiándolas unas cuantas veces.

 **...**

 **Al día siguiente.**

Caminando en círculos tantas veces que sus zapatillas se gastaron tropezándose, el nerviosismo no le deja coordinar sus pies , entonces para evitar absurdas heridas prefirió estar sentado en su cama, sus pies empezaron a temblar inquietos, Cristian frustrado dio un golpe a sus rodillas haciendo que dejen de moverse, pero a los tres segundos el temblar ansioso volvió.

-Oh esto no puede estar pasando.

Apoyo sus codos contra sus rodillas, mirando al piso sin prestar atención.

-¿No crees que haces mucho drama?

-Compáralo con Rarity, esto no es nada.

Ahora empezó a sudar repentinamente, sudor frío se iba acumulando en la punta de su nariz.

-¿Acaso estoy enfermo? ¿pesque una enfermedad?

-Puede ser resultado del hechizo o tu perdida repentina de confianza y seriedad.

-Tiene razón, antes de que preguntes, él, ese...humano, ni siquiera se su nombre.

-¿Acaso tienes perdida de memoria? ¿qué no viste su identificación?

-Recuerdo ver visto una cuando lo encontré...pero no recuerdo lo que decía.

-Infesto tu mente ¿cuanto apuestas a que afecto tu memoria?

-Digo que tiene razón, está falsa seriedad que tuve, de hacer frente a mis problemas y toda esta macana con las ponis ¿por qué me lo tomo tan serio?

-Absurdas mentes humanas ¡me aburren con sus problemas existenciales!

-...

-¿Quieres que te ayude un poco?...¿por qué diantres le haces caso?

-Hay personas que están hechas para Equestria ¿que te parezco yo?

-¿Olvidaste que desde un inicio te dije que aprenderías cosas buenas y malas, mejor, que **no** sabia que aprenderías?

-Si.

-Aprende a aprender a no tirarte atrás, suena tonto pero ¿por qué te rendirías? las cosas no pasaron a más, ese humano aun esta aquí y no tiene trabas en nada de lo que hace.

-¿Dices que él ya conocío a Equestria de antemano?

-Es una buena posibilidad.

- _Es una buena posibilidad_ -repitió Cristian.

Discord se sintió nuevamente aburrido, charlar con el humano de cosas que no son problemas es imposible.

-Ya me parezco a tu ada madrina o algo parecido haciéndote de consejero, me doy, **huaj, asco.**

-Nadie te llamo, Discord.

-Y además me hablas mal, eres malo con tus amigos y te vuelves a hacer el serio.

 **-Ahora ser serio es parte de mi personalidad.**

-¿Podrías explicarte?

-Viste cambios permanentes en ponis a lo largo de las lecciones de la amistad, ahora me toco a mi, aunque sin ser de amistad.

Cristian se mantuvo calmado, paso su mano por su rostro, se miro al espejo, su rostro reflejaba malestar.

-Necesito un baño, me veo terrible.

-JAJAJAJA...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mientras estuviste aquí encerrado como niña de quince años, paso todo un día entero, "Manos de Frijoles" anduvo en la alcaldía, y con Pinkie Pie ¿en tu ilusión, viste a Pinkie Pie?

-No, estuvieron todas...

Recuerda entonces la imagen, quedo tan grabada que con tan solo pensarla, aparece inmediatamente en su mente sin concentrarse.

-Todas excepto Pinkie Pie -completo Cristian- ¿por qué?

-Quien sabe, ese ser pudo abobarlos mentalmente, y va por Pinkie para agregarle.

-¿Debería de hacer algo antes de que se "propague"?

-Aun estas a tiempo.

-Dije que prefiero el dialogo antes que los puños.

-Él tiene poderes ¿para que crees que los tiene? deberias de saber que escoje sin preguntar.

-Okey ¿y qué hago?

-¡¿QUÉ SÉ YO?! ¡NO ME VEO SUMERGIDO EN TU TEMA, HUMANO ASQUEROSO! ¿para qué diantres tienes cerebro? suficiente con mi presencia.

Discord se larga.

-Bien, estoy solo de nuevo.

Es verdad, paso todo un día, es de noche.

New no es el único que puede hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué hará en la Alcaldía? hubo una ocasión en que Applejack para saber sus orígenes, fue allí y...y tienen información sobre ella. En esa parte no sé como pero la tienen, y yo al hacerme Ciudadano no tengo dudas de que también me tengan, puede que ahora New quiera ensuciar mi identidad metiendo cosas que no debe o me anduvo investigando y ya sabe suficiente.

Unos breves segundos de silencio hacen reflejar que Cris en si, SI está solo.

-Vaya, no puedo creer extrañar tan rápido una respuesta de Discord.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

-Hola alcaldesa, vine junto a Twilight ¿usted ya preparo lo que le pedí?

La alcaldesa se rió de manera picara, dejo pasar al humano y la Princesa.

-Jiji seguro, Humano, solo no vayan a destruir los papeles de los demás.

-Perfecto, después no me molestaría invitarla a tomar café.

La alcaldeza dejo pasar a los dos, no sin antes darle un guiño discreto.

-¿Qué sucedió? -pregunto Twilight.

-Nada importante, Twilight.

Ambos empezaron a subir los escalones, La Princesa guió al humano, hasta estar a la entrada de los papeles.

-Twilight, déjame revisar a mi solo.

-¿Pero como lo encontraras solo?

-Busco "C", particular, y lo encuentro, sencillo.

-¿Pero cuantos seres que su nombre empieza con "C" crees que existen?

-Unos cuantos, seguro.

New Human entro, Twilight se quedo esperando, ver la información de Cristian ayudaría.

 **30 minutos después...**

-No puedo creerlo, ¿diecinueve viajes a la tierra de los grifos en menos de un mes? ¿involucrado/presente en más de quince acontecimientos? no sabia que eres considerado un "ejemplo" al ver ayudado a detener una banda de contrabandista criminales, pero ahí te quedaste, además en ese entonces no eras ciudadano legalmente, esto debería de estar tachado, descuida, yo puedo encargarme.

New saco un amuleto, lo puso frente al papel y la tinta comenzó a deformarse, trasladarse a otras parte y reformándose en palabras totalmente diferentes.

-Eso es...el primero de tres pasos.

 **TRASH ¡CRAHS! CRASH!**

Entraron por la ventana cuatro seres oscuros, una sola ventana fue rota porque estaba cerrada.

-Imposible, llegamos a la hora Equivocada.

-¡Te dije que tenia que ver sido a las cinco P.M!

-¿Quién es ese?

-¿Deberíamos de retirarnos?

New se quedo paralizado unos instantes, soltó el papel y este al alejarse del amuleto recupero sus palabras originales. Enfadado, guardo inmediatamente los archivos en su cajón metálico. Cerro su mano y en puño la rodeo de fuego.

-Malhechores ¿en serio quieren irse? ¿cuales son sus intenciones?

Tres de ellos se mostraron empavorecidos pero uno, se enfrento al humano.

-¿Eso que tienes ahí es un modificador de documentos? -dijo el grifo.

-¿Qué?

El humano miro su mano izquierda con el amuleto, para mirar nuevamente al grifo.

-Lo preguntare por última vez -encendió ambas manos- ¿Cuales son sus intenciones?

Entonces entran Twilight y la Alcaldesa.

-Escuchamos ruido ¿sucede algo?

Twilight se sorprende al ver a los cuatro grifos, mira la ventana rota, vuelve a mirarlos: Los grifos venían con trajes grises oscuro y un cinturón de herramientas, uno de ellos traía botas puestas, su punta de metal brillante se veía reflejado por la luz exterior.

-Les dije que **no les permitiré atrapar a la Princesa.**

-¿Q-qué? -dijo Twilight.

-Ellos traen cadenas para atraparla a usted, huya mientras pueda, Princesa.

-P-pero.

Los grifos se miraron entre ellos, uno al instante estuvo cerca Twilight, New reacciono lanzando una bola de fuego, un enemigo interrumpió con su cuerpo absorbiendo el fuego, otro más llego a meterse estando cuerpo a cuerpo con el humano, bajo su brazo apenas noto que iba a lanzar otro ataque, le quito el amuleto.

-¡Mire Princesa! ¿qué piensa que es est-ARGHT!

-¡NO LO MIRE PRINCESA! ¡Eso podría hipnotizarla!

Twilight alejo a alcaldesa, y cerro la puerta.

Al grifo que es estuvo junto a ella le tiraron el tacho de basura, se sacudió sacándose los papeles.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Dijo el grifo que tenia el amuleto.

-Nos los dejare irse -respondió el Humano.

-Saquen sus armas.

-Y yo las mías.

Los grifos sacaron diferentes armas, uno se quito los guantes, otro saco una cadena con bolas de acero en ambas puntas y el último, el único con las alas fuera del traje, traía guadañas.

-Habían cuatro de ustedes ¿donde está el cuarto?

El último que rompió la ventana, estaba donde quedo, con sus botas y indiferente respecto a revelar sus armas.

Este se mantiene erguido, quedando como observador, sus ojos parecer estar adormilados, medio cerrados pero con una mirada aburrida y inexplicablemente, penetrante al verla mirado lo suficiente. Es peculiar en algunos aspectos respecto a los demás, aun así se mantiene tras los demás.

New, aun desafiante e imperturbable, lleno con fuego ambas manos.

-Vamos.

El grifo de las guadañas llego a un instante al lado de New, corto el viento intento clavársela detrás de su cuello, el humano lo eludió, dio un furtivo puñetazo al veloz grifo que tardo en responder, el golpe resulto en una explosión que lo alejo, alguien apareció para emparejar, fue el de las cadenas que dio una lenta pero fuerte patada al muslo del humano.

-¡AAARGHT! ¡DESGRACIADO!

Se giro intentando cortare el pecho al humano, pero fue tan in-acertado que termino dando a su compañero, le desgarro toda la ropa.

New aprovecho esto, dándole un codazo a la espalda al de la guadaña, cuando estuvo por tocar al de las botas, alguien la alejo, quien recibió la bola de fuego nuevamente absorbió otro ataque, igual que el puñetazo resulto en una explosión, pero en lugar de llegar a un ataque fatal, fue absorbido.

-¿Pero como?

Movió su pesada pata, enviando a New ante la pared.

El de la guadaña se refugio en sus amigos, considerablemente lastimado.

-Estoy herido -dijo frunciendo el seño- maldición.

-¿Recién empezamos y ya estas fuera de batalla?

-Lo lamento.

New se levanto, encendió sus manos de fuego lanzando dos bolas ante el Grandote quien irguiendo sus anchos brazos, su ropa fue quemándose resistiendo.

-No podrás absorber siempre.

El grifo se cayo de rodillas. New estuvo ganando, con un enemigo en muy considerable grado de invalidez y el otro quien sus limites resistentes están por tocar fondo.

-Solo tengo que seguir lanzando bolas de fuego y los venceré sin destruir mucho este lugar, no tengo que dejar que mis ganas de pelear me absorban -pensó New.

-¡MALDITO CHANGO!

Salto un grifo del grandote, armado con una ballesta: Era el botudo.

Disparo tres veces sus armas, New las eludió por los pelos, estando frente a frente, el enemigo rompió el arma en el brazo del humano.

-Arght -grito el botudo- **¡no!**

Lanzo una bola de fuego que no llego al grifo atacante, New recibió un golpe atrás, no pudo permitirlo más:Exploto el suelo.

El botudo cayo , New igual pero sabiendo que ocurriría, se paro más rápido. Los grifos tosieron, New igual pero no se detuvo, este último grifo es particularmente más peligroso que los demás, pudo notarlo, comparado con los demás: Sus ataques son pasionales.

Intento incendiar su pelaje, pero no llego a atraparlo debido a que retrocedía temeroso del fuego.

El grifo grandote lo atrapo por la espalda, aplastando su cuerpo, New nervioso lleno de flama su cuerpo entero, el grifo grande entonces enloquecido lo tiro con fuerza bruta hacia otro lado del cuarto, consecuentemente corrió en círculos no aguantando el fuego en su cuerpo, los otros dos entonces lo ayudaron a apagarse. New tardo en ponerse de pie, mareado por una táctica que no acostumbra a usar.

-Auaght...Arght, m-malditos ¡los venceré!

Se limpio la saliva que había largado.

-Ya me hirvieron la sangre.

Evitando las sensaciones de dolor, se volvio a regenerar, logro dar unas carcajadas viendo al grandote gemir por el fuego.

-Jajajaja...JAJA!

Esto lo distrajo, le lanzaron la cadena que golpeo en su estomago, regreso para volver esta vez en su rostro, la bola metálica se encargo de hacerlo llorar y ablandarle la carne del rostro.

-¿Qué tanto te causa gracia? **Maldito humano.**

No hubo respuesta alguna de parte del cuerpo tirado.

-Ahora a hacernos cargo de lo que debiamos.

El botudo fue a los muebles metálicos, daba una rápida inspección a las letras, cuando no encontraba lo que quería, arrojaba el mueble, con peligrosa frustración llego a la mitad, no se molestaba en tardar más de un minuto con cada revisión.

-¿Donde está lo que busco?

-Puedes preguntarle a ese...humano -dijo el grifo grandote.

 **-Los cadáveres no hablan -contesto el botudo.**

Siguió buscando, hasta que encontró lo que lo tenia tan nervioso.

-Aquí lo tenemos, chicos.

-¡Cuidado!

Fue advertido que Manos de Fuego iba a atacarlo, con su mano izquierda completamente abierta, no importo que la haya eludido por primera vez ya que la derecha le atrapo el rostro.

-¡¿Piensan que pueden vencerme tan fácilmente?! -intensifica el fuego en el rostro del grifo- **¡PUES NO!**

 **El grifo se retorció, no llego siquiera a evitar que le quemara los ojos.**

 **New profundizo sus dedos en los ojos, lo soltó ya creyendo que acabo con uno de los cuatro malhechores.**

-Ya vieron como acabo su compañero, rindance y tendre piedad con ustedes.

Los grifos se quedaron asustados:No puede ser que lo haya matado.

El grandote entonces se levanta, carga todo un mueble como arma improvisada.

-Sugiero que no uses eso, de verdad.

No hizo caso, entonces planeo teclear al humano, quien confiado, retuvo con sus brazos el mueble, no quiso usar su poder pues dañaría los documentos.

-PODRÍAMOS RETIRARNOS -dijo el grifo herido- ¡¿SABES?!

-TONTO ¡HAZ PROVECHO DE TUS GUADAÑAS!

-¿Que demonios?

Yendo por debajo de las patas del grandote, el de las guadañas partió abrió el mueble, cortando el metal, haciendo volar las hojas por los aires.

-¡Idiota, casi cortas a mi! -enojado, el que hace el esfuerzo de mantener ocupado a New.

-¡DIJE PERDÓN!

-¡No se olviden contra quien pelea!

New ataco a los dos por la espaldas con pequeñas pero múltiples bolas de fuego, limitándose a no quemar cosas de forma innecesaria. Casi cobrando castigo, el de la cadena le da un ataque efectivo, New cae al suelo,entonces llega el botudo, lo levanta.

-GOLPEALO MIENTRAS PUEDAS! -mira a New- ¡Ni se te ocurra prenderte, pues quemarías todos los papeles!

-¡Eso o mi vida!

Tuvo razón, aun con espalda destrozada logro tirar a quien lo sujetaba en su lugar, sufriendo de la bola metálica en la espalda.

-ARGHT...AAAH!

New quedo destrozado, su enemigo fue ayudado por el de las cadenas.

-Están llegando ponis -habla el de las guadañas- debemos huir.

-¿A cuanto están?

-A unos minutos, con todo este ruido y dejando escapar a las tontas yeguas, llamamos la atención del pueblo.

-...uhmfff m-mierda -dijo adolorido el botudo mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo.

-Huyamos mientras podamos.

-No, el humano es mio, ustedes cubran la entrada, siempre puede ver otro día.

El botudo se levanta, New igualmente lo hace.

-¿Y bien? te he quitado los ojos, aquí es cuando sales perdiendo.

-No, tu sales vencido, y por un ciego.

Saco un cuchillo, ambos corrieron estirando ferozmente sus manos, chocando bruscamente para ocupar el lugar del otro. El grifo cayo herido, su garra resulto incinerada, aun estaba rodeada en fuego, entonces lo que hizo fue vendarla con cinta que traía en su cinturón.

New sonrió pero no tanto cuando su palma resulto cortada, su sangre iba manchando las hojas del suelo, dio un tirón a su remera rota para vendarse igual que el grifo.

Se miraron otra vez, New pateo el cuchillo que estaba muy cerca suyo.

-Quieres continuar ¿por qué?

-Mi honor fue manchado por ti.

-Que honor más extraño tienes.

New tiro bolas de fuego, el grifo corriendo eludió todas. Los ataques que no llegaron al grifo (todas), quemaba la habitación.

 **-Maldición** -dijo New, con una gota en su frente de pésame.

-¡Ya quiero verte pagar eso!

New tiro un ataque al boleo, dando al torso del grifo, este se quito la la ropa que mas bien son trapos quemados.

Explorando las opciones del cinturón, saco unas bolas grises, para tirarlas al suelo liberando una nube de humo.

 **-NO HUYAS, COBARDE!**

Intento ir al último lugar en que lo vio, no lo encontró, pero recibió una patada, estiro sus brazos para atrapar al grifo pero dos puñetazos lo encontraron antes que él al enemigo.

No podía respirar, se acerco a una ventana, ya con el aire respirable, intento poder ver a los grifo dentro pero es inútil.

-Maldita sea.

En ese momento llega Twilight junto a una turba de ponis, haciéndose cargo de la nula visibilidad, Twilight absorbió el humo con un hechizo.

-¡¿Estas bien?!

-Si, estoy bien.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, respirando aliviado de que la Princesa llego, al menos se encargo de que el aire fuera respirable. Twilight se acerco corriendo, el humano se acomodo para recibirla.

-No te acerques, me siento muy adolorido.

-¿Estas seguro?...eso...es...

Twilight que muy cerca de New habían gotas de sangre, su ropa recién volvió a su estado normal pero una gran mancha roja permanece. New hizo a un lado su ropa, descubriendo la guadaña clavada a su torso.

-Ese maldito me ha herido sin darme cuenta.

-Mantén la calma, yo te ayudare.

New se calmo, antes de cerrar sus ojos esperando la atención, algo le incomodaba, era el amuleto sucio por la batalla. Antes que Twilight pregunte, lo lanzo lejos, ya se le ocurrió una excusa para quedar bien.

* * *

 **En otra parte de Ponyville.**

Un grifo miraba su rostro demacrado, en pocos segundos ya se había vuelto algo irreconocible, los ojos parecen cuentan oscuras y podridas, las plumas dan pena, en la imagen con cualquier otro grifo da repugnancia, no solo eso, una garra estaba completamente deformada, muy seguramente necesitaría una prótesis.

Se _quito_ el rostro deformado, lo podía presenciar de frente, mascara sucia y ahora inservible, adentro guardaba un _modificador de voz_. Se quito la garra herida, si estaba más segundos bajo fuego, revelaría la piel blanca y delicada del _humano._

 **Cristian miraba con enojo las partes heridas del traje, con una furia que se iba incrementando segundo tras segundo.**

-Carajo -aventó la mascara a la basura- este traje me costo quinientos bits.

¿Y nosotros?

-¿Ustedes qué? -miro el humano a los grifos mercenarios.

-¿Te piensas que somos gratis? nuestro servicio no lo es.

-Cometieron **condenables errores** en la pelea -Cristian miraba con desaprobación a los grifos- negligencia que podría verme matado. Brutos de mierda. Están el boludo de las guadañas y el otro no menos cerebro de pájaro de las cadenas con bolas de escroto que me dio en la espalda, yo les... eso les costara un descuento. Menos tu grandote, fue el que más resistió y sirvió sin errores.

-Maldito, no pensamos que nos enfrentamos a ese ser ... **¡tan poderoso!**

 **-¡NI YO!** ¡SIN EMBARGO USTEDES SON MERCENARIOS! -se acerca al grifo- ¡¿Y te quejas como nena?!

El grifo se quedo callado.

-Son quince mil bits...

Cristian les dio un mapa, recordó ver anotado la ubicación de una cueva de diamantes. El mapa tenia un valor -intermedio- lo cual significa que lo obtenido debe superar apenas el valor de veinticinco mil bits.

 **Opciones de pago mercenario: Sin efectivo, se puede abonar con un mapa que su tesoro valga el doble de la paga.**

Los grifos se quejaron, Cristian pudo calmarlos dándoles una garantía ¿cual? es algo universal entre los mercenarios pero no es de importancia.

Quedo solo, se saco el traje, las botas con punta metálica costo más esfuerzo.

Las baño con un liquido inflamable y las quemo.

Excepto la mascara, que en el pico había una grabadora de la cual podría rescatar algo, aunque hay mucha basura de dialogo y insultos absurdos.

-Insultos absurdos que -suspiro- tuve que decir para proteger mi identidad, ¡¿quién sabe si Twilight me hubiera identificado por mi manera de insultar?!

Cristian se inspecciona el cuerpo, teniendo heridas que el traje no puedo cubrir, la más severa: La mano quemada.

Entonces recordaba algunas partes de la pelea, había un amuleto, tal como lo dijo uno de los grifos:"¿Eso que tienes ahí es un modificador de documentos?" ¿para qué New lo necesitaría? cierto, solo un tonto como yo se lo preguntaría: Afectar mi identidad.

Al menos ahora estará distraído con las palabras de la pelea.

 **Les dijo a los grifos que el objetivo era "poder cambiar unos documentos" para que ellos hablaran respecto a eso, pero la verdad es otra.**

Solo él sabe porque quiso ir.

 **Probar tres cosas.**

 **-New es un manipulador mentalizado:"No dejare que atrapen a la Princesa", lo afirmo en ese momento, ya que nunca dijeron algo semejante al aparecer.**

 **-Como pelea New: Aun con tres grifo (dos negligentes) y el mismo, apenas pudieron estar iguales.**

 **-Que New quiere deshacerse de Cristian: Esto es algo mutuo, ahora Cristian quiere deshacerse de New.**

Todas se dieron con resultados esperados, sorprendentes y bizarros.

 **Solo es cuestión de que pasen las horas.**

Cristian regreso al castillo, de manera formal en vez de transportarse por Discord, cuidando de delatarse a sí mismo cualquier actividad peligrosa.

New fue a la enfermería, pasando allí una hora en lo que le curaron el daño de la guadaña y el corte en su mano.

Las convicciones los llevara a estos dos a un mismo punto, reunidos allí, empezara la verdadera pelea.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Sugar Cup Corner.**

Un día más, Pinkie Pie volvió a amanecer una hora antes de que el reloj le avisara, desde que se vio al nuevo humano no pudo dormir cómodamente.

No hizo caso a esta preocupación esta mañana. Pinkie espero a Dash para hacer cupcakes, mientras lo hacia, prepara los materiales para crearlos.

Dash llega tarde, su primer comentario fue sobre el humano. Se nota a más de acá a la luna que esta enamorada de New, aun así la muy ingenua **pretende** creer que nadie lo sabe.

-No hay porque volver a cometer errores, Pinkie Pie -se dijo la poni rosa a si misma mirando los moldes de cupcakes.

Pasaron cuatro horas hasta que terminaron de hacer una considerable cantidad de cupcakes y pequeños bocadillos para la fiesta sorpresa. Raimbow flexiono sus patas y alas antes de irse.

-Espera Dash, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no? -Pregunto Pinkie.

-Sip, no dejar que venga -dijo sonriendo.

-O si no, no seria fiesta sorpresa -completaron ambas.

Dash se marcho dejando una pequeña deformación visual al aire unos segundos, ahora mismo ella estaría a una gran distancia, se ha vuelto tan rápido que sin esfuerzo puede alcanzar una capacidad de la velocidad mach, al menos lo suficiente para deformar unos instantes la vista como hace rato.

Pinkie agarro el delantal que Dash dejo flotando unos segundos, luego se saco el suyo dejándolos colgados en una silla.

Se quedo observando los cupcakes, una gran mayoría eran de color celeste cielo y otros tantos surtidos.

-Espera ¿qué diantres?

Trajo una escalera, se subió al final para ver que los colores y posición de los cupcakes no estaban colocados de "forma surtida" sino que desde arriba se podía ver la imagen de Rainbow Dash, expresamente en una posición erótica.

-¿Para pro-provocar al humano? bien, esto si que no es gracioso, ni para mi, es morboso, muy morboso.

Pinkie se quedo mirando unos momentos más en la escalera, le pareció quedarse adormilada, se cayo y en medio del aire se despertó.

-¡Hay NO!

Uso su cola para poder volar como helicóptero, así alejarse de los bocadillos. Estando cerca del suelo, dejo de usar su cola solo para caer en harina.

-Puff...jeje si estuvieran los bebes Cake se reirían de mi jijiji.

De repente su cuerpo se sacude, eso es el sentido Pinkie.

-¿Una gran sorpresa? ¿o desgracia? ¿Fluttershy esta en el pantano y no volvio?

Se levanto, camino cerca de los cupcakes, no tiene hambre.

-¿Qué pasara?

Entonces a lo lejos pudo ver a New, caminando con las manos al bolsillo y su típica ropa.

-¿Qué no se cambia de túnica?

Pero la campanilla sonó antes, venia de atrás.

-No ¿ya llego? me pongo nerviosa cuando lo hace y no por razones agradables -mira por sobre los cupcakes- ¡HOOOLA...Cristian?!

-Pinkie.

El recién llegado se quedo en la entrada.

-¿Hiciste cupcakes?

-Si.

-Pinkie ¿alguna vez nunca hiciste cosas que no querías, pero igualmente las hiciste por alguien más?

-¿Eh? no entiendo.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Eso no se pregunta, Crisi.

Cristian suspiro se quedo mirando a la otra entrada.

-¿Le estas haciendo la Fiesta Sorpresa a New? contesta con sinceridad.

Pinkie tardo unos instantes en responder, estaba insegura, responder con sinceridad significa admitir que no quiso compartir alegría y si no responde honestamente, le estaría mintiendo a un amigo.

-Si, pero no porque yo quisiera.

-No estamos de acuerdo.

-No estamos de acuerdo -repitio la poni rosa, ya cree poder comprender el significado de las palabras dichas.

Pinkie miro a Cristian a los ojos, hubo un gran comprensión. Es como si al hacerlo ya supieran lo que le anduvo ocurriendo al otro desde que New llego.

-¿Quieres que mantenga la sorpresa contigo? luego de esto tengo que hablar contigo -Cristian desvía la mirada- sal conmigo afuera, hay que disuadir al invitado.

-Te refieres a...

-En esto no hay significados ocultos, solo...hay que disuadirlo.

New iba llegando a Sugar Cup Corner.

Hasta que salen Pinkie y Cristian, cierran la puerta y luego se giran para hablar frente a la entrada.

-Otra vez este tipo, es una lastima que el hechizo no haya funcionado del todo. Debería de estar en su cuarto llorando. De todas formas no hay nada malo de querer hablar con Pinkie Pie -se decía New a si mismo.

Al estar frente ellos que hablan alegremente.

-¿En serio quieres ir a otra parte de Equestria? -dijo Cristian en tono no muy alegre- esos viajes me irritan.

-No te preocupes Crisi que será divertido.

-No me importa.

Hasta que se enteran que tienen a New al frente.

-Cristian, me sorprende verte aquí.

-Igualmente digo -Cristian mira a New- hola.

Su rostro y cuerpo volvió a la dirección de la rosa, claramente no prestando nada de atención al Manos de Fuego. Se dio cuenta sin esfuerzo, reaccionando a la provocación New utiliza la nueva carta que tenia, está vez frente a Pinkie.

-¿No te pude dejar en el hospital luego de verte golpeado a ti y tus malhechores? Pinkie Pie, deberías de alejarte de él, si hablamos podrás saber su verdad.

-¿Y vos, falsificando documentos en mi contra? practicando magia en mi cuerpo, das asco.

-¿Contratando mercenarios? y disfrazándote.

New tiro la marca del traje que recogió luego de la pelea.

-¿Usando contactos para ver mi registro? y usando amuletos.

Cristian desdoblo una hoja de como hacer el amuleto, idéntica imagen. Se las mostró a los dos presentes y la arrojo embullada en una bola.

New dio un paso para atrás.

-No importa, tu manipulas a las ponis, y eres un **criminal** con la carne.

-Ya quiero verte lanzar una prueba al suelo -dijo Cristian sonriendo.

-No tengo, maldición.

-Tu lo haces, manipulas con tu habilidad para idiotizar a las yeguas.

Cristian saco una gran grabadora de su mochila, la encendió para que se escuche resumidamente el trabajo de New.

-La grabación dura dos horas y si tiro la grabadora, se romperá, jajaja.

-Tengo pruebas que podrían llevarte a la cárcel.

El pelinegro no podía decir nada.

-Quiero verlas -nuevamente responde sin siquiera temblar ante las declaraciones del Manos de Fuego.

 **-En la corte.**

-Dejemosle así, tenemos cartas para mucho, **Gary.**

-Crisi -Pinkie habla- ¿su nombre es "Gary"? déjame adivinar...y su apellido es "Stu".

-Gary Stu -dijo New- si, ese es mi nombre ¿y qué? Pinkie Pie, me sorprende que no hayas caído, nunca has hecho una broma conmigo.

-Jamas, Gary Stu -Pinkie dando un paso al frente.

-Pinkie -habla Cristian- antes que digas ESTUPIDECES como "jamas", "nunca lo permitiré" o cosas por las que varían repetidas situaciones muy cliché...no digas nada.

-Entonces -dice Pinkie comenzando a deducir.

-Aparentemente si, uno se infecta con los Gary Stu hablando con ellos, al menos en este mundo caballo -dijo Cristian.

-¿Entonces por qué tu no has caído, Cristian? -está vez fue Gary.

-No lo sé, porque no me agradaste desde un principio, quizás.

Gary, Cristian y Pinkie no tuvieron más que decir.

-Me voy.

-¿Pensas que dejaremos esto así, Cristian?

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-¡PUEDO LLEVARTE A LA CÁRCEL!

-No puedes, sabes que tu identidad puede jugártela y yo puedo mandarte al Tártaro, tu mismo nombre lo dice todo, y cuando eso suceda, Bienvenido a mi verdadero Mundo.

Gary se quedo callado. Cristian prosiguió.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, quédate con Dash que ella no importa, vive la vida...solo no me afectes más de la cuenta.

Cristian empezó a marcharse, Pinkie quedo indecisa ante todo, aun así, fue tras Cristian.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-No lo sé...

-Bien.

-¡DEJA A PINKIE PIE!

Gary se acerco a Cristian en un impulso furioso, empujo a Pinkie para así acertarle al pelinegro un puñetazo en la mandíbula, mandándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! -dijo Pinkie- ¡aléjate de mi! ¡quizás en donde antes estabas solucionan todo a los golpes, pero aquí no es la primera opción! que lo hayas atacado sin que él antes haya hecho algo contra ti, solo demuestra quien es el mono.

Pinkie supo que decirle "mono" es una palabra muy identificada con el humano Gary Stu.

La yegua se acerca a Cristian.

-Cristian, solo va monos.

-Dolio -dijo sosteniéndose la boca.

Gary no pudo creerlo, no paso nada, no hubo furia de parte de Cristian.

-¿Qué he hecho? -se dice Gary.

Cristian tembloroso se mira la mano: No hay sangre, solo saliva. Pinkie se acerca para que se pueda levantar.

-¿Tienen razón? -continua Gary- puede ser que...yo...

El pelinegro se abstuvo de aceptar la ayuda, metió un dedo sobre su encía, al sacarlo miro con miedo como su uña esta con sangre. Pinkie puso una cara severa y luego de miedo al observar la expresión de enojo de Cristian.

-Mi mundo ¿es una farsa? tener todas las ponis y estos poderes.

Gary miro a través de una ventana de Sugar Cup Corner, allí habían muchos cupcakes y cosas para hacer una fiesta.

-¡Pinkie estaba haciéndome una fiesta! y lo eh arruinado.

Gary no pudo creerlo, atravesó la ventana siendo embestido, entro a la tienda, apoyándose sobre sus brazos, vio a Cristian retorciéndose mareado sobre el cristal roto.

-Justo cuando empezaba a darme cuenta.

Cristian se levanto, pero no sin antes tirar unas bandejas sucias por accidente, al segundo intento consiguió pararse.

-¿Te pensas que te iras sin cobrar algo?

El pelinegro en rabia agarro la cabeza de Gary para golpearla contra los cupcakes, visto de una perspectiva "helicóptero" se ve que es la "intimidad" del pastel Dash que ella misma puso.

-¡¿Uhmmm?!

Cristian barrio la carra de Gary por la mesada hasta que este se defendió quemando la manga de la camiseta.

-¡ARGHT! -retrocede.

-Dios, necesito un respiro.

-¡PUSE EL DIALOGO, Y OPTASTE POR ESTO!

Cristian le lanzo un tarro de agua, Gary se encendió pudiendo evaporizar el agua que caía sobre él pero luego de eso, las partes mojadas se encendieron con dificultad. Consciente de la situación, tiro dos bolas de fuego.

-¡Cálmate, Cristian!

Cristian se escudo con una bandeja, fue efectivo hacerlo aunque sus dedos sufrían más, se acerco al Manos de Fuego, pero no contraataco porque el mismo dio un golpazo a la bandeja dejándola engullida y derribando a Cris.

-Ya me has cansado, Cristian. No importa nada, para ti soy un Gary Stu, lo seré.

-¿Recién lo eres? siempre lo fuiste ¿sufriste en tu infancia ó fuiste un rico? típico Gary Stu.

-Tus burlas me molestan.

Gary se envuelve en fuego.

-Muestra tus poderes, Cristian.

-Y llegamos a esto -dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de manera nerviosa, a la vez que arranco la tela incinerada de su camiseta.

 **Continuara...**


	3. ¡MI EQUESTRIA! (UNT3)

Gary activo su poder de fuego, nuevamente su ropa se lleno hasta el pecho de rosas rojas y raíces espinosa.

Cristian en cambio solo se quedo mirándolo sin moverse.

-¿No utilizaras tus poderes?

Pregunto Gary, señalando con su dedo indice envuelto en llamas a Cristian, él solo se limita a mantener su sonrisa que es más una expresión congelada que algo intencionado.

-¿Por qué sonries? ¿acaso tienes poderes más potentes que los mios? -sonrie mientras bajo su mirada al suelo, sus ojos

se cerraron con fuerza- me lo imaginaba -volvio a mirar a Cristian- cada enemigo que me enfrente era más fuerte que yo, así que dare todo de mi para desterrarte.

-No tengo poderes -Dijo sonriendo,aun de forma congelada,aunque en su interior el estaba...cagado hasta las patas-

-¿No tienes poderes? pero tu tienes algo de especial para poder hacerme frente, minimo tienes un amuleto.

-No tengo nada -Cristian seguia sonriendo- ahora no quiero pelear, siendote sincero, estás en posición de ganar.

Si quieres algo más desafiante, tenes que permitirme prepararme, que lo único que tengo es una navaja suiza...que además es sacacorchos y tenedor, y traigo ropa no muy adecuada.

Gary miro la manga rota y quemada de su oponente, en cuestión de uno o dos ataques de fuego Cristian estaría en ropa interior, humillante.

-No puedo creer que me pidas que te deje armarte para la pelea -sonriendo un poco y simulando "rechazo"- PERO creo en la pelea justa. Cosa que muchos de mis adversarios no ,dejare que puedas realizarte antes de la pelea, para que sea algo justo.

-Bien...pero ¿qué harás tu?.

-15 Minutos, nada más, en el Bosque Everfree, no quisiera dañar este lugar más de la cuenta. No sé, te espero mientras escucho música para inspirarme.

-Qué cosa...escuchar música antes de una pelea, no sé qué opinar, pero de igual manera, gracias. Queridisimo hijo de mil puta.

Gary se encuentra calmado mientras que el otro se ve desesperado y extrañado de oír lo que escucho, por poco más pensó que, en si no seria su fin. seria una de las palizas más demoledoras que sufriría en su aun corta vida, no hablando humoristicamente.

Cristian se transporto, dejando a Gary solo.

-Bien...¿Dash? ire a buscarla en lo que me queda.

Cristian se traslado al castillo.

-WOW -Coft- Ay ¿como llegue aquí?

-Por mi, ¿pensabas que te transportaste solo?

-No.

-¿Te agarraras a golpes con ese tipo?

Un cuadrilátero se materializa sobre el, dos Discord's en medio de una pelea, en la el Discord con guantes azules le da un gancho derecho al Discord de guantes rojos. El tiempo se ralentizo en lo que le volaban los dientes. Una cámara capto el momento, Cristian saco la foto con una cámara de época.

-¿Me ayudaras? -saca la foto del aparato, se ve con una gama de escala de color café.

-¿Sabes lo que el hizo con Fluttershy? -preguntaba enojado, ya sea por lo de Fluttershy ó porque debe de colocarse sus dientes tirados.

-No...

-Te ayudare -dijo al incrustar su visible colmillo- y además de todo, no quiero que ALGUIEN ASÍ VUELVA A EQUESTRIA PARA TOCAR A FLUTTERSHY!

-Qué cariño le tienes ¿qué le hizo?

-Se comporto bien y no quiero entrar en detalles.

Discord tenia las pupilas rojas de tan solo recordar lo que paso, Cristian solo tenia más intriga de lo que Discord se niega a relatar.

-Uuf, Rápido que tengo poco tiempo antes de algo importante

Discord se cruzo de brazos,mientras en su cabeza traía una gorra que decía "Convención en linea videojuegos de pelea" cosa que sonaría mejor en ingles. Ignorando eso, Cristian habla aun como si Discord no supiera.

-Déjame hacer una llamada.

-Esta bien, yo preparare tu "vestido de pelea".

Discord se va caminando al baño,en eso inesperadamente la puerta se transforma en una cortina de vestuario.

Cristian agarro su celular,se aparto un poco y llamo al unico contacto que tiene.

-Kein.

-...Cristian.

-Nesecito un favor.

-Aja, recién me llamas cuando me dejaste solo con los contratistas y demás.

-Kein, lo siento pero esto es algo importante.

-Y resulta que nuestra amistad te vale vergas, Cristian, eres egoísta.

-Escúchame.

-No! TU ESCUCHAM - **CLICK.**

En eso desvía su mirada al vestuario.

-¿Qué decías, Discord?

-¿Le cortaste la llamada al tipo ese? -mirando entre los percheros.

-¿Si, "algún problema"? -expresándose con gran desinterés- déjale que se le vaya lo rabioso.

-Ve y ponte "tu vestido" Quiero ver que tienes sin mi -Discord con anteojos y traje como si fuera Un Critico-

 **5 minutos después.**

Cristian venia puesto con un pantalón largo, una remera negra y su campera café.

-Un cuchillo de verdad (con funda)

-La ballesta que lanza balas explosivas de Bruno.

-Una botella de alcohol (como funciono al principio)

-Una replica barata del revolver .45 de Bruno (efectúa un disparo al no estar correctamente armada)

Cristian salio con los bolsillo cargados y la ballesta en fingió sorpresa pero al analizar trayendo un detector de quién sabe qué, solo empezó a reírse de una forma no cortes hasta ofensiva.

-Cristian, tu armamento es muy pobre, además parece que lo que tienes es para enfrentarte a un dragón bebe escupe fuego y no a una **¡persona con poderes de los cuatro elementos inclusive una "sorpresa"!** -Discord le grito con una megáfono.

-Es lo que tengo, no alcance a comprar armas, de hecho nunca lo hice porque NUNCA pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a una...u-u-uu-un hijo de puta de ese calibre! -aun es increíble que recién explote emocionalmente a lo que sucederá.

-¿Piensas que a mi se me paso en la mente enfrentarme a seis yeguas? preparate para lo inesperado. Dejame que te dare algo mejor, quítate esos harapos.

-¿Harapos?

-Humanos -Espeta Discord avanza estirando una cinta métrica- ¿acaso andas recorriendo una des-evolución? ni para pelear sirves.

Cristian no es el único que prepara sus armas, Gary hace lo mismo con las suyas.

-¡Hola soy Gary! ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

-Si...pero también quiero lamor...

-¿La amor?

-¡Lamor-cilla!

Sexo irracional en medio del bosque, más horrible que la película XXX de Bob Esponja viéndola desde un VR.

 **Por otro lado...**

-¿Guantes? -espeto Discord al ver que Cristian quería llevar unos para defenderse- eso es los mejores -Discord se transporta y vuelve aparecer- son guantes comunes, pero gruesos, en caso de que quieras golpearle o te agarres de las manos y saltar por el campo con Gary mientras él tiene la mano en fuego, no te quemaras. Eso le hace especial.

-Good. De seguro son ignífugos, esos que resisten.

-No te quemaras, pero la temperatura la sentirás.

-Claro...

-¿Tienes algo más? -pregunta Discord-

-Tengo esto.

Cristian abre la campera demostrando que abajo de ella trae un chaleco de guardia, el que le saco a Bruno en la gala.

-Uhm buena elección señor -Dijo Discord como si fuera un sirviente.

-Sep -Cristian sonríe un poco.

-¿Quieres te que lo mejore? -trayendo un traje de herrero y una soldadura.

-Estirando los brazos con el chaleco en manos- Muestra.

Discord le tiro un rayo.

-Le quite la transmisión de calor -Discord se saca una mascarilla de soldadura-

-¿Cosa que seria...?

-Si te quemas, el metal no se calentara ni derretirá por lo tanto tu torso no se cocinara.

-Jaja buena esa. Pero todas mis medidas de defensa son de fuego y ya dijiste que él tiene poderes de tierra, aire, semen, etcétera.

-¿Como te defiendes de ellos? inutilizale las manos, así no expulsara sus poderes, al menos sin precisión. Te deje una pequeña sorpresa que vi en uno de tus juegos.

-¿Cual es?

-Si te lo digo no sera sorpresa -Discord sonriendo y mirando a cualquier lado, como un niño rechoncho-

-AJA "Pinkie 2".

-Te dejo para que hagas tu testamento, además ya pasaron 20 minutos,no te alarmes,porque Gary comparte tiempo con Rainbow Dash, le esta dando discursos sobre que ella es buena y que él nunca la golpeara por ser yegua,ya sabes,cosas cursis.

-¿Como sabes todo eso? del Gary Stu.

-Uno de tus grabadoras, desde ella recibo lo que oye,casi como Celestia con Twilight,aunque solo me limito a tus objetos.

Discord se fue, dejando unas papas fritas donde antes estaba flotando.

-Que hijo de puta el Gary.

Llame a Kein, el sigue con su rabia unos momentos hasta que me disculpe con un discurso preparado para estos casos. Le pedí que me mande a un grupo de grifos a la pelea para intervenir de ser necesario cuando vea que no puedo continuar o las cosas se pongan apretadas.

-Cristian su contrato rodea los 15.000 por cada miembro mercenario.¿Cristian? no podre ayudarte en pagarles,ya que desde que dejaste de trabajar, no tengo fondos.

Me quedo pensando,tengo una deuda de mas de 100.000 bits y voy a andar despilfarrando dinero por una pelea.

Es algo que uno tiene que pensarlo varias veces.

-(Si uso ese dinero, retrasare mi pago y daré más tiempo a Twilight de mantenerme atado a Ponyville...además es demasiado, poco más del 10% de mi deuda...claro, si mueres, no te preocuparas de deudas el resto de la eternidad por lo que...)

Prefiero vivir -vuelvo a la llamada- Kein, mándame a tres miembros de élite que hayan tenido una historia de deserción o algo por el estilo.

-Pienso ¿contra qué? esa cosa apenas es humano- contra un dragón pedofilo. No te me hagas el boludo,me pasas para llamarlos así los dirijo.

Kein se puso pensativo, se siente incluso se aleja del comunicador "Cristian eres tremendo ignorante" y vuelve, es sorprendente como tolera al humano.

-Cristian, tenes que saber que habitualmente los grifos están en sus tierras porque no requieren a más de cien kilómetros y -suspira- conseguir a unos mercenarios de los que pides, en si costara su transporte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo llamare a los grifos que ESTÉN MÁS CERCA DE DONDE ESTAS AHORA, quizás cinco kilómetros más o menos, haré un esfuerzo y -rebusca en una lista- ahí te mande para que los llames, luego eliminalo, porque charlar con mercenarios es serio.

-Gracias por la advertencia.

-¿Contra quién pelearas? si es tan grave, usa las pastillas para ver su uso en batalla.

-El tipo se llama Gary, tengo el presentimiento de que voy a cagar sangre , te cuento si vivo.

 **Corto la llamada.**

-Uuy que hijo de su madre el Gary -Vuelve a maldecir a Gary,ya parece costumbre hacerlo cada vez que termina una charla.

Coordine todo en diez minutos, me prepare y hice unos pequeños ejercicios para probar las limitaciones que tengo al usar el chaleco como con el pantalon.

-Casi me olvido...¿debo de traerlas? -miro las pastillas- si, aunque debo de tener cuidado de que Gary se entere.

 **20 minutos después..**.

Llego gracias a un taxi,para no gastar mis energías y por comodidad.

-Son 50 bits,por el peligro de atravesar el bosque Everfree.

-Gracias Tax ¿te puedo llamar Tax? por Tax-ista -le pago.

-Claro ¡VAYÁMONOS ANTES DE QUE VENGA UNA BESTIA O LOBO DE MADERA!

El taxi se va a toda velocidad.

-Cristian.

Cristian se da la vuelta, viendo a Gary acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te tardaste -expresa con algo de rabia, Cris recién lo ve- eso no es digno de un peleador.

-¿Y? -pregunta con indiferencia.

Viendo detrás de Gary, veo a Rainbow Dash ruborizada,tapándose la boca con el casco.

-¿Y ahora que hiciste con Rainbow? ¿la engañaste y conquistaste a igual que las demás? -Cristian habla con algo de enojo.

-Al menos no las golpeo por una broma como tirarte a un pastel -Dice cruzado de brazos, molesto.

-Y yo tampoco las ENGAÑO como TÚ al tener un MALDITO saben "los sentimientos duelen más que lo físico", puto, trágate esa y andate a la mierda -señalando con el pulgar atrás mio- si te duelen las patas tenes al taxi.

-NO ES CIERTO! -Rainbow grita molesta, abandonando su ruborización- ¡él no tiene un harem!

-Tu cállate pendeja, quien sabe que hiciste con Gary mientras yo no estaba -Dije señalando con el dedo indice.

-No le hables así a Rainbow **DASH!**

Grito Gary a la vez que se entro en su poder de fuego, mirando con ganas de quemar a Cristian.

-Rainbow, quiero que te vayas porque esto se pondrá intenso -Gary alejándose preparado.

-P-Pero Gary, ¡te puedo ayudar! -Dice Dash no queriendo irse.

-No Rainbow, esto sera peligroso y tu puedes resultar herida,no me perdonare si-

Cristian grita,interrumpiendo el absurdo dramatismo de Gary y Dash.

Sus pensamientos comenzarón en un susurro mental, pero fue tal la rabía y enojo que se desato en voz alta.

-(¿Es...) ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡COMO SI FUERA UN PELIGRO! ¡¿Es en serio, Dash?! ¿tras todo? no soy perfecto pero en verdad llegas a irte más por Gary que por defenderme, traicionando la amistad -Cristian sacado ante las palabras de la pegaso.

-¡Gary es mejor! -Dice Rainbow gritándole.

-¡DESPUÉS DE GARY, A TI TE VA A TOCAAAAR! -Cristian enardecido.

-¡NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS A RAINBOW DASH! -Gary empezando a enfadarse aun más.

Cristian se vuelve al otro.

-¡Y A TI TE VOY A PARTIR EL CULO! -Cristian ante el metido.

Cristian dijo a toda voz, no comienza la pelea y ya esta con la cara roja, unas cuantas lagrimas de rabia y con motivación suficiente de comenzar la pelea.

 **-Rainbow Dash-**

-Gary...¿por qué haces esto?

-Rainbow,nesecito que busques mi libro,solo trayendomelo podre detener a Cristian.

-P-pero ¿como me hablas?

-Es algo mental, Rainbow, yo creo en ti, no te rindas por nada ni nadie.

-...Bien. Lo haré. Cuídate de Cristian, él no tiene poderes y además le gane en velocidad, no sera un problema ti, querido.

-Gracias por decirme lo que ya sabia -Rainbow se enoja- ya veré Rainbow, te quiero...

-Si.

Rainbow se dirige al pueblo hasta que en medio recorrido es detenida.

 **-Cristian y Gary-**

Ambos están a una gran distancia, Cristian se calmo para unas palabras previas antes de la contienda.

-Gary,por lo que hiciste aquí, el conquistar el incluso querer dominar mi puesto, mi Equestria,te voy expulsar.

-Tu las maltrataste ,pensé que salvarías a Equestria muchas veces y hasta las tratarías bien, si hubieras hecho eso...je quizás fueras como yo, obteniendo el corazón de todas.

-Convertiste mi Equestria en lo más parecido a un anime feo. Personas como tú, que vienen e imponen su bondad...

Pasan unos segundos. Gary esta en posición de pelea, mientras que Cristian estaba observando a su alrededor hasta deducir lo que pasara.

-Gary, sabes que es estúpido y muy poco practico el que vaya corriendo a tu dirección -dijo al ver que nada sucede.

-¿Y qué tiene? yo en mis peleas iba corriendo frente a mis enemigos.

Cris mira al suelo con las manos a la cadera, patea una piedra y contesta.

-Es estúpido...muy estúpido...-Cris dijo con decepción,aun así.

Cristian corriendo llega hasta Gary, da un derechazo en gacho errado, continua con un puño en linea, igual de eludido, para terminar en ambos puños como pinzas: Ninguno resulto. Gary responde con un codazo rozando la mejilla, Cris apenas la eludió.

Cristian trenza su brazo derecho con el de Gary, se pone a su espalda agarrándole del cabello.

-Re...rendite la puta que te pario.

-¿Estas -ARGHT- LOCO? ¡Esto recién empieza!

Estira la segunda mitad de su brazo retenido y le da un fuerte codazo, se da la vuelta para retener el brazo de Cristian con una técnica inmobilizadora.

-Te lo puedo romper ¿quieres que continué?

Cristian haciendo oídos sordos, logra golpearlo en la entrepierna, su muñeca sufre un dolor temporal por permitir jalarselo de manera imprudente.

Atina a alejarse dándose cuenta de la inmovilidad de su mano derecha.

-¿Ves Cristian? ni siquiera necesito de mis poderes para hacerte frente.

Cris sacude su mano, al fin sintiendo los dedos de esta. Mira a Gary, saca la ballesta "¿ARMAS?" dijo Gary antes de empezar a arrojar múltiples bolas de fuego.

La mayoría termino por estar muy lejos de su objetivo, aunque tres llegaron a intimidar a Cristian, una impacto abajo de sus piernas (que las tenia abierta) endureciendo la tierra húmeda, otra estuvo por chocar su hombro izquierdo y la última paso por debajo de su axila derecha, hiriendo aun más el resto del brazo.

Los ataques no cesaron, más bolas de fuego se dirigen fulminante, desde el suelo el humano empezó a disparar, tratando de no desesperarse.

Las saetas cortan el aire. Los altísimos niveles de predicción Stu le advirtieron del objeto veloz, las saetas pasaron a través bolas de fuego sin ningún daño, el tiempo en el que pasaban por el fuego no es suficiente para calcinarlas y aunque lo hicieran, la punta metálica haría valer el trabajo.

La primera saeta le roso una oreja, antes de que grite otra más impacto atravesando su cabello y la última paso de largo.

-¿Eh? ¡Cristian! ¿donde te fuiste?

Miro a su alrededor queriendo encontrarlo.

-No puedo desconcentrarme, **ARGHT**...Mi oreja -su cachete se empapado de sangre- mierda, es peligroso con esa arma.

Se envuelve en fuego y la sangre seca sobre la herida.

-¡¿DONDE TE FUISTE?!

Gary lanza una bola de fuego a un arbusto, quemado este no hay nadie, solo una canilla.

-¿Una canilla? -mira el trazo de agua- ¡AJA! solo debo de seguir la huella y...

Vio atrás suyo, Cristian sobre un pequeño risco tiro un balde de agua a Gary que respondió incendiando el agua convirtiéndola en vapor bloqueando la visión de ambos pero no esa no termina de ser la gran preocupación, Cristian se lanzo al ataque.

-¡Toma, puto!

No hubo tiempo de eludir las dos saetas que le llegaron a su brazo en intento de cubrirse. Grita al mismo tiempo que retrocede, Cristian aparece pisando fuerte.

Contraataca con una patada a la altura del pecho, Cristian se cumbre con sus brazos, Gary se arriesga girando para acertarle la patada que impacta contra el antebrazo izquierdo y que a la vez impacta contra el torso.

-No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad -pensó Gary.

Junto energía en sus manos para descargarla sobre Cristian, el ataque dejo mucho humo y ya podía sentir el aroma a carne.

-¡Whoa!

-¡YA CÁETE MARICÓN!

Gary se abalanza sobre Cristian deshaciéndose de sus defensa, entonces posa sus manos sobre su torso, la tela se quema al instante. El tan acostumbrado aroma a carne no llego como lo esperada, empezó a apretarle para ver que había de diferente:Metal.

-¿Eres un robot? -Intuyo Gary.

-No pelotudo, chaleco de guardia.

Gary tocio, entonces agarro la muñeca de Cristian para así envolverlo en fuego.

Inmediatamente Cristian gritaba, Gary simplemente lo tocaba con el poder de fuego. Intentaba zafarse pero mientras más movia la extremidad sujeta, más sentia que la carne se le iba a desprender del brazo.

Le dio un puñetazo al rostro pero hasta Gary sabe lo que significa que esta simple acción puede cambiar el rumbo de la pelea: Sujeto el otro brazo de apesad del dolor.

Dio más nivel a lo que sujeta, Cristian con lo que le queda, daba vario rodillazos sobre Gary: Al torso, entrepierna y demás , lo que tenia disponible. Hasta al fin zafarse, tarde pues el la muñeca derecha esta que se cae pedazos y la otra esta severamente herida.

Sus brazos temblaban pidiendo que esto pare. Gary exhausto se mantuvo en el suelo.

-Diste varios -coft- golpes...Cristian.

Cris solo sufre en silencio, no dejara que su enemigo escuche su sufrir: Eso es lo que quiere. Embriagado del dolor, busca un arbusto, del arbusto saco el agua, debe de ver algo que te cure, ALGO.

Se acerco a uno, pero había otra ballesta.

-(No quiero armas, quiero medicamentos!) -sufrió más al ver eso, haciendo una mueca de desconsuelo.

Encontró otra no muy lejos,se tiro al suelo eludiendo sin querer una bola de fuego, pateo el arbusto, encontrándose con una botella verde.

-(¡Es!...puede ser vennn -el dolor ni siquiera le deja hablar bien mentalmente- veneno, pero también).

Ya lo tenia a Gary al frente, le puso la mano al rostro sintiendo un miedo devastador, pero no, Gary lo derrumbo al suelo.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

Gary se lo tiro con tanta fuerza a Cristian que la botella se rompió en su pecho, al sentir el liquido que reboto abajo de su cuello, un bienestar súbito le calmo cierta parte, mucho de ese liquido empapo su ropa, instantáneamente las muñecas comenzaron una recuperación medio lenta. No es hora de sonreír, si Gary descubre también el efecto de la botella, sera una pelea eterna. Es preferible hacer el papel del sufrido.

 **Pinkie Pie.**

Nuestra poni rosa no se quedo inmóvil pero si algo desesperada.

Gary se fue y Cristian desapareció.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Cuando Cristian desapareció, Gary se puso serio aunque tampoco dudo en poner los ojos sobre ella.

-Pinkie , él no es una amenaza, luego de esto podrás conocerme mejor y quizás, una cosa puede llevar a la otra.

-...

-No ayudes a Cristian, si lo haces, de esa forma podrías no formar parte de mi Equestria...

Gary se fue corriendo.

-Ridículo ¿no podría desaparecer o algo más cool? -dijo Pinkie.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-Y entonces...no, débil de verle prestado más atención, de esa forma seria capaz de saber lo que no le gusta.

 **30 minutos después.**

Nada de lo que tenia Pinkie era para un situación como esa. Hasta que llega Rainbow Dash.

-¡Pinkie! ven, tenemos que encontrar el libro de New para ayudarlo!

-Se llama Gary Stu.

-¿Gary Stu? ¿como esos horribles personajes de cada historia? estas bromeando Pinkie Pie.

-¿De qué libro hablabas?

-Pinkie, New me dijo que al venir trajo un libro mágico que es capaz de **aumentar su magia un 100% y además puede fusionarse con los elementos de la Armonía ¿NO ES INCREÍBLE? ¡YA QUIERO VERLO CON EL RAINBOW POWER!**

-Oh -si pudiera tomar el Rainbow Power convertiría a Cristian en piedra y muy seguro repartiría sus pedazos por toda

Equestria...Y VOLVER COMO EL REY SOMBRA! ah no...el no tiene poderes- ¡¿qué estamos esperando Rainbow?!

-¿Donde podria estar su libro? ¿en el Bosque Everfree? -Pinkie hace una señal de no tener idea- Gary dijo que no lo tenia al

llegar, ¿por qué siento que Cristian tiene que ver en la desaparición del libro?

-No sé...¿no es porque lo odias?

-Es más que eso, Pinkie Pie. Vamos a su habitación.

-Oki doki Loki -Si encuentro el Libro antes que Dash, probablemente evitare una derrota definitiva para Cristian.

A estas alturas Gary sabe que cosas se esconden dentro de los arbustos.

Cristian lo embistió con desgana mientras sus muñecas terminaban de recuperarse. Gary lo sujeto, le dio un rodillazo y para hacerlo caer al suelo.

En el suelo, Cristian saco un as debajo de la manga: La ballesta de muñeca (Nunca utilizada desde el Episodio 3 de Travesía en Equestria).

Cristian perdió todas las saetas de la pequeña ballesta, pero improviso una afilando lapices.

Dispara, la bala no es efectiva pero le da al ojo, un golpecito, nada grave.

-Auch! -pone su palma sobre su ojo- pagaras por eso.

Le da una patada, la más fuerte que haya recibido desde que peleo contra Otup.

El remedio empapado en su torso hizo su trabajo casi al instante, pero se detuvo: Perdió efecto.

Aun con esas consiguió la distancia que tanto quiso desde que se le destrozaron las muñecas.

-¡Arbusto!

-¡Nop!

Gary incinera el arbusto y otro más que aun no vio.

-¡TRAMPOSO!

Un arbusto crece de repente, Cristian se agacho para agarrar una ballesta modificada junto a un cargador, la punta de los finos metales es exageradamente ancha.

Cristian disparo al mismo tiempo que Gary, sus proyectiles se encontraron pero a diferencia de la última vez la saeta no paso del encuentro debido a que exploto en este.

-¡Puntas explosivas! -Descubrió con alegría y pena, pues ya descubrió un defecto de dichos proyectiles.

Cristian volvió a disparar, Gary junto sus manos llegando a incinerar el explosivo por completo,sin que ningún troso de madera le lastimara,con la energia juntada la expulso hacia Cristian.

Intento emprender la retirada pero la misma saeta lo alcanzo por la espalda, el chaleco hizo su trabajo de protegerle del fuego pero no de la pequeña explosión que lo arrojo al suelo, rodó por el suelo pero al final del reflejo termino arrodillado.

-AAAY LA REMIL! -Sacuendiendose el cuello- me cayo podazos de tela quemada, quema como la mierda!

-Te tire un ataque devastador de fuego ¿y la tela en verdad es lo que te molesta?

-¡Si!

-Pensaba que serias un reto de mejor catalogo -dijo Gary- no quiero alardear pero me decepcionas.

-Mira vos, eso no fue lo que se vio hace unos segundos ¡¿y los poderes?!

-Tu usas armas y hasta estas con chaleco,no creo que seria justo quedarme así como así.

Disparando la última bala que posaba en el "cartucho", Gary gracias a sus reflejos pudo ver en camara lenta, acciono sus poderes de viento para cuando estuvo por estrellarle en el cuello, pudiendo desviarla hacia Cristian ,la bala exploto muy cerca del atacante, creando de esa manera una pared de humo que los dividio.

-¡Wow! Arght* -me tapo la nariz y me alejo del poco del polvo levantado- eso no me lo espere ¿poderes de viento?

-Hay más de donde vino ¿piensas que puedo salvar Equestria con solo UN poder? ingenuo -en realidad...de momento tengo estos dos poderes, si puedo asustarlo, lo haré.

Cristian se quedo tumbado al piso,parte de su pantalón fue ensuciado con tierra,y había una gran cantidad de polvo rodeándolo.

-La puta, que polvazo! -Coft coft.

Cristian se alejo para atrás,planificando nuevamente sus acciones, recargo la ballesta con otra ronda de balas explosivas, agarro su celular, notando que solo pasaron cinco minutos de pelear.

-¡No paso nada!

Notando esto,sin muchas opciones,optó por tomar la decisión de emergencia:Las pastillas.

No sintió los efectos de repente,pero si algo más de preparo los guantes y antes de poder volver a dar la cara,el humo fue divido en dos.

Gary estaba utilizando otro poder,el poder del viento,su ropa estaba con dibujos de igual manera que cambio a las rosas de fuego solo que con el soplar del viento con distintas fuerzas,al encontrarse viendo a Cristian,el humano con poderes volvio a su estado de fuego,corriendo con los brazos alzados.

-CRIIIS!

Grito Gary abalanzandose, derrumbandolo, Cristian que reacciono rápido le dio una patada.

Ambos humanos concordaron el mismo accionar,corriendo en dirección a si mismo, el choque fue impactante, del lado de Gary se levanto mucho polvo con sus pasos,mientras que Cristian...un polvito que apenas se nota.

Gary envolvió sus manos en fuego,provocando un dolor insoportable en las muñecas de Cristian en pocos segundos. Gracias a sus poderes de fuego,Gary logro poner de rodillas a su adversario más los gritos que daba con la constantes quemaduras que iban en los brazos del humano ordinario.

-¿Como pude caer en el truco DOS VECES? -Penso enojado.

-Te dije Cristian que te vayas de aquí, te ofreci todo pero lo rechazaste!

Cristian intento dar patadas a Gary, patadas bloqueadas al instante, logrando tirar las esperanzas de ser soltado.

Gary dejo de usar su estado de fuego, para en vez de quemarle,solo para continuar con la tortura con la fuerza física, presionando los puntos quemados.

-AAAH! TA' QUE TE PARIOOOAAAH!

Cristian decayendo en la desesperación,le escupio el rostro a Gary, asqueado solto al humano para sacarse la repugnante saliba.

-¡Maldito, me entro a la boca!

Cristian estaba aun en la desesperación con secuela del dolor,gritando de manera perturbadora "AAAH!" como si sus muñecas aun fueran asediadas por el desesperador a portar la ballesta,le dio un par de golpes con la punta del arma al pecho de su enemigo,Gary grito escupiendo saliva, Cristian empezó a gritar con la misma intensidad que sus gritos "¡MALDITO!

MALDITO TU Y TUS MALDITOS-" de una manera que nadie normal haría, Cristian desenfrenado disparo el arma muy cerca de él y

Gary, aun sabiendo del dolor,su furia le cegó, el arma se disparo, destruyendo parte de la punta a cambio de conseguir un desgarrador grito de Gary, Cristian continuo "...MALDITOS PODERES!" escucho el retroceso del arma,sacandole una sonrisa, acciono una vez más el gatillo a este punto el arma quedo inservible,parte de la madera exploto,pero no de manera que astillas vayan a una velocidad punzante.

Gary con el primer disparo, a parte de su grito, su ropa cambio en dos conocidas fases:Rosas rojas (fuego), Lineas blancas y grises con hojas verdes (viento) y otros dos más que eran que su ropa tomo un color marrón claro y otra negra con violeta.

Claramente Cristian ignoro los estados continuando disparando.

Gary quedo destrozado, escupiendo sangre, tenia parte de su pecho devastado, estando apoyado sobre Cristian que aun gruñía, manteniendo sus manos en el mango del arma,aun presionando el gatillo ignorando que ya no funciona, Gary quedo horrorizado.

-Cris...Tian.

-GAARY!

Cristian le empujo, dejando a un debilitado Gary parado y desorbitado, para su horror su enemigo agarro una piedra y además se tomo la molestia de calcular un perfecto impacto a uno de sus ojos.

La batalla parece ver terminado, Gary termino tumbado, con los brazos estirados y saliendo sangre de su boca, su ropa no dejaba a la vista su destrozado pecho por disparos ejecutados por Cristian.

Gary quedo tendido, con los ojos parpadeando cada vez menos. Cristian en su lugar quedo mirándose los brazos, más las muñecas que estaban enrojecidas por las quemaduras, sus manos están temblando pero bien, el guante aguanto su propósito. Sin darse cuenta, su mano hacia presión de manera inconsciente.

La ballesta quedo hecha trizas,solo se veía como inútilmente estaba intentando hacer retroceso a la tercera y última bala,se hacia eco del arma soltando rechinidos y astillas, el proyectil quería salir pero nunca lo haría por medio del irreparable mecanismo, extrajo la saeta que esta intacta pero manchada de sangre.

Cristian se la quedo mirando exceptico, miro a Gary semi muerto ya se escupiendo sangre, volvió a mirar la bala, sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar,miro "al espectador" y se arrodillo.

Empezó a vomitar.

-Huaaaght! ¡Aaah! uuuh Aaargh ¡HUAGHT! AAAARGH!...Ah...mierda...-Llorando- Aaah ¡HUAAARGHT!

Se levanta, y se acerco a Gary con algo de dificultad.

-Hey, Gary ¿estás vivo? -pregunta ironica- si estas muerto...la cague, la cague en serio.

El cuerpo de Gary no responde.

-Mierda.

 **-Gary-**

...

..

.

-Otra vez.

-Gary...

-¿Quién habla? ¿Papá?

-Otra vez -hablo la voz misteriosa- ¿Qué paso?

-Oh...perdón,me enfrente a un tipo.

-¿Y?

-¿Estoy muerto? -pregunto triste-

-Dimelo tú.

-Oh...mal.

-¿Te has divertido?

-S-si, pero me encontre con que ya habia un humano en esa Equestria.

-¿Y te mato?

-Me destrozo medio pecho,dejandome el pulmon al aire, si, eso creo -entonces sigue animado- quizas con atención rápida o un

medicamento -mira a su padre esperando recibir una ayuda.

-Tenias que ver traido tu posión.

-Si,la traje y la use.

-Gary.

-¿Qué pasa,papá?

-Te quiero hijo.

-Igual yo.

Un brillo intenso irrumpe el cuerpo arruinado, Gary da un respiro ahogado fuerte, levantadose enojado, viendo a la distancia a Cristian.

-¡CRISTIAN! -Grita enojado, los bordes de los ojos los tiene irritados.

-¡Gary! ya llame a la ambulancia, tranquilo que no te mueras.

 **-¡TE VOY A MATAAAR!**

Gary junto sus manos, hizo un par de movimientos y al cabo de unos segundos la tierra se movio, separando todo el suelo, mientras que más piedras se levitaban atacando a Cristian que apenas esquivaba algunas, muchas de ellas impactadas terminaban en su pecho,estrellandose en el metal del chaleco.

Poco después, tras hacer temblar la tierra y crear pequeñas trincheras o paredes como para ocultar a una persona arrodilada.

Posandose en su Estado Viento, tiro concentrados rayos hacia Cristian, los feroces vientos lograron sacarle trozos de tela y rebotando por su piel.

Uno de los rebotes Cristian lo sintió muy cerca de sus ojos ,por instinto sintió que uno impactaría en su ojo derecho por lo que lo cerro con fuerza, puso sus manos en X y grito "NO QUIERO QUEDARME CIEGO!" muchos rayos impactaron en su pecho, los vientos eran tan fuertes que se vieron pedazos de metal salir volando, Cristian termino cayendo en una de las trincheras, raspándose la cabeza y entrando tierra en su espalda.

Agarro su celular y dijo.

-MERCENARIOS! VENGAN AHORA!

-...¿Jabla Crisjtian?

-Si, SI SOY YO! ¡ME ESTÁN ATACANDO,NO CREO RESISTIR MÁS!

-Ajuanta ¿cuantojs son? ¿dónde estajs?

-¡BOSQUE EVERFREE!

Unos rayos empiezan a escarbar más,tirando mucho humo.

-¡Es muy poderoso!

-Ajuanta,si mueres...no pajas...no pagas.

-"Si mueres, no pagas" ¿ese es su lema?

-En verdad, si.

Me cortan la llamada.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

 **Pinkie Pie.**

-¿Donde estaría ese escondidizo libro?

-¿Pinkie, lo encontraste?

-¡Aun no Rainbow Dash!

-Lo unico que veo aquí son...dibujos incompletos y hojas. Debe estar por aquí cerca.

Pinkie abrio una puerta, allí habia ropa, muy poca.

-Uhm...

Bajo la mirada para ver en una mochila abierta: Un Libro.

-Bien yo ya -Pinkie se tapa el hocico antes de decir algo revelador- ¡RAINBOW, BUSCARE AQUÍ, PARECE QUE ME TARDARE UNOS

MINUTOS!...tú, continua por allí, en la estantería creí ver libros, quizas este -cierra la puerta- ya sabes, entre ellos.

-¡Buena idea Pink! je, siempre tienes buenas ideas.

Pinkie abre el libro: No hay nada escrito, pero en la pagina que abrio hay un pelo marron.

-¿Sera posible?

Un instinto no muy común la invadió por completo, se trago el pelo. Su cuerpo se movió descordinadamente: El sentido Pinkie le decía que una sorpresa pronta aparecería.

El libro se torno de manchas, esa manchas formaron letras y otras ilustraciones: Ahora podía leerlo.

-Solo sé que es Magia para el humano...Cristian podria aprender de ella -lee- "Como enamorar a una yegua" -Pinkie se queda muda- estoy segura que eso no le interesaria, por otro lado...quizas eso hizo con mis amigas...no, son solo consejos.

Pinkie tira el libro al otro lado, agarra un zapato y con las puntas metalizas lo golpea. Lo mete a un cañón de pastel y lo lanza: No hace nada.

Crea una fogata pero por más fuego que haya el libro sigue intacto.

-Diantres -Quemando un malvadisco con el fuego del libro- creo que deberia de usar otros -mordida al malvadisco- metodos.

Apaga las llamas y cuando estuvo por salir a fuera, Rainbow abre la puerta estampando a Pinkie en la pared, su casco queda teniendo el libro a la vista.

-¡PINKIE, LO ENCONTRASTE! -Lo agarra con los dientes- que buenof que sef puedef contarf contigo.

La puerta se mueve un poco dejando a la yegua rosa hablar un poco.

-Eso es...Pinkie encuentra ¡espera!

Pinkie lo recupera, en un instante haya lo importante.

-"Imposible destruirlo -sorprendida- por terceros, solo el dueño puede dañarlo" -leyo Pinkie mentalmente.

-Pinkie tenemos que apurarnos para ayudar a Gary -Rainbow se da cuenta y se corrige- New.

Pinkie siguió a la pegaso, en poco ya estarán en la pelea.

Cristian agarra la última bala explosiva, la tira y no muy lejos de él explota en el aire, tirandolo nuevamente a la trinchera. Mucha tierra cayo sobre sus ojos, dejandolo con baja visión.

-Mis ojos, oh maldito!

Gary sintio una sensación de alivio, dejo de disparar los cortantes rayos de viento.

-Creo que fue suficiente...

Noto en el un leve aire de furia, estaba con más fuerza y sus sin darse cuenta utilizo más poderes a parte de fuego.

-Ya entiendo que significa esto, mi misión es librar a Equestria y a las seis ponis de las garras de Cristian, el humano más fuerte de esta tierra, el ser descortes y malo, realmente mi polo opuesto, es...Mi lado oscuro.¡Siento las ganas de pelea, de aventura! ¡Cristian,por más que me cueste, TE VENCERE!

Cristian estaba lagrimeando tratando de ver sin achinar los ojos.

-Hijo de puta, pareces uno de esos protagonistas de no sé, anime, además, hijo de puta otra vez, yo me estoy esforzando en

ganar, y hijo de puta una vez más ¡DEJA DE JODER DE ESA MANERA!

Cristian camina hasta reposarse en una pared, jadea un rato.

-Requiero refuerzos.

Al frente suyo ve un arbusto. Ya sabiendo que significa, se fija entre la planta,viendo un frasco verde con una cruz verde sucia. Abre con esfuerzo el frasco y lo vierte todo sobre sus muñecas, primero aliviando el ardor y luego deteniendo la quemadura, evitando que la degradación llegue a ser fatal, la piel se pone tiesa como si fuera un anesteciante potente.

-Esto basta.

Me quedo varios segundos respirando, equilibrando mis emociones.

-Uuf...ahora si.

-¡MUESTRATE CRISTIAN! -Gary grito a todo pulmón.

-Discord ¿me estas vigilando? si es así ¡VEN POR FAVOR!

-No supliques! -dijo Gary.

Cristian suspiro, intento salir de la trinchera pero apenas saca su mano, casi fue dada por una rafaga de viento.

-Miro que de mi dedo sale una linea de sangre-...

Me muevo rápido, veo una pared me protegera. Salgo rápido y me pongo la espalda contra la pared. Nuevamente soy ascediado por otra ronda de rafagas que al acabarse, doy una simple patadita a la pared atravesandola, saco mi cabeza para ver el grosor y solo veo "una linea fina de tierra" y varios pedazos de tierra tirados. A poco ve otra pared junto a un arbusto.

-Esos arbustos son para mi lo que fueron las cajas de madera para de Leon. O los jarones para Link, personaje que nunca use. Una referencia a todos los juegos donde te encuentras chucherias tiradas.

Cris corre a una pared, Gary lo deja cubrirse no ejecutando ninguno de sus poderes, más bien intenta volver a estado de fuego pero se lo inhibe por lo que en sus "poderes de segunda categoría" entra en "P-Tierra" que si bien no es un maestro, logra controlar buena parte de su poder.

-Esto esta mejor jejeje.

Se empieza a dirigir a pasos agigantados al escondite de Cristian. Al concentrar en mover la tierra, no ve nada,solo un arbusto dividido en dos.

-¿Huh? ¿dónde esta Cristian?

Cristian corriendo de la vista del otro.

-¡katanas! ¡dos katanas me tenias que dar, Discord!

-Te encontré.

Gary apareció frente a Cristian de manera súbita, dándole un susto de muerte, Gary casi se vuelve a causar la muerte, porque por poco la katana le atraviesa el torso pero termina desviándola con sus manos.

-Casi me das!

-¡Te teletransportaste o qué?!

Gary intenta sacarle la katana pero Cristian pone mano dura llegando a resistir un codazo directo en desesperanza de Gary. El portador del arma japonesa logra despegarse de su hostigador, simplemente tirando con fuerza de su lado.

-Tienes un 'laitõ' ¿de dónde la has sacado?

-¿Lai-QUÉ? -Dijo el poseedor de la katana, sosteniéndola de manera incorrecta- háblame en español,que no me vi ningún anime como para saber nada de lo que dices.

-(El tonto ni siquiera sabe que es lo que tiene en medio de sus manos, además no la sostiene de manera correcta...supongo que ver anime me sirvió...)

(Laitõ:Katana de entrenamiento).

Gary va corriendo,eludiendo un movimiento en punta de Cristian,le da un codazo y luego lo hace caer,a la vez que le arrebata la katana.

-Mal por ti -mirando la katana- ¡FUERA!

-NOP!

Gary apuñala, chocando contra el chaleco de guardia,se quedo haciendo presión mientras el metal se abolla resistiendo como un campeón tal apuñalamiento, Cristian queda dando un continuo grito ahogado mientras la katana aun no lo atraviesa. Agarra la segunda katana aun con el mango la utiliza en ataques no-convencionales efectuando varios golpes en la entrepierna de Gary.

El enfadado le intenta golpear los brazos, no consiguiéndolo,Cristian da con todas sus fuerzas un potente golpe en los huevos de oro de Gary,este da un finito gritillo,a Cristian se le ocurrió el directamente atravezarle la entrepierna, pero dándose cuenta que eso es MUY DOLOROSO -Incluso para Gary- se abstuvo,lo empujo, le dio una patada y se alejo.

Gary se repuso, sus ojos se tornaron al color característico del poder de fuego. Se levanto e inmediato cambió su transformación a aire.

-MALDITO LOCO!

Gary sentencio levantando sus manos para una nueva oleada de vientos cortantes, casi como hilos. Antes de hacerlo recibio una explosión a su torso,volviendo a tirarlo.

-(Y hay se fue mi último proyectil explosivo...Al menos lo use bien...Como Argentina con los EXOCET en el 82').

Gary nuevamente se repuso, no llego a ejecutar tres segundos de disparos hasta ser alcanzado por un ataque que lo tumbo, enfadandole en verdad.

Al darse la vuelta él pensaba que al fin Cristian dislumbraria sus poderes (que no tiene) pero se equivoco al ver en el aire a dos grifos.

-Maldición...que hacen estos? no me cabe duda que Cristian le pidió ayuda a sus secuaces. Cristian y su poder del mal.

-ESTOS RECIÉN LLEGAN?! -piensa Cris- ¡Si no les pagara esos malditos me dejarían morir!

Los grifos se esfumaron en medio de las nubes, Gary intento usar su experiencia utilizada en las anteriores batallas, pero inesperadamente recibio un ataque en la espalda, siendo llevado con fuerza hacia adelante, no tardo en darse cuenta que era uno de los nuevos enemigos.

 **Pinkie Pie.**

No sabiendo como sobrellevar la pelea ahora,Gary se ve indeciso y sin opciones siendo atacado por los tres grifos,cada uno poseyendo una habilidad diferente,estos bandidos le están haciendo bastante daño al humano.

En muy poco tiempo lograron dejarlo debilitado.

Al final de una recontra-ichi-super-mega-ultra-chingadera-mataquerra-guarradante-insoportable-cualpalabraqueaunnoexistequeseasinonimode"ultra" GOLPIZA QUE LE DEJO GIMIENDO DE DOLOR EN EL PISO.

Termino echado, muy cerca de un charco,los tres grifos listos para terminar el trabajo desenfundaron sus armas.

Gary viendo lo que pensaba que pasaría, con esfuerzo volvió a su estado de fuego,y tiro poder al agua para hace una neblina repentina que envolvió todo, aun así los grifos reaccionaron rápido y lo arrinconaron pero Gary fue más rápido y escapo de sus hostigadores.

Salto a uno de sus propias trincheras.

En eso vio como Cristian estaba apoyado en la pared,aparentemente abandonando el rascarse las...y Gary entonces solo se molesto,mientras el batalla se tomo un giro medio bizarro.

-ERES UN COBARDE!

Gary tiro al piso a Cristian,que estaba rascándose el pie,entonces ahora sin una zapatilla.

-¡¿LLAMAR A MERCENARIOS?!

-Tienes poderes cabrón ¿QUE QUERÍAS QUE HAGA?

Un grifo aparece y sujeta a Gary otro aparece ayudando a Cristian.

-Sabemos quién eres -el grifo dice susurrando a Cristian.

-Déjamelo, sujeta a Gary, yo le voy a partir la madre.

Cristian se levanta dando dos pasos molestos Gary intenta safarse pero Cristian le da tres puñetazos.

Uno a la pansa,otro al pecho y último a la cara,que en sí lo dejo tendido unos instantes.

-¡ME SIENTO COMO UNA PERSONA HACIÉNDOLE BULLY A OTRA EN LA SECUNDARIA! Espera...Agarrale la mano, el usa poderes a través de ellas así que si las rompo, yo- Gary al oír eso,abre los ojos muy grandes, le da una patada trasera al grifo, un empujón fuerte a Cristian y al grifo que estaba adelante de Cristian le lanza una bola de fuego,obligandolo a ponerse a cubierto.

-¡SI ME HACES ESTO A MI, NO QUIERO SABER LO QUE LE HACES LAS PONIS!

Gary levanta a Cristian contra la pared.

-Arght -Cristian responde- ¡Yo no les hago nada, esto es solo contra ti!

Cristian es empujado con fuerza e soltado al suelo.

-Me das pena Cristian, no solo por no pelear justamente, si no también por contratar grifos mercenarios...

-(Ocho...nueve...diez...Tendria que ponerle un nombre en especifico a estas pastillas). Vos decepcionas por ser lo que sos ,literalmente, lo opuesto a mi.

El tercer grifo aparece,dando apoyo a Cristian.

-¡UN TERCERO! -Gary-

-TU, SOSTENELE MIENTRAS YO ME PONGO MI ZAPATILLA!

-¡Que absurdos! -se lleva a Gary a fuera- ¡encontre mejores excusas! argt ¡apurale!

Cristian se puso las zapatilla que le faltaba, sacandole la tierra y luego poniéndose unos guantes,adentro tenia una crema aliviadora del dolor que este humano ya se esperaba,era incomodo, pero sus manos dabas gotas de sangre.

-Hacer esto...por una persona que se cree un heroe salvador de Equestria...vanidoso creedor de la salvación, cree que soy malvado.

Cristian las pronuncio como si alguien mas lo estuviera escuchando, esperando que ese mensaje le llegue a mas seres si es que hay algo más allá. Tras pronunciar estas palabras y no recibir nada, salio de la trinchera cansado a la espera de que esta batalla acabara rápido, porque el ya no tiene ninguna intención de alargarla más.

-Discord, sé que estas por ahí...dime que están haciendo las ponis.

...

..

.

-¿Qué hacen? te pregunto.

A Cristian le va una nota del aire,la abre y muestra tres imagenes de las ponis preparandole una fiesta a Gary (debido a que Pinkie no lo hizo).

-¿Ellas lo estaran buscando luego de esto?

Nota:Probablemente.

-Al final de esto ¿mejorare mi relación con las ponis?

Nota:La estas destruyendo, ganes o pierdas, peor si es la primera.

-Si pierdo desapareceré, y no habrá amistad que mejorar o empeorar para mi.

Cristian se quedo unos segundos observando las grandes habilidades de Gary peleando contra los grifos, que en si estos tampoco se quedan atras. Es como si Gary hubiera renacido haciendo de Goku al recuperarse de un pelea y sacar fuerzas de los pelos rubios del culo para seguir peleando.

-Mi unica mención que tenga que ver con el Anime, pero todos han visto Dragon Ball, y no les dare la mamada de

"Si no viste esto no tuviste infancia"

-Se lo quedo presenciando más segundos. Gary daba todo de si (como siempre, Gary nunca no dio todo de si), a pesar de todo Gary parece querer, amar de verdad Equestria, ama a sus ponis y ama aun más a sus amigas.

-Desde el lado que lo veas, puedo ver como Gary se quiere deshacer de mi ¿tanto querrá a Equestria? para desgastarse...ñeh, es insano, irreal, un juguete de Humano, plagiador de cliché, plagio di plagio, alguien que realmente vive en su mundo de fantasía dañina ¿podría hacer una critica inteligente? sus acciones ya son suficientes, no merezco estar aquí pero él aun menos.

-Discord.

Pasaron más segundos,la pelea entre ellos continuaba,Cristian ignorado de la pelea como si el ya no fuera rival.

Gary no estuvo dando todo de si para las peleas directas con lo sentia,empezando a importarle.

-Discord ¿estas aburrido?

-Espero más de ti.

-Hasta que te muestras.

-Te hablo mentalmen-

-Ya oiste lo que dije...repitelo...

-...

-Discord debes de darme algo con lo que detener a Gary.

-¿Qué te de un arma? ¿amuleto,hechizo,poder?

-Estoy cansado de los poderes y todo,eso seria como ser el sucesor de Gary.

-Entonces.

-¿Qué carajos trae Gary?

-Amuletos,poderes,tiene medias con un hechizo y aparte el cogio tanto que vive con las celulas de la diversión e felicidad.

-¿En ESTA EQUESTRIA?

-Creo que en...de todas maneras,no en esta.

-Hablare sin vacelina,Se cogio a FLUTTERSHY ¿no?

Aun sin verlo,Cristian sintio un pequeño calor a su espalda y como si un corazón estuviera palpitando.

-*Con sentimiento de ira* Si ese fuera el caso,créeme que yo interrumpiría -Discord hablando más serio-

-Tengo la mentalidad de que como enamoro a Dash,pueda hacerlo con Flurttershy,Applejack y cualquier poni que este tipo intente acercarse...no sé,una sirvienta quizas -Discord hizo silencio,dando a entender que esta escuchando con interes- bien.

Cristian en ese preciso momento encontró la debilidad del espíritu Draconequs sin querer hacerlo,entonces empezó a aprovecharlo.

-Entonces estoy seguro que me podras dar...no sé,la fuerza suficiente para hecharlo.

-Je no es que no quiera pero no puedo interrumpir.

Gary recibe un puñetazo de los tres grifos al mismo tiempo,mandandolo a chocar contra una roca.

-(¿Como es que ese hijo de remilputa puede sobrevivir eso? el loco vive en su mundo). De que lado estaras Discord...

-Pero si puedo hacer esto.

Es como si Discord le tapara los ojos a Cristian,entonces a los pocos segundos de no ver nada,vio a traves de ellos.

En dirección a Gary,había muchas luces de distintos colores.

-Que es esto...

-Cada luz significa un amuleto o los localizas bien,podras sacarle esos amuletos.

Gary tenia una luz blanca en su pecho,rojas en sus manos y un par par en su cadera.

-...

-¿Esto no era lo que querías?

-Esto es como mostrarme lo me sirve.

-Uhmmm...Ya sé.

Cristian presencia una mochila flotante frente a sus ojos.

-La mochila de Gary -Cristian y Discord lo pronunciaron al mismo tiempo-

-Con la que vino al inicio de todo...

-Si no se la hubieras quitado,no sabes lo que el hubiera sido capaz -Discord- aparentemente este libro solo el verdadero dueño lo puede leer.

-¿Como? -Cristian abrio el libro y no aparece letra alguna- entiendo.

-Si, solo él lo puede leerlo, hay reglas, no lo puedes destruir ,solo el dueño puede hacerle daño y además un espiritu esta dentro de él.

-No me digas...¿qué hago? no respondas...dejalo.

Nuevamente el humano pensaba en silencio, Discord se quedo indiferente con expresión congelada.

-También hay este amuleto de sobra -una rafaga de aire llega a Discord, una aurora verde lo protegio- ya sabes para que es -Discord entrega el amuleto y entonces produce su propio escudo- en el diario de Gary decia que solo lo usaba en practicas hasta que se volvio un gran guerrero.

-Creo que este si me corresponde -el amuleto se lo puso al cuello entonces la aurora brilla débilmente sobre Cristian hasta apagarse- bien,vamos mejor ¿qué más?

-Gary ya esta por vencer a los grifos, tengo el presentimiento de que si él mata a uno de ellos, las vas a pagar caro.

-Calcula UN minuto, ya.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Si, cruza los dedos por mi y...¿grabaste la pelea?

-Eso no se pregunta, jejeje.

Los grifos cayeron al suelo con Gary exhausto. A poco de intentar matar a un grifo Cristian se muestra deteniendo el asesinato.

-GARY, NO LO MATES -GARY SE DETIENE- ¡PORQUE SI LO HACES ESO ME COSTARA MUCHO DINERO!

-Ja...-dejo al grifo- veo que usas mi amuleto protector -Poder de Tierra- ya vencí a tus cómplices, solo quedas tú.

Gary junto varias piedras del tamaño de un puño cerrado además un aurora celeste brillaba con intensidad.

-Rainbow me dio su poder, su lealtad me fortalecio...es como esas pastillas que usaste.

-¿Su poder de "Des-lealtad"? si, eso sera poderoso, además como ya la conquistate. Esa ramera manipulable.

Gary lanzo con toda su fuerza las piedras, ahora en punta cortante.

Como hacer enojar a Gary es increíble (formula: "Waifu" + Insulto= Gary Stu haciendo berrinche y se enoja). Una piedra choca contra el escudo, la mayoría con puntas filosas venían, es claro que si sigue usando el amuleto no habrá preocupación, pero Cristian se lo saco aun sabiendo de las piedras-cuchillo.

Entonces usa el libro como escudo mientras se agacha y dejo al expuesto solo su media pierna y parte del torso, el libro abierto esta a la altura del rostro y de un órgano tan importante como el corazón.

Recordó: "Solo el dueño puede dañarlo".

El resultado fue una mezcla de arrepentimiento y satisfacción. Una roca-cuchillo rozo su torso, cortaron el metal del chaleco hiriendo en linea, otra piedra normal le dio a la rodilla esto se vio compensado:Hojas del libro quedaron al aire despedazadas, la tapa dura y sus decoraciones esparcidas al rededor, tocando suelo las letras eran totalmente identificables , pero las palabras ilegibles.

-MI LIBRO,MALDICIÓOOOON!

Gary empezo a perder el equilibrio. Como si alguien le hablara, empezo a llorar.

-GARY! -Grito Dash.

Cristian vio todo como una cinematica, Gary quedo tendido al suelo y como si todas sus heridas le cobraran cuentas, se retorcio, Cristian tomo otra pastilla, no le dio las grandes motivaciones, pero alcanzo para poder caminar -como una persona que recién deja de dormir.

-M-Mis poderes...Cristian, no sabes lo que malvados en mi mundo buscaban ese libro y tu...tu...lo destruiste.

Quedo Gary parandose con esfuerzo, sus manos parecieron acalambradas, los dedos manchados con sangre y tierra señalaban al humano.

-No leiste las reglas, "Solo el dueño puede hacerlo", ¡TÚ! LO HICISTE.

-Eres un...desgra...desgraciado...

-Perdiste algo importante -Cristian tira el libro sobre la cabeza de Gary- veamos si puedes leerlo, Ga-ry.

Cristian empieza a caminar...jadear victorioso, no era el final que esperaba, pero ver la muerte de las esperanzas de Gary le fue más que suficiente.

Rainbow no sabia que hacer, se quedo quieta, algo esta por suceder. Ver a Cristian alejarse, caminando como si ganará le llenaba de rabia.

ESCENA CLICHE DE RAINBOW SUGIRIENDO GANAR Y GARY LLORAR PENSANDO VER DECEPCIONADO A TODOS DESPUÉS.

-CRISTIAN!

Grito Gary interrumpiendo el relato victorioso del otro.

-TE OLVIDASTE DE ALGO!

Seguimos con esta pelea, que es tan larga que realmente perdio la tensión a menos que sepan manejarla.

Gary con sus poderes (otra vez) que nadie en el mundo vio pero si vio algo parecido a su estado de fuego, con la gran diferencia de...NO TRAER SU TUNICA! (no saben si hablo en serio o broma). El poder que emanaba de Gary era impresionante, la tierra a su alrededor no paraba de temblar. Raimbow se alejo varios metros antes de que el polvo le entre a sus ojos.

Sin vacilación Cristian ataca con la ballesta, las saeta hicieron retroceder a Gary, una nueva ronda esta vez de saetas explosivas provoco quejidos audibles aun así no parece hacerle mucho.

Gary se repuso, se quito las flechas sin sufrir, su dolor solo hace una más épica su imagen.

-Cristian antes de vencerte, te diré porque estoy aquí.

-¿Para molestarme?

-Parar aquí no fue un accidente.

-*Cristian se sorprende un poco*

-Yo vengo de otra Equestria, lo tenia todo, a las ponis,no solo su amistad, si no su amor incluso el de las Princesas, era un jefe de la Guardia Real, cosa que volvia loca a Twilight, salve a Equestria muchas veces, no te miento, consegui poderes que perdi, y enamore yeguas en mis viajes.

-...

-Yo con mi espiritu aventurero consegui miles de cosas. Por eso llegue hasta donde estoy.

-Si tenias todo ¿por qué viniste?

-Lo tenia todo, tienes razón pero cai en depresión ¡era la misma cosa todos los días! pero luego de LA ORGANIZACIÓN... Asociación... me entere de VOS. El humano más desgraciado, no espere más. Pensé que serias mi amigo, que me ayudarias con mis aventuras.

-Je ¡¿YO?! ¡¿ayudarte a vos?!

-Tu espiritu -Gary continua- eras practicamente lo contrario a mí, por eso decidi venir, las ponis no te quisieron, pero eso se puede solucionar.

Gary apuntan a Cristian con un arma.

-Esta arma borrara toda memoria que tienen sobre ti, lo que hiciste,lo que fuiste, TODO y cuando me deshaga de ti,esta

Equestria sera mia.

-¿Para qué? te quiero acordar una cosa, desde que tu viniste empezaron los problemas por otro lado, desde que yo lo hice NINGÚN MONSTRUO vino, tu traes problemas...yo...hago problemas.

-Chaito Cris y saluda a mis ponis.

En ese preciso momento un portal se abre a las espaldas de Cristian a escasos metros y como si fuera un agujero negro, empieza a arrastrarlo con fuerza hacia este. Cristian opone fuerza, desconcentrandose de la peligrosidad de Gary, mira hacia el portal presenciando la Otra Equestria.

-¡¿QUE MIERDAS?! ¡¿OTRA EQUESTRIA?!

-*Del otro lado del portal,están las 6 ponis...Pinkie "tiene panza"* GARY,VUELVE,TE QUEREMOS! *Mala pelea de féminas que pelean entre si por un hombre*, (simplemente lo que leíste en muchos HeE).

-¿Heh?

Gary dispara errando por poco, Cristian no puede hacer nada, el despegar un pie o mano del suelo ya es ser llevado a una Equestria "arrasada" por Gary.

-Maldición...

-CRIIIIS!

Pinkie Pie entonces salta a la ayuda de Cristian, estando fuera de peligro de al menos el portal.

-¿Estas bien, Cristian?

-¡PINKIE PIE, IDIOTA! -Gary se recompone- ¿QUÉ HACES?

Gary deja su mochila, aunque no su arma. Cristian quiso responder, pero Pinkie dio un paso al frente, miro con cariño a Cristian y luego con furia al otro.

-¿BORRARLE LA MEMORIA A CRISI? ¡ESO NO ES DIVERTIDO!

-EL LAS ANDUVO MALTRATANDO, ENGAÑADO E INSULTANDO, ¿Y LO PROTEGES?

-¡MENTIRA! ¡Crisi nunca hizo esas cosas! ¡DESDE QUE TU VINISTE EMPEZARON LOS PROBLEMAS!

-Creo comprender porque no me hiciste la fiesta...¡PERO NO ENTIENDES! Yo las trate bien, reimos, jugamos, tuvimos peleas pero las resolvimos y HASTA ESTA SEMANA SALVE A EQUESTRIA! ¿eso hizo Cristian? y ¡PROBABLEMENTE SI YO LLEGABA PRIMERO, LAS COSAS SERIAN DIFERENTES! ¿No crees?

-¿Quieres lograrlo exterminando a Cristian?

-¿Tanto cariño le tienes?

-SI!

-¡TE BORRARE LA MEMORIA Y CUANDO EQUESTRIA BORRE EL FEO NOMBRE ESE DE "Crisi" QUE LLAMAS,TU Y LAS DEMÁS ME QUEDRAN!

-(Gary esta enfermo, su obsesión por tener el corazón de todas, su aburrimiento...es la representación de lo que pasa cuando un "Gary" no tiene las cosas facil -en una manera que se va exactamente de su control-...Eso se sale de su ambiente).

El portal empieza a hacerse más grande, llegando a mover el pelo de todos los presentes.

Pinkie se pone defensiva, con la cabeza abajo y la parte trasera alta, cuando Gary llega da un salto directo a él que le da un manotazo. Su poder, un celeste que desde el cuerpo a mas pierde su fuerza.

 **Pinkie Pie.**

-¿Q-qué me anda SUCEDIENDO?! -toca su rostro con su cascos, ellos se mancharon de esa brillo celeste.

El cuerpo entero de Pinkie termina de consumirse, cuando es enteramente envuelta se queda paralizada.

 **3ra persona.**

Cristian ve lo que Gary le hizo a Pinkie para entrar en pánico. Al alejarse dando pasos atrás estaba acercándose al portal.

-El fin de tu vida o el cambio de ella, Cristian.

Cristian elude un manotazo a su torso, por instinto estaba por darle un patada, lo que vio fue más fuerte. Se alejo de Gary pero no del portal intentaba succionarlo.

-Esto no puedo continuar.

Dijo Cristian antes de eludir por última vez a Gary, sus pies hacen fuerza al suelo. Gary empieza a sonreír, Cristian mira su torso, la luz celeste, tan pequeña, pegada desde el rose ahora es tan grande como si fuera el lugar de impacto de un puñetazo.

-Estas perdid-

En el momento en que Gary iba a decir algo amenazador, un cupcake le mancha medio rostro. Pinkie Pie regreso como si no tuviera herida alguna.

-¡Bobin, creo saber tu nuevo poder! ¡recuperarse de las heridas!

-¿C-como?

Abandona el poder de flamas naranjas y celestes para querer regresar al de piedras, no puede, uso toda su magia. Saca un cuchillo, quien sabe como resistio el fuego y demás poderes, pero ahí lo tiene.

-Estoy bien -Pinkie viendo al revés: Gary saca un cuchillo- ¡No! no tanto.

La yegua arroja algo a la mano de Gary que se acerca a Cristian y cuando quiere levantar la mano que traía el cuchillo,se da cuenta que es un bastón de caramelo.

-¡¿Qué?! -sorprendido ante el reemplazo de su arma.

-Lo logre -suspira Pinkie.

-Muerde el bastón,dejándolo como una estaca y luego avanza por Cristian.

-¡DIANTRES! ¿QUÉ HAGO?

En ese momento una bola de fuego para en frente de Pinkie,haciendola ir para atras.

-No interrumpas Pinkie, no te quiero lastimar más de lo necesario -Dice Gary con una mano extendida y la otra con el bastón/estaca.

Cristian lo embiste.

-No hagas esto mas dificil Cristian! ¡DIOS!

A Gary le envuelve una neblina, se transporta al lado de Cristin, lo agarra y se transporta nuevamente.

-Tres poderes en una tarde, wow Cristian ¿porque me molestas tanto?

-Iahgt! -pateando.

Gary lo sostiene a pasos del portal, Cristian lo atraviesa notando que esta a varios metros del suelo y las ponis de esa dimensión dicen:

-¡TU NO ERES GARY, QUEREMOS A GARY!

-GARY, VUELVE QUE ESTOY EMBARAZA- -Pinkie de dicha dimensión.

-*Cristian poniendo la cara de asco total más grande que puso en su vida hasta ahora*

Gary suelta a Cristian, el empieza a patalear en el aire pero de repente es sostenido por el cuello, ahorcándose.

-CRISTIAN,NOO! -Pinkie sosteniéndolo de la cuellera.

-*Haciendo señas de que lo levante* HUARGHT ,AAAGAAA EEEH HARGGT HELFFF!¡RRRIBA PINK, TA MADRe! ¡AABRIBA! ¿huh?

Sin darse cuenta ella lo dejo con una cuerda amarrada al brazo,quedando colgado, escucha como Pinkie se enfrenta a Gary.

-(¿Por qué harás esto, Pink?) AUCH!

-¡TRAE A NUESTRO GARY! -Twilight de la otra dimensión- oh no ¡TE LO LLEVASTE PORQUE TAMBIÉN LO QUERÍAS! ¡PERVERTIDO!

-No no, te lo devuelvo sin problema, si yo no lo quiero quién quedra al pobre...a parte de estúpidos seres con su misma precariedad de raciocinio.

Las demás también empiezan a aventarles cosas, Twilight rayos de leve poder, Pinkie pasteles pero 'con su estado actual no tantos y con fuerza pésima, las demás piedras o manzanas, esto último va más para Applejack,y Rainbow Dash...¿donde esta?

-¡QUIERO A MI GARY!

Dash intenta atravezar el portal pero Cristian le sostiene la cola y con el brazo la vuelve a traer a la Otra Equestria.

-Vayase a la puta -dice como si fuera un regaño para la "otra Dash", regando tres patadas a las alas y luego tirandola-

-GARYYY!

-¡TODAS USTEDES ESTÁN EFERMA-

Cristian termina consumido por la luz para estar paralizado en su última pose.

Pasan varios segundos, puede más de un minuto para cuando se recupera el portal estaba parpadeando.

Mira el suelo, Fluttershy atiende a Raimbow, herida por la caída.

Mira con conmoción a la otra Equestria: Todas están mal.

-Mierda...¿así terminaría Dash de "mi dimensión"? y este tipo rompió su amistad...tanto como para que solo Shy la atienda... es la primera vez que siento pena por ellas -pensó Cristian.

Sube con dificultad, viendo suficiente de la Equestria, sin pisarla ni conviviendo.

Podría o no gustarte la amistad de esas ponis, pero lo que odiarías es ver como un tipo engreído y a la vez sin vida ni carisma, manipula y es idolatrado por todas las guarradas que hace. ¿Esto es lo que premia el mundo actualmente?

Gary estaba dado de espaldas al portal mirando a poni.

-Levantate.

Gary empieza a articular una nueva forma de todos sus poderes juntos (por segunda vez), sus brazos se vuelve más musculosos y su ropa se deteriora (siendo la causa sus poderes), los ojos los tiene más blancos que la nieve.

De una vez por todas Gary da una demostración de su poder: De un solo golpe relámpago manda a Cristian varios metros atrás, con su mano agarra con desprecio a Pinkie, le estruja las costillas, con Pinkie sin dar opción.

-Fuiste difícil.

Que enfermo esta...

...

..

.

Pinkie interrumpe el acto golpeándolo con un cupcake directo al ojo.

-¡Me entro crema al OJO!

Cristian solo saca el arma, Pinkie pone un casco apoyando a Cristian.

-Cristian -Pinkie lo mira lagrimeando-

-Adelante.

Ambos apunta el arma a Gary,pero antes que nada,él libera su poder...

Todo el lugar entra en un infierno calcinador, Gary acompaña esto con un feroz grito de odio hacia Cristian y resentimiento a Pinkie.

El potente rayo surca arboles,rocas gigantes y hasta una pequeña montaña,también unas pocas bestias que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en esa linea recta de la destrucción masiva,el cuerpo de Dash se mueve a varios metros junto a una montaña de polvo.

Al rededor del rayo hay un calor insoportable,lo que estuvo abajo del rayo se redujo a cenizas y el barro se seco tanto que dio al Bosque Everfree una linea de "Desierto Everfree".

Gary gimoteaba,respiraba cansado,teniendo todos sus músculos cansado,un pie se le arrodilla,observa toda la destrucción.

A dos metros están las pocas cenizas de los cuerpo de Cristian y Pinkie Pie,por lo que ve,un viento sopla haciendo vola las cenizas frente a Gary,el da un gran respiron, inhalandolas,se las queda unos segundos y luego exhala.

-Te vencí,los vencí...ahora esta es Mi Equestria,esto fue solo el comienzo de mi aventura. Mi deber...proteger Equestria.

Gary se levanta,oye voces,la de Pinkie,el se queda asustado.

-Preferiste a Cristian ¿COMO SOBREVIVISTE MALDI-

Al darse vuelta,se calla,esa voz de Pinkie era la de su ahora antigua dimensión estaba gorda y el sabe perfectamente el porque,la relleno con su "liquido de amor".

-Lo lamento chicas,pero ahora me esperan más aventuras...con ustedes,pero sin ser ustedes exactamente.

Gary sonrie,victorioso,al rato sus dolores le cobran factura y se arrodilla,empieza a reir cansado.

-Jaja...supongo que no hay necesidad de mantener el portal abierto,bien.

Empieza a vacilar un poco,traga saliva y da una última mirada a Twilight,el arbol de Twilight,se le pasan recuerdos,pero entonces el saca el control del portal para apretar el boton.

-Y siendo un Brony llege hasta aca...

Pone su pulgar al interruptor,pero entonces...

-GASP! ¡ARGHT! A-A-A...N-NO...

Gary se lleva la mano al pecho,se le cae el interruptor,intenta darse la vuelta pero solo alcalza a girar su cabeza viendo a

Cristian y Pinkie Pie,ambos sujetando un metal,su ojo se empieza a nublar no alcanzo a reconocerlo,empieza a tambalearse.

Cristian no le da el honor de caerse solo,por lo que se levanta antes de eso y corriendo le da una patada para hacerlo cruzar el portal.

Gary cae y en el aire logra darse vuelta y mirar a Cristian, que mueve los labios, diciendo unas palabras antes de retirarse ,cerrándose el portal justo antes de tocar suelo con fuerza.

En el otro lado de portal, justo cuando se cierra.

ESCUCHAR -L's theme B-.

-Veamos si con una poción te regeneras de esa, maldito -Esas eran las palabras que Gary no pudo oir de Cristian.

Hubo un paro, todos quedaron enmudecidos ¿qué sucedio? ¿como sobrevivieron? (¿termino esta pelea excesivamente larga e innecesaria? podian saltearse varias partes).

-Yo les contare -salta Pinkie Pie- ¿se acuerdan el Amuleto que Cristian se puso y se lo saco para destruir el libro de poderes de Gary? bueno -rie- el me lo dio a mi.

 **-Pink Flash Backa.**

empieza a articular una nueva forma de todos sus poderes juntos,sus brazos se vuelve más musculosos y su ropa se deteriora por primera vez,los ojos los tiene más blancos que la nieve.

Cristian solo saca el arma, Pinkie pone un casco hacia el arma.

-Cristian -Pinkie lo mira lagrimeando.

Ambos apunta el arma, Gary libera su poder...

Todo el lugar entra en un infierno calsinador,Gary acompaña esto con un feroz grito de odio hacia Cristian y resentimiento a Pinkie.

Un potente rayo zurca arboles, rocas gigantes y hasta una pequeña montaña, también unas pocas bestias que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en esa linea recta de la destrucción masiva, el cuerpo de Dash se mueve a varios metros junto a una montaña de polvo.

 **-Fin Pink Flash back-**

-Continuare,mientras eso sucedia...yo y Cristian estabamos...

 **-Otro Pink Flash Backa-**

El amuleto se habia activado,generando un escudo,Pinkie estaba muy al lado de Cristian para que el escudo los cubra a los dos y estar a salvo de ese debastador ataque de Gary,el polvo levantado de seguro logro ocultarlos frente a los ojos de nuestro adversario , terminamos empujados bajo una gran capa de polvo sobre el escudo envolvente del amuleto.

Mientras ellos estaban adentro.

Tratando de taparse los oidos pero como el escudo apenas lo envolvio,estaba casi cuerpo a cuerpo con Pinkie sufriendo por el sonido del rayo.

-AUNQUE GRITA,EL APENAS DE LOS APENAS PUEDE OIRSE- LAAA REEE PUTIIISIMA MADREEEEE AAAAAH MIERHAAAAA! *Tratando de taparze,pero sin darse cuenta esta moviendose demaciado*

-Uuf Cristian Ick* jeje no te muevas mucho...uuf jeje -sudando.

 **-Fin Pink Flash backa-**

-Y tras eso,calme a Cristian, sujetamos el arma y con eso vencimos a Gary (LE DISPARAMOS! D:) al cabo,el arma se desarmo en nuetro casco y mano,jeje fue gracioso porque Cristian dijo "Esa arma no andaba...solo disparaba un tiro" y le dije "Uno bien hecho ¿no es así?" y el me dijo que le dije que me dijo "Me costo 6 horas hacerla" y tumbo su cabeza al suelo,fue tan gracioso,hasta que se dio cuenta que Gary seguia y le pateo a su otra dimensión...uuf chicas y chicos esto costo.

-Así que ¿se acabo? -pregunto-

-Supongo que si -mira atras suyo toda la destrucción- si,se termino.

Caminamos unos pasos,viendo donde Gary antes estaba parado,vemos un artilugio grande y pesado,contruido en metales.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿R-rayo? esta sucio -Cristian frota un poco su descripción, leyendola mentalmente- ¿rayo borramemoria? ¿qué planeaba Gary hacer con esto?

-¿No te acuerdas que él dijo que me iba a borrar la memoria,a tí,y a todo el pueblo pueblo para olvidar tu existencia? y

tomar tu lugar.

-Recién me acuerdo,parece que no bromeaba ¡arght!

-Crisi!

Pinkie se pone al lado,Cristian cae sobre su lomo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy hecho concha -se apoya con una mano atras del cuello de la poni- ayudame.

-¿Ahora que sigue?

-No tengo idea.

Ambos empezamos a caminar,Cristian casi se tropieza,al mirar al suelo,nota que era Dash quien estaba cubierta por mucho

polvo y hojas secas,ante eso ella se levanta.

-¿G-Gary?

Rainbow Dash se confundio, debe deberse al aturdimiento o quizas al polvo que aun interviene en la vista.

-No Dash, CRISTIAN, maldita hija de tu jodida madre -contesto Cris molesto-

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Se incorpora rápidamente,esfumandosele la mayor cantidad de suciedad- ¿GANASTE?

-Más bien Pinkie lo hizo. Ella supo actuar al momento justo.

Dash se molesta,las lagrimas empiezan a brotarle, la cantidad del polvo sobre su pelaje empieza a volverse barro.

-Llora lo que quieras -miro a la pegaso- Gary no va a volver -Cris mira a Pink- lo lamento si la insulto de más,pero-

-Crisi,moderate un poco.

Cristian sonrie algo nervioso pero Pinkie no expresa ninguna pisca de humor.

-Eres un maldito! -Dash se pone en posición defensiva,alejándose un metro-

-No importa Dash,Gary se fue,no va a volver -Sonriendo casi de forma siniestra y le habla en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar- "yo me quede".

-No...

En este momento Pinkie estaba en un dilema.

Ayudar a su amiga pegaso,con la cual estubo muchos años o al humano con quien apenas compartio un mes de amistad.

Si lo vemos de esta perspectiva.

Gary ataco a Cristian, el primero era agradable pero sabiendo de donde viene y lo que quiso hacer,eso esta mal.

Dash defendio a Gary (de la pelea QUE ÉL CAUSO).

Cristian solo se defendió,pero sabiendo ya todo,tuvo que hacer algo,lo que desencadeno todo esto hasta el gran extremo de desterrar permanentemente a uno de ellos: Gary.

Esto tiene como consecuencia no solo a Dash,sino a todas las demás amigas,problemás que tendran que enfrentar ese mismo día,

pero si esta que al decirles la verdad,todas odien a la pony rosa: DEMOSTRARIA QUE NUNCA HAN VALORADO A CRISTIAN Y LO CAMBIARIAN POR OTRO CASI SIN PROBLEMAS.

La pegaso cian parece poder saber lo que pasa por la mente de la poni rosa, y cuando estaba por aprovechar esa oportunidad,

Cristian dice cansadamente, unas palabras que influirian confianza en cualquiera.

-Pinkie, creo solucionar tus problemas -susurro Cris.

Entonces la pegaso al ver como Pinkie detuvo su enfrentamiento mental, Dash ya se dio por perdida toda la pelea.

Antes que hacer algo, aolo pudo decir algo nunca le hubiera dicho a Pinkie Pie.

-PINKIE TU ERES UNA...UNA...IDIOTA!

Dijo Dash antes de dejar una estela al aire y unas lagrimas caer desde lo alto.

-No odiare (CON RABIA!) a Dash,te lo prometo.

-¿Y las demás? -pregunta casi en lagrimas-

-Las demás -Cristian la mira un rato- no dejare que te juzgen,esto fue mi culpa.

Cristian se dijo mentalmente:Tenia que hacerlo desaparecer cuando mi instinto me lo dijo.

-No permitiré que se desquiten contigo.

-Bien pero estoy nerviosa.

-Colaboremos en esto,solo diles que Gary desapareció o que simplemente "odio su fiesta".

-¿Y SI ES QUE RAINBOW DASH LES FUE A CONTAR A TODAS ELLAS? ¿PERO QUE PASA SI PIENSAN QUE ODIO SU FIESTA POR NO VERLA HECHO

YO,O SI ME HACEN MUCHAS PREGUNTAS? QUEDAR COMO LA PEOR ORGANIZADORA DE PONYVILLE SERIA LO MAS DESAS-

Cristian pone un dedo entre los labios de Pinkie,haciéndola callar.

-Siéndote sincero,existe una infinidad de veces que a personas les dije "tranquilo,yo lo puedo solucionar" y al final nunca solucione nada,en la mayoría de las ocaciones hasta la arruinaba de la peor forma -Lo miro algo disgustada- pero créeme,esta vez contigo sera diferente,lo solucionare,y es una Pinkie Promesa,y las Pinkie Promesa no se fallan ¿no es así?

-Si,tienes razón que lo solucionaras -en su voz se nota la inseguridad que tiene, por más que haya escuchado Pinkie Promesa.

Ambos continuan caminando,seria como casi dos horas de caminata,pero si toman un taxi seria menos.

¿Tener una pelea epica, discutir sobre la desaparación de un individuo y luego tomar un taxi? esto casi parece un CRIMEN y no algo hecho por heroes ejemplares.

Cristian no lucho por Equestria, lucho por si mismo.

Ahora lo que resta es ver como hablandar el golpe de la expulsión de quizas el humano más gentil que piso ESA Equestria.

¿Abran más Equestria´s con humanos?

.

..

...

Bosque Everfree.

-Termino mi aventura...no ¿Qué aventura? lo que dije debió ser por la presencia de Gary...no, la vida no es una aventura, al final nadie me premiara por esto.

Cristian se camina al lado de Pinkie, antes de poder decir algo, un flash les ilumina la espalda.

-¡ESO EQUIPO, LO LOGRAMOS!

Discord llega abrazando a ambos por el cuello, apretándoles.

Sobre su cabeza trae la gorra de la convención de videojuegos.

-Discord, quedaste segundo.

-Tú también -responde antes de irse.


	4. Capítulo 3,5: Consecuencias

**Epilogo.**

Detenidos frente al local, ambos pueden ya deducir lo que pasa allí dentro.

No hay ninguna luz en Sugar Cup Corner.

-Están esperando a Gary, a la semana que él ha llegado ya y ya le hacen un fiestota.

-Creo que no tienes en cuenta que a ti te hice una fiesta sin ver pasado siquiera una semana de verte conocido.

-Si…sonó hipócrita, la diferencia en este pequeño gran aspecto es que en mi había una gran expectativa, en cambio en Gary hay un ofrecimiento realmente exagerado, Pinkie, aun tras mi llegada NADIE se enamoró de mí a diferencia del montón de yeguas que sí de él. Rainbow se enamoró de Gary y apuesto que luego de la fiesta, él se la hubiera tirado mientras tu-

-¿A "tirar" te refieres a…-para antes de completar su deducción- que raro regionalismo. Cris, temo de lo que las chicas piensen de mi…de que sean como Rainbow.

-Pinkie, te ayudo, pero tú también debes de colaborar.

-¿Ga-garantizas que yo pueda tener una amistad con mis amigas como si nada de lo de hoy hubiera ocurrido?

Ambos se miraron, Cristian sabe muy en el fondo que lo que tiene en mente podría llegar a ser arriesgado, podría costarle la vida y ensuciar el nombre de todo un mundo (La Tierra) , y para empeorar, que termine por no ayudar en nada a Pinkie, y que a ella la deje en la miseria social ¡PERO DEBE DE FUNCIONAR!

-El plan no empieza ahora, pero debo de entrar y si sucederá lo que creo que sucederá, hablare.

-¿Qué hablaras?

-No importa lo que hable, tapate los oídos.

-Bien...La la la la la la…

Cristian ingresa, es sorprendido por un montón de confeti a la cara, y la voz de Twilight explicando "Pinkie no esta, pero la Señora Cake nos ayudó y presto el lug-" todo se detuvo, la fiesta en realidad acabo antes de empezar.

-¿Cristian, qué te sucedió? -habla Rarity, tras mirarlo con asco unos segundo, continua- no importa, ¡debes de esconderte, que ya llegara Gary!

Saltando de manera alegre, la unicornio blanca "¿qué le hizo Gary?" se preguntó con indiferencia él humano, ya no importa. Rarity empezó a empujar a Cristian a un rincón-escondite. Espero a que alguien preguntara algo conque iniciar, hasta que sucedió.

-Pensamos que no llegarías para celebrar con nosotros la llegada de Gary.

-Gary no está.

Todas las presentes al unísono: ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Q-Qué sucedió? -Pregunta Shy-

-Señorita Shy, Gary no va a volver nunca más.

-¿Podrías explicarte? -Applejack, no comprendiendo la realidad del asunto- compañero.

-Lo desaparecí.

-¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?! -Todas-

-Lo buscaran y no está, no encontraran cadáver, me lo comí, sí, soy carnívoro y no solo eso.

Todas estaban impactadas, tanto que ni el odio llega aun a sus anodadas y perturbadas cabezas.

-Gary tenía razón...yo –un nudo en la garganta se forma, el arrepentimiento no logro detener su realidad más de dos segundos, entones continua revelando- yo trabajo para la carne, existe ese clan, si, y colabore con él, de hecho mis viajes transcurrían por eso. Uuuf al fin lo hice…corrí la cortina formada por mentiras para revelar la verdad que escondía tras ella.

El miedo se intensifica.

-Rarity –Cristian la observa, anticipando más palabras.

La unicornio empezó a temer, las carnes le tiemblan, el palpitar de su corazón dejo de oírlo aún más cuando el humano pronuncio su nombre.

-¿En verdad pensabas que era un enamorado tuyo? mierda que no, ¿y si es que eramos algo, que sucedía después? carajo.

-T-tu...Gary ¡lo hiciste por envidia!

-Gary me envidiaba a mí, de no ser así quizás no escucharía de su boca antes de morir "Yo llegue de una Equestria, otra y que en ella ya tuve lo que quería, me aburrí, por eso vine a la tuya", el salvo a Equestria ¿pero qué raro que haya sucedido JUSTO cuando llego? ¿no es así, Rarity?

-¡No sabes-

-¿Acaso en el transcurso de ese tiempo él te salvo la vida y quedaste tonificada con su aroma o algo, belleza, te encontró tu diamante? ¿Te salvo de alguien fuerte y de paso le diste un beso que no supiste explicarlo porque se lo diste? yo sí sé, porque es un Gary Stu, alguien que sin esfuerzo consigue lo que quiere, como enamorarte...Por si no sabías en su Equestria él-

-Cristian...

-Caíste en su trampa...todas, todas menos una.

-¿Y Pinkie Pie?

Preguntaron Twilight y Applejack.

-Lamentablemente pereció en busca de la verdad, él solo me dijo –Cristian se detiene en su discurso- dijo "Traeré a otra Pinkie" y saben, él tiene su Equestria para poder hacerlo.

-¡NOO!

Gritaron algunas de las ponis, esto paso de raro a una inaceptable verdad.

-Hablas sobre Crímenes, Pinkie, Gary -Twilight decía llorando- no puede ser.

Al cabo de unos segundos Cristian volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué raro que Dash no este? Termino decantándose por Gary en medio de la batalla final, por suerte ella no ha fallecido ahí, pero se retiró, dopada por el lavado de cerebro que Gary efectuó sobre ella. No pude hacer nada por la pobre…

-¡NOS ENGAÑASTE! Es una monstruosidad lo que dices...

-No soy más monstruo que otros.

-¡Los humanos son unos malditos! -Grito Applejack.

-Applejack, no nos metas a todos en una bolsa, es como si yo dijera que todas ustedes son unas putas porque **–ARGHT-** …entiendo –algo le había aventado cerca suyo.

Twilight salió de su sollozo, y expresa en voz sepulcral.

-Cristian...sal de aquí, mañana, serás buscado por **toda Equestria** , Tierra de Grifos, La de los Dragones... te encontraremos y no terminaras nada bien. Disfruta tu último día.

-De hecho es noche, porque bueno. Mira la hora, se hace tarde, nos vemos todos.

Cristian sale del lugar, habiendo revelado todo tras sí. Pinkie lo esperaba con los cascos a la oreja y diciendo "la la la".

El humano le toco la cabeza deteniéndola.

-¿Y ahora qué, Crisi?

-Les dije la verdad.

-¿De qué manera haremos tu plan?

-Gary dejo su pistola de memoria, vamos a hacer una masacre, no literalmente, les vamos a lavar el coco a tus amigas.

-Vaya, quisiera entrar a mi habitación -Pinkie lo toma de lo más normal.

-NO, no podemos entrar.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta la poni sorprendida.

-Porque dije unas mentirillas.

-Está bien.

Es demasiado raro, Pinkie habla con un tono muy decaído.

-Crisi, tengo mi indumentaria de espía allí dentro ¿quieres que te traiga un traje para ti?

-Si puedes, pero espera a que todas salgan, no dejes que te vean. Vamos a estar tooooda la noche despiertos.

Avanza rengo hasta estar al lado de la basura. Se sienta en el suelo.

-Solo quiero descansar.

-…Okey.

Las horas transcurren, la Sra Cake ve como todas se van cabizbajas ¿qué sucedió?, ninguna respondió, tampoco donde estaba Pinkie Pie que siempre está en la tienda.

Ambos ingresan por la ventana, cuando Pinkie buscaba los trajes, Cristian descansaba en su cama.

¿Con quién iniciamos?

 **"Applejack".**

Aquí viene la prueba de oro. Nuestro sujeto de prueba.

 **Granja.**

Llegar y acercarse no fue difícil, la poni granjera no tiene un gran sistema de seguridad (a menos que Rainbow esté al acecho con sus bromas), Winona parece que duerme en el interior de la casa, Big Mac en su cuarto y así sucesivamente

-"¡Apple Bloom tiene cuarto propio! LPM que lujo." –pensó.

No ingresaron a la propiedad, de momento, Pinkie con unas cuerdas estaba sujetando al humano haciéndolo descender lentamente , hasta poder llegar al borde de una ventana abierta ¿en otoño?.

Cristian saco el arma de su pecho, retrocedió y disparo...no salió nada.

Desde que el agarro (el arma) no se tomó el tiempo de ver de qué manera funciona, bueno, tampoco está apurado.

Vio unos pequeños botones y una pantalla, que está sucia con el polvo, refregó con la manga de la ropa y pudo ver "-".

Parece que tiene que rellenar algo, limpio los botones y en ellos había letras y números. No tardo nada en escribir "Gary Stu".

Mirandola…a travez de la mira del arma, Cristian piensa.

Si elimino los recuerdos de Gary Stu, lo que quedarían serian esos recuerdos entre cada aparición suya, ella se pregunta ¿para qué preparaba X cosa? ¿Con qué necesidad? En ese caso, si las preguntas de Aj se hacen insistentes (tomando en cuenta que eliminaría solo "Gary Stu" de todas ellas) todas las yeguas llegarían a la conclusión de que algo ha sucedido en esos breves segundos, pudiendo correr el peligro de que llegaran a iniciar una investigación.

-En cambio si elemino "Una semana".

Una semana de sus vidas que a pesar de verla vivido, las fechas pasaron y ellas se quedaran estancadas en los pequeños compromisos de esos días. Nunca podría llegar a eliminar todas las dudas y posibles problemas, pero mejor no lo hagamos evidente.

-"PODRÍA PARA PENSANDO EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ESTA MALDITA DECISIÓN QUE ESTOY POR TOMAR…LAS VENTAJAS INCLUIRÍAN QUE EL QUE HAYA RELEVADO SUPERFICIALMENTE MIS CRÍMENES NO LAS RECUERDEN ¡TONTO! ALGO QUE NO LE BORRARE A TODAS ELLAS Y ESPECIALMENTE A TWILIGHT SON SU INTELIGENCIA, TARDE O TEMPRANO LLEGARAN A ALGO PERO MIENTRAS TANTO…Borrar Ocho días.

El humano se acercó a la cama haciendo a un lado la frazada se encuentra con Applejack durmiendo, parece cansada y triste (bueno, descubrir que una persona de la cual tenias esperanza de cambio ES un desgraciado total y que un nuevo amigo murió junto a una gran e irreemplazable compañera...da tristeza y pena).

Pensándolo mejor.

El "balazo" golpeo a la granjera como a una bofetada, ella quedo quejándose bastante.

-Bien.

Pinkie entra, se dirige al humano diciendo.

-¡Crisi! ¿Que estas haci-

-¡Hey, ssshhh!

-Pinkie -refregándose los ojos- estás viva -voz evidenciando cansancio.

Cristian solo movió los ojos para ver cómo estaba la granjera,

Asustada, se acerca a su amiga.

-¡Claro que si estoy viva! -alzando los cascos- ¿seguir viva? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque Cristian dijo que...dijo que moriste.

Pinkie mira al humano encogiéndose de hombros para expresar avergonzado.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo. Al menos ¡mira cómo te quiere!

-No debías de hacer todo esto para que yo pueda saberlo, Cristian –contesta molesta.

-Pinkie yo...yo te quiero -continúa la granjera- y esta noche llore, mi almohada esta húmeda de mis lágrimas. Te extrañe.

-Yo también te quiero Applejack -sonriéndole- pero ahora estoy en medio de algo.

Pinkie se acerca y recuesta a la granjera, le da un beso a la frente, le tapa el rostro para hacerse a un lado.

-Mejor le doy un tiro que diga "borrar lo de esta última semana", no quiero que se acuerde de lo que dije, y hacer cada tiro por cada cosa que hice seria lento, Pinkie, permíteme.

Cristian se acerca, hace un gesto de "qué pesadez" sosteniendo con una pellizcada lo que cubría el rostro a Applejack, y con la otra acerco el arma.

Sin mirar, disparo.

Pinkie se queda sombría en un rincón, sentada.

 _ **"Fluttershy".**_

Me pregunto si el hecho de que Applejack siga durmiendo fue por sus ganas de descanso o por el tremendo "erase" que le di al cerebro.

Ahora estamos frente a la casa de la Señorita Shy, por suerte tiene ventanas que llevan directo a su habitación, aun así hubieron pájaros sobrevolando el área.

-Carajo, parece que tomo el consejo de Gary.

-Es tu culpa por lo que sea que hayas dicho en Sugar Cube Corner, Cristian.

Comento Pinkie de su lado, ahora con un flequillo cubriéndole un ojo. El humano tomo esto a la ligera y continuo.

-¿Pie, tiene un plan?

-Ellos ya me conocen, tu simplemente ve rápido.

Corriendo, trepo por la casa y las plantas hasta quedar frente a la ventana. La ventana redonda estaba cerrada a comparación de la granjera.

-Mierda ¿cómo le hago?

Pinkie lo alcanza de un espectacular salto, inspecciona el vidrio y simplemente lo patea, abriéndose la ventana.

-Correcto, exacto...a dentro.

Fluttershy sueña, no parece verlo hecho en paz, su larga melena (con extensiones) esta esparcida por al rededor suyo, los mechones más largos llegan a rozar el suelo.

Pinkie se asoma y levanta la manta, lo siguiente que se ve es a Fluttershy en posición fetal, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y aun unas gotas colgando de sus mejillas, dato que sorprende ¿como es que su pelaje no absorbió sus lagrimas?

-Raro.

 **Pow.**

Para ser Fluttershy, su cuerpo se movió demasiado, dejando gran parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, la manta de cuadros blancos y rojos solo cubre poca parte de su lado izquierdo, tapando toda la pata izquierda, parte del casco izquierda, y dejando casi a la vista donde quedarían "sus partes".

-Cris ¿dices que está bien esto?

-Si estaría mal, Discord hubiera aparecido a mandarme a la quinta dimensión o no sé.

-No estoy conforme con lo que dijiste, a él podría gustarle.

Esto va muy lento.

Con Rarity no hubo problema, a parte del gato (de mierda), Cristian sin remordimiento disparo ese erase.

-Pinkie ¿te parece que un enamorado haría esto sin remordimiento?

-...

-A partir de ahora, nunca más.

-Me estás asustando.

-Estoy requeté cansado –pasando su mano por sus ojos- no sé lo que digo.

La siguiente fue Twilight que para hacerla lenta, Cristian entro al lugar del que siempre estuvo alojado.

Esta vez la discreción no fue necesaria, muchas veces ya lo vieron por allí que ya es natural.

Avanzando a trote, se topó con Spike y su indumentaria de guardia, diciéndole ¡ALTO! a Cristian, este último simplemente disparo a quema ropa al dragón a la cabeza, cayendo desmallado.

El humano paso a su lado y lo sujeto de la cola, trayéndole consigo a rastras hasta la habitación de la Princesa.

Pega una patada estilo Rarity a la puerta y consecuentemente tirar el cuerpo inconsciente del dragón sobre Twilight.

-¡AUCH! ¿SPIKE?-...Cristian ¿cómo te atreves a venir?

La cara de la Princesa, quitando el enojo, pareció ver tenido una serenidad anterior, muy al contrario de las demás.

-¿En verdad me iban a buscar por toda Equestria?

-¿Spike estas bien? –levitando al dragón tras suyo, mira con enfado.

El humano habla sentado, con el arma oculta bajo el brazo y la sombra, Twilight no prendió la luz y si lo identifico, fue por la silueta tras la puerta y su voz.

-No sabes lo que te mereces...

-Digo ¿quién carajos soy para vos? Te acuerdas de Tirek, el pajudo ese intento DESTRUIR EQUESTRIA, sin mencionar que te partiste a tremendas trompadas y al final perdiste, VOLVIENDO, y en vez de matarlo, lo mandan a LA CARCEL-

-Tartaro.

- **¡AL TARTARO!** Y yo que ni en broma llegaría a los crímenes que el cometió, sino que soy un criminal más del montón ¡siento que insinúas que me matarías!

(Humanos en Equestria, decir que sus humanos quieren ser asesinados por la Princesa es estúpido, ustedes no son Tirek y no creo que representen un dolor de huevos para Equestria -de manera inicial-).

-¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?

-No, yo no hice nada, antes que Gary venga yo ya estaba reconfortándome con todas ustedes, incluso Fluttershy, y cuando el llego, no solo parece que olvidaste dejarlo en el castillo unos días como hiciste conmigo sino que también parece que él las estaba influenciando, si permitía esto, ya estarías enamorada de él ¿o no? y luego se vendría algo muy MUY FEO, peor que la destrucción de Equestria...la manipulación de sus representaste teniendo, como un Harem así como esos Sultanes, y cosas horrendas de mierda.

-Cristian...

-Yo no podía dejarlo así… porque el tipo me quiso dejar sin techo. ¿Entonces? ¿Me merezco todo esto?

-Me refiero a ¿por qué haces crímenes con la carne? ¿Por qué te metiste en eso? ¿Te falta algo que no te hayamos ofrecido? ¿Qué? puedes decírmelo.

-Vino de forma natural, digo...no pude abandonarla, tampoco quería ir comiendo ponis, así que trabaje para ellos, a parte de un buen salario, podía comerla ¿por qué la prohíben? Quiero recordarte que en La Tierra de los Grifos es legal. ¿Está mal ser carnívoro? ¿Solo por eso debería de estar tras las rejas? ¿Acaso arrestarías a las manticoras y demás montruos carnívoros?

-...Tú piensas, no eres como esas bestias.

-El día en que la carne sea legal, la comeré frente a ti.

Cristian estaba por sacar el arma, su intención es estropeada por la magia de la Princesa que lo avienta a la pared.

-¿Es-estabas por dispararme? ¿Así quieres que confié en ti? ¿y encima con lo de Gary?

Twilight preciona al humano un instante, golpea multiples veces sus manos para que suelte el arma, y una vez que se ve incapaz de usarla, lo deja.

-Lo querías ¿no es así?

-Yo...

La Princesa es sorprendida por un golpe a la espalda, que la deja tirada y desvanecida al suelo.

Atrás suyo, Pinkie Pie.

-COFT- Gracias...

Cristian se levanta, agarra el arma y se acerca a la alicornio, ella no está desmallada, pero si adolorida.

-¿Quién? -da media vuelta la cabeza- ¿Pinkie?

-Veras Twilight, tras esto, todo volverá a la normalidad -Pinkie con voz sombría y de alguna manera sonriendo-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Pink-

Cristian se entromete frente a ella, diciendo rápidamente.

- _Hasta luego_ -POW-

 **"Rainbow Dash".**

-Sabes Pink, hubieramos dejado a Twilight al final, digo... así, de paso, me dormía.

-Uuf...

Pinkie estaba pedaleando su especie de helicóptero-bicicleta, Cristian de pasajero junto a dos cuerdas, el vehículo esta diseñado para un pasajero.

-Esto es hasta absurdo -pensó el humano.

Llegado a la ventana, Pinkie dejo a Cristian en la casa-nube de Dash (con un hechizo en las zapatillas para caminar sobre las nubes).

Viendo el odio mutuo que se tienen ambos, más aumentado con lo de Gary, Cristian podría llegar a sentir hasta placer de borrarle la memoria, podría hasta incluso...borrar todo lo que dice "Cristian" y comenzar de cero con la pegaso, para formar una nueva y mejor amistad.

-Uhm... naah.

Desechado tan pronto le vino a la cabeza.

Pinkie también entra por la ventana, el helicóptero-bicicleta cae provocando ese irreal sonido de un silbido en una caída.

La poni rosa no rio, caminaba al frente, unos pasos más adelantados de Cristian.

Manejando el arma con la misma frialdad que con Fluttershy y Rarity, estuvo por jalar el gatillo, pero la poni rosa rápidamente le saca el arma de las manos y lo empuja unos pasos atrás.

-Pinkie, ¿qué haces?

El equino se le quedo mirando, teniendo de alguna manera el arma en sus cascos, el humano se quedó tensionado, mirándola.

¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué planeas hacer? -Pregunto Cristian cerrando las manos con miedo-

-Yo me hare cargo.

Pinkie quedo para mirando al suelo, salió de su inmovilidad y se acercó al borde de la cama.

Inesperadamente, la pegaso sale volando como un espíritu poseído por mil demonios, se queda unos dos metros sobre su cama y en un segundo derribo a Cristian.

Estuvo por liberar una oleada de golpes, Pinkie reacciono casi al instante y la atrapo con la manta.

-¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!

Rápidamente el humano llega cargando una fuerte patada a la pegaso así tirándola al suelo. Cristian cayó al suelo tras la patada y empezó a toser varias veces.

-Hija -COFT- DE -COFT- **¡PUTA!** -COFT.

Pinkie Pie está en otro plano, se acercó a Dash que recién logra liberarse.

-¡Pinkie! ¡No te metas CONMIGO!

-Dashie...

-¡NO ME DIGAS MÁS DASHIE! ¡TONTA, ESTUPIDA, OJALA NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO!

Pinkie Pie recibía esas palabras como apuñaladas al corazón, estaba llorando, no puede ocultarlo. La amiga con la que compartieron bromas y días enteros de diversión, ahora arruinadas.

Ya parece otro poni, alguien que nunca conoció y lo único que puede hacer es dar groserías.

Todo...todo por ese humano, ese humano que si se hubiera quedado más tiempo, hubiera hecho no solo se hubiera limitado a hacerle eso a Rainbow Dash, sino también con las demás.

No, quizás, ella no comprendió la felicidad que Dash tuvo ¿formar parte de la felicidad que ella mismo tuvo?

Si quizás Gary ganaba, le hubiera hecho olvidar al otro y de paso, despertar al amanecer, estar con Gary y estar en ese plano de felicidad en las que todas estuvieron.

¡ESE PLANO DE FELICIDAD! ¡ES TAN PERFECTO QUE ES IMPERFECTO! ¡DEPENDER DE ALGUIEN QUE PODRIA LUEGO, HACERLAS SUFRIR ESTUPIDAMENTE DE UNA FORMA SENTIMENTAL Y ABSURDA! ¿DEPENDER DE LAS GANAS DE ALGUIEN? ¿QUÉ TRAS SU LLEGADA COMENZARON LOS VERDADEROS PROBLEMAS? ¿QUÉ TRAIGA MONSTRUOS ABSURDOS Y TAMBIÉN REFERENCIAS DE UNA INFANCIA DE OTROS DIBUJOS?

CRISTIAN ¡NO TRAES FELICIDAD! ¿QUÉ DIANTRES TRAES? ¡AL MENOS NO DAÑOS SENTIMENTALES! ¿ENTONCES PORQUE ME INCLINE POR TU LADO? ¿ERES PREDECIBLE? ¡AL MENOS NO TANTO COMO UN PERSONAJE G-GARY STU! ¡¿COMO TE LAS ARREGLAS PARA RESISTIR TODO ESTO?!

ahora estas sufriendo por el golpe de Dash...Gary se hubiera recuperado casi al instante, bueno.

¡TU AGUANTAS A EQUESTRIA! ¿O EQUESTRIA TE AGUANTA A TI? ¿Quien aguanta a quien?

-¿Por qué escojiste a Cristian? ¡¿QUE TIENE ÉL QUE NO TENGA GARY?!

-Es real.

Dash continuo con su vomito de insultos, Pinkie comprendiendo algo de la frialdad, fue corriendo a Dash, se inflo el casco apareciendo esos "dedos", Dash se quedó paralizada.

-Echamos a Gary de la fiesta ¿tu quieres continuar la fiesta? déjalo así...jiji...no es una pregunta, a ti si te dejamos entrar.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

...

...

..

.

Pinkie Pie y Cristian estaban descendiendo, ¿como? se tiraron y abajo se encontraba un gran pelotero (inflable) que amortiguo la caída.

Saltaron unos segundos (no intencionalmente) hasta que quedaron plasmados sobre el pelotero completamente quietos.

-¿Buen trabajo? -Cristian, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Aun no ¿y el pueblo entero que vio a Gary? ¿Te preguntaste eso, Cristian?

-Seeeeh.

Ambos salieron del pelotero, caminaron hasta en medio del pueblo.

-Creo que existe una función de radio de memoria.

-...

-Si la ponemos bien, podemos borrar la memoria de todo el pueblo ¿cuantos kilómetros a la redonda tiene el pueblo?

Pinkie agarro el arma y puso el radio exacto.

-Espera ¿las Princesas no vieron a Gary?

-La máxima autoridad que vio, a parte de su quizás futura putita Twilight, fue a la alcaldesa.

-Bien. Gary no salió del pueblo ¿y que haya salvado a Equestria?

-Quizas...oye ¿nos dimos cuenta de eso en nuestro viaje? recuerda que cuando sucedió, nosotros no estábamos en el pueblo.

-No.

-De ver repercutido en algo, la salvación de Equestria (otra vez) hubiera corrido como agua que fluye.

-Cerrando cabos ¿no es así?

-Si –agrega Cristian con ánimo- A borrar la memoria del pueblo.

-¡ESPERA! ¿Eso no significo que podíamos hacerlo desde un principio y vernos evitado dispararles y hablar con todas las demás, pareciendo una venganza con blancos seleccionados?

-Ehm... si, solo que lo quise hacer personal.

- _Venganza_ -Pinkie suspiro no muy alentada- entonces ¿qué esperas?

El arma estaba punta abajo, tras unos segundos empezó a brillar de color celeste, el color era intenso.

Su efecto se manifiesta en forma de grietas, dando la sensación que el suelo se rompería, el siguiente efecto fue que empezó a brillar el cielo de un breve color celeste, no era tan potente, pero se hizo notar unos segundos.

-Cristian ¿cómo sabremos que funciono? ¿Los ponis que estaban por aquí? ¿Borraste solo a Gary o toda esta semana? ¿Los pegasos? ¡ESTÁN EN EL AIRE! ¿El efecto habrá llegado a ellos?

De repente, una pegaso gris con melena rubia cae inconsciente a unos metros. Claramente, adormilada por el reset.

-Sep, parece que si funciono.

Vaya que la manera visual en que se transcendió el impacto no fue tan espectacular, pero si satisfactoria.

El arma emitió unos sonidos al final uno de dio la sensación de apagarse o romperse.

-Parece que se jodio -dijo Cristian, sosteniendo el arma como una baratija.

-Entonces el señor y la señora Cake están durmiendo, por el borrado de memoria, Cris, acompáñame a casa.

Ambos continuaron caminando, el sol ya empieza a salir ¿cuantas horas pasaron de empezar? por supuesto que la casa de las amigas entre una y otra no es nada cerca, devorando horas de la noche.

Ambos vieron hasta los animales tirados en el suelo, parecían verse muerto.

La calma se hace sentir, aunque no de la manera esperada. Pinkie camino todo el trayecto nervioso, dando miradas a ambos lados, al cielo, a la tierra, se rascaba la oreja y caminaba con la patas muy cerca de la otra, como si estuviera reteniendo orina.

La pelea con Gary desgasto a todos los involucrados (excepto Dash), y hacer este erase también fue cansador.

-Crisi ¿qué tomaste para no parecer cansado? jeje.

-...¿No te acuerdas de esas pasti-...nada (¿cómo fue que se olvidó de ESO? ¿Acaso tuvo un efecto erase? ya eso es material vencido).

-No sé de qué me hablas.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

-Acaso ¿la ignorancia es la felicidad?

-¿Qué?

-Que si la ignorancia es la felicidad…todas se veían felices, contentas y muchas de ellas conocieron el amor. Me siento culposa de querer saber cómo se sentía eso…al menos por un día, no digo que sería como Dash y estar en tu contra, pero si para querer saberlo.

-Uhm –salió un pequeño gesto al oír "estar en tu contra" pero igual quiso responderlo bien. De esta manera Pinkie resumió su inseguridad y duda ante él, busca una calma definitivamente y es hora de dársela.

Cristian pensó y inicio su respuesta.

-La ignorancia es la incapacidad de saber reaccionar a manipuladores como Gary, tienes razón, hubo felicidad desde que él llego, pero no fue más que una ilusión, los ponis que perdieron sus hogares por las batallas que el libro no deben decir lo mismo. Él era un imán de problemas y verlo devuelto (a su jaula) a dimensión fue mejor opción que pudiste ver tomados.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Al estar a unos cuantos metros, Pinkie detuvo al humano, quedaba misteriosamente quieta, lo tenía al frente y miraba el suelo, otra vez poseyendo esa actitud sombría que solo consiguió cuando Cristian les borraba la memoria a las demás.

-Cristian...

-¿Qué?

Cristian recibe un golpe realmente fuerte en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-Cristian ¿en verdad pensaste que esto estuvo bien?

-¡Y si!

-Pero ¿dispararles? ¿cómo piensas que llevare eso? ¡Dispare a mis amigas!

-Pero fue para borrarles lo malo.

-Cristian, eso me hizo sentir que les dispare de verdad, Dash me insulto, me dijo cosas que me lastimaron en serio, a Applejack, te tuve que ver haciéndolo como si en simularas dispararles con un arma de verdad, con una que les hiciera daño.

-¿Pensaste que lo hice sin ver suspirado? también me dio lastima.

-¿Pero lo llevaras como yo? quizás a ti no te cause remordimiento...quizás poco, pero yo las conozco desde hace años, ¿tu? no puedes compararte a mí.

-...

-No puedo llevar esto bien, no quiero ¿por qué debo de llevármelo?, todo esto... me dio malas sensaciones, cuando Rainbow... me insulto, no me daban ganas de seguir aquí, quería desaparecer.

-Querías...

-Morir, mi apego por todas es incomparable. ¿Podrías simplemente borrarme la memoria?

-¿Por qué? -Cristian da un paso atrás, juntando las dos manos sobre el arma, ningún dedo está a posición de presionar el gatillo.

-¿No me escuchaste? -Pinkie avanza triste.

-Digo...

-Cristian.

-¿Qué?

Pinkie empuja al humano, cayéndole el arma, Cristian la observo detenido, pero Pinkie fue más rápida y la agarro con el hocico.

-Gracias por la aventura -agradece Pinkie con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas-

-No.

-¿Huh?

Pinkie aflojo su agarre, permitiéndo al otro quitarle el arma sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Mínimo... déjamelo hacerlo a mí.

Pinkie cierra los ojos.

-¿Otra travesía de "un día",Crisi?

"Un día" le recordó a la misma frase que dijo tras salir de la mina. Aunque no quería, apretó el gatillo.

Pinkie cayó cual cadáver.

Esa fue la única vez en todo el día que se arrepintió ver disparado.

No solo por ver sabido del sufrimiento de Pinkie sino también porque...PORQUE TIENE QUE LLEVARLA HASTA LA CAMA!

-¡MI **ER-**

 **Tres horas después.**

Caminando por el castillo, estando a dos metros de su habitación, se encuentra con la mañanera Princesa.

-Cristian ¿cuando conseguiras trabajo?

La repetida e irritado pregunta de la Princesa esta vez él la siente como algo muy calmador.

Gira su cuerpo viendo a la Princesa con un casco en su cabeza, el disparo le borro la memoria pero no su sufrimiento físico.

-Twilight ¿todo bien?

-Sí, claro…solo que siento como si me hubiera golpeado en mi cabeza. Duele ¿tu que haces con esa ropa oscura?

-Nada en especial…Twilight.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿La ignorancia es la felicidad?

-La ignorancia es la felicidad –repite ella pensativa- No, la ignorancia es la incapacidad de actuar frente a adversidades inesperadas.

-Eso quería oír…

-Como el pueblo de donde venía Starlight, allí todos eran…felices por así decirlo, pero no se daban cuenta de lo que ella les hacía hasta que fui con mis amigas.

-Y por supuesto, tú no eres ignorante ¿No, Twilight?

Starlight dijo eso mientras estaba sentada aun lado, con una ceja levantada, Twilight sonreía forzosamente mientras decía "disculpas".

-Las dejo solas.

 **Twilight y Starlight se quedaron viendo.**

-Twilight.

-¿Si, Starlight?

-Deja de tomarme como mal ejemplo ¿quieres?

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **(Final Alternativo- El alivio cómico).**_

Caminando por el castillo, estando a dos metros de su habitación, se encuentra con la madrugadora Princesa.

-Cristian ¿cuándo conseguirás trabajo?

El humano nunca creería amar esa pregunta irritadora. Twilight volvió en sí, Gary se fue a la mierda, Dash está hecha mierda y todo volvió a la normalidad (más o menos).

-Déjate de joder, Twilight.

Respondió de forma normal, si el respondía con algo como "Qué bueno volver a verte", sonaría sospechoso, como qué algo sucedió para ofrecer ese comportamiento.

-¿Y esa ropa? -la alicornio lanza su incógnita, ojeándolo un poco.

-Estaba por trabajar de agente secreto para tu madre, quería saber cuándo ó si tendrás novio, y le dije que no trabajo en casos sin sentido.

-¡VETE AL CARAJO!


	5. Legal o Carcel (UNT4)

**Legal o cárcel.**

Nuevo amanecer, saltearemos la costumbre de describir a los pajaritos cantar y a los pajeros gemir en las mañanas. Eso de describir el amanecer del nuevo día en Equestria, la tierra donde todos los bronys cumplen sus sueños y son los héroes de las ponis, bien son Gary's o serán unos pelmazos como Cristian.

Pero claro, no hay muchos humanos que se rompan en la realidad que le persigue hasta estas "tierras sagradas" según es como el cielo de los Cristianos o divinidad de cualquier religión eso sería para los Bronys lo que es Equestria.

Pero si son tan sagradas ¿por qué ponen a sus humanos pelear contra monstruos y bestias ASESINAS QUE DESTRIPAN SERES? Pues claro, los humanos hicimos peores cosas, claro, de todas maneras los ponis son más pacíficos y calmados (ya quiero ver los crossover con armas).

No sé cómo llegamos acá.

En fin, Cristian se levantó, hasta se hizo el desayuno mañanero, lo primero que vio al bajar su taza de té, fue a Twilight con el ceño fruncido y mostrando muy de cerca una nota.

-¿Qué?

-Cristian, no has conseguido ningún trabajo a la fecha, ya sabes de tu deuda, no quiero recordártelo -dice Twilight.

-Entonces no lo hagas –sorbo.

-*FURIA RETENIDA* Pero IIIG! *Suspiro* lo que pasa es que te estas tardando -sujeta esas palabras, como razón para apurarlo-

Cristian suspira y sonríe, para responder.

-En ninguna parte especificaba algún tiempo límite, del caso contrario ya estaría laburando, querida.

 _(Laburando: Trabajando)_

-*Otra vez enojo retenido* (SABIA QUE NO TENIA QUE DEJAR A PINKIE ESCRIBIR LAS REGLAS!) Al menos dime que ya buscaste trabajo...

-Si.

Siendo una de las pocas ocasiones en que la Princesa sonríe, le pregunta interesada.

-¿Cuantas veces?

-Solo una, Applejack, el salario era una bosta, referido a que tardaría una banda para poder pagarte en buena cantidad.

-¿Cuánto era? solo si quieres.

-Entre 1000 y 800 bits...

De ver tomado un trago de café lo hubiera escupido.

-¿EN SERIO RECHAZASTE ESA OFERTA?

-¡AL MES! -Termino quejándose Cris- si hacemos cuentas...terminaría de pagar en *contando con los dedos y de memoria* ¡MÁS DE 10 O 8 AÑOS! Por eso lo rechace...psst granjero, claro, sé qué estoy para hacer algo mejor.

-Eso es bastante, a puesto que Applejack te habrá querido ayudar, Cris, ella usualmente no paga más de 250 bits y tú te andas quejando.

-No lo sé, no me queje realmente en su cara, lo rechace con respeto a decir verdad pero...quisiera irme lo más pronto posible.

-E-entiendo, estas apurado. Y si dices que lo rechazaste con respeto, pero tendrás que aportar.

-¿Cuanto?

-10.000

-...Oh...

-E-es eso o conseguir trabajo! (Al parecer esto solo lo alentara)

-Bien.

-(Por poco pensé que tendría que dejarle la otra mala opción).

Cristian termina el té con galletas, cuando deja a Twilight, se escucha algo caer y luego:

"SI NO TRABAJAS NI PAGAS NADA, CRISTIAN, TE TENDRAS QUE IR A LA CARCEL POR EVASIÓN DE DEUDAS!"

Cristian se quedó tieso, esa voz fue de Twilight, al darse la vuelta ella estaba apenada mirando un objeto.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Cristian confundido- ¿cárcel?

-Uh...fue la...*voz baja* alternativa...

-¿Alternativa? ¿Por qué bajaste la voz como Fluttershy?

-¡LO SIENTO!

Cristian es transportado.

Termino en su habitación, en su cama había un CURRICULUM para rellenar y otro escrito.

"Te dejo estos papeles, el otro lo rellene por ti, NO LO USES, solo lo llene para intentar describirte de una forma formal y decente para conseguir empleo".

-Te me adelantas pero ¿cárcel? esta me está queriendo encerrar…supongo que no importa lo que haga, la condena será brutal.

Esa misma mañana a la tarde.

Cristian está sentado en una banca, con los papeles al lado.

-¿De qué podría trabajar? pues...carnicero.

REGLA: TODO DINERO RECIBIDO DEBE SER DOCUMENTADO POR EL ENTREGADOR, DEBE SER DE UN MEDIO LEGAL O-

-...Cárcel -Completo la regla- pues...

 **Posibles trabajos.**

Vendedor de sillones y plumas.

-COMPREN SILLONES, LOS MÁS ESPONJOSOS Y SUAVES QUE LA PIEL DE LA YEGUA QUE LE GUSTA!

-¿Tiene uno suave como el pelo de un perrito?

-No tengo idea hermano, solo sé que son suaves y ya ¡COMPRE SILLONES, SUAVES COMO PELO DE PERRO CACHORRO!

-Pero recién dices que es suave como perrito.

-¿Lo dije?

-Sí, lo dijiste -contesta el poni.

-Bueno...SILLONES SUAVES COMO PIEL QUEMADA DE PERRITO! –los ponis que pasan se asustan menos el señor insistente- ¿Ahora?

-¡¿QUEMADA?! ¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!

-¡SILLONES! -Deja gritar para contestar al tipo- si puto, ahora si no quieres sillones, vete.

-Que grosero. Entonces tenía planeado comprar, pero NO LO HARE.

-No...Soy malo ofreciendo cosas.

 **Barrendero.**

Barriendo el suelo hasta que un poni llega y tira algo.

-¿Podrías levantarlo? -Cristian deteniéndose-

-¿Qué? Por mi tienes trabajo, sino ¡OBLIGAME!

-AAAH ¡¿SI?! PINCHE WACHO PENDEJO.

-SII!

-Ahora te voy a dar tu sillón suave de pelo de perrito culiao!

-Te espero maricon :v

Luego terminan a las trompadas.

-Tampoco...además ¿barrendero? En ese caso ¿Cuánto se gana?

 **Policía.**

-Antes de fantasear con esa idea...permítanme.

- ***PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM***

-AAAH ¿COMO CARAJOS TE PERMITIERON AGARRAR UN ARMA?

-¿AUN QUIERES TU SILLON DE PERRO, MARICO?

-¡OFICIAL CRISTIAN! ¡DEJE DE JUGAR!

-Quizás...

 **Panadero.**

-Pan, vendo pan caser- -se saca la bata y se larga- no estoy para esto.

De vuelta.

-No estoy para eso -repite lo último que dijo en la suposición-

Cristian cuando termino de pensar, ya noto que paso un buen tiempo.

-Mejor a seguir, deducir no me servirá de nada.

Un poni pasa trotando, justamente el mismo que aparecía recurrentemente en las simulaciones mentales de Cristian.

-Hola...uuuf que cansancio -se va-

Cristian se lo quedo mirando, justamente eran todas las características que tenía en mente, por lo que solo exclamo.

-Qué carajos...

Una hora después.

Tras pasear y zarandearse un poco por los límites de Ponyville, saludando a conocidos que pasaban de coincidencia, Cristian no alcanzo a ver ningún lugar que tuviera aires de dar trabajo.

Fue caminando a un puesto de revistas y lecturas del momento, al cabo de preguntar, compro un diario.

-5 bits.

-...

Pago el dinero sin decir una sola palabra, en esta zona no hay bancas ni escaleras para apoyarse en los escalones, por eso término apoyándose en un poste de luz.

-"La nueva estrella de Eques..." -Paso- "Manehathan: La nueva ola de crimines azota con fuerza la ciu-" -Paso- "¿busca trabajo? con esto se volverá millonar-" paso, quisiera algo más realista.

Ojeando, apareció una sección con diminutos carteles de direcciones y el nombre de un empleo, en ninguna parte apareció que los ofrecía, pero como arriba de todos esos pequeños e insignificantes carteles a comparación de las trucadas que casi ocupan una hoja entera de "...con esto se volverá millonario." decía "Empleos, se busca empleado." algo común y decente, nada extravagante.

Cristian dio un leve golpe a la hoja diciendo "Esto era lo que buscaba" para seguir leyendo.

Al lado aparecía una parte que exigía en todos ellos, como requisitos.

-Ser mayor de edad. (Por supuesto)

-Ver tenido experiencia en empleo. (No tanta...pero recuerdo que en mi mundo siempre aprovechaba "las changas")

-Estar en condiciones físicas normales (En estás estoy complicado, me veo condenado por las peleas que deterioran mi salud).

-Ser idiota (S-si p-pero...)

-Tonto. (HEY! ¿Me estás retando?)

-Cretino, cagón e hijo de puta, y que se enoja con facilidad (QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTO?!)

-Tu madre. (¡¿Qué?!)

-Sección para provocar a los NO aptos para la mayoría de los empleos, si se provocó, no trabaje y muera escoria de la vida.

Peor aún si no es poni. (Escritor racista...)

 **...En otra parte de Ponyville...**

Tres ponis estaban en una sala, no hay mucha luz, solo un foco que ilumina en medio del cuarto, muy parecido a esas películas de mafiosos que dan por los domingos a la noche en la tele.

Uno de ellos fumaba un habano, el poni le quito la etiqueta que su brillo rebotado por la luz era tal como el sol, hace pensar que es de oro.

-¿Sabes? esta cosa cuesta más que toda esta habitación -dio un gran respiró para exhalarlo en un "circulo".

El poni tocio un poco, pero se repuso al instante, volvió a hablar.

-Ya sabes, yo no me meto con nadie que no tenga que ver conmigo, pero yo no te llame, tú me llamaste, de manera que -fuma una pequeña dosis del habano comparado a la anterior- yo no seré tomado como el malvado de la historia.

-Lo sé -esbozo en un tono lamentado el poni al lado de la silla.

-Me alegra que hayas comprendido. ¿Sabes por qué no estás atado en esa silla?

Ambos de alguna manera miran la silla al mismo tiempo, e intercambian miradas, el fumador lo hace tranquilo, el otro con un pequeño miedo que no debe ser confundido con timidez, y aleja su mirada como si es que le observaba un segundo más, algo le pasaría.

-No, no sé porque no estoy en esa silla.

-Por qué si en verdad estuvieras APRETADO, estarías sentando en ESTA MALDITA Y PUTA SILLA, QUIEN SABE JADEANDO DE DOLOR...AAAH

El poni es como si por sí mismo ya entrara en un ataque de furia, de un golpeo rompió el espaldar del mueble, pedazos de madera se perdieron en la oscuridad. Luego agarro la silla y la tiro, aparentemente termino en un estanque de agua.

-Push...push ¿no?

-¿Push?

-Sonido de algo ligeramente pesado caer al...-levanto las cejas tres veces, esperando que el otro le siguiera-

-¿Al...agua? -contesto con lentitud y llevándose una pata al pecho.

-¿Dices "agua"? ¡Hey! ¿él dijo AGUA? creo te equivocas.

En eso, el poni aprieta un botón rojo, encendiéndose otra luz a tres metros, el foco estaba sobre un estanque.

La silla bajaba lentamente con pequeñas burbujas de aire levantándosela medida que descendiese iba desintegrando de una manera que da miedo, el poni no pudo evitar tragar saliva,"glup" se escuchó de su cuello, el poni sonrió ante esto.

-¿Agua o...acido? esto solo fue una intimidación, realmente nunca eh sumergido a nadie ni a la más mínima bestia allí. ¡VAMOS! Solo me debes una pequeña cantidad de dinero.

-Bastante -dijo alguien entre las sombras.

-Eso jeje no olvidemos los interés –se acerca al corcel echando a un lado las cenizas del habano- ¿cómo llegaste a eso? solo TU my little friendO lo sabes.

-Si -contesto como si fuera un regaño.

-En fin.

-Te lo voy a pagar, no dudes de ellos, lo peor que puedes hacer es eso -hablo desafiando a su propia represión-

-Lo sé, pero si te tardas, tomare...a tú -sonríe- hija...de garantía -esto último dicho como si fuera natural y manipulador-

Hubo silenció, combinado con la oscuridad el aire de "película mafiosa" estaba en una gran expresión...con la diferencia que no había nadie atado en una silla.

El poni no se reprimió a sí mismo, una sola objeción y pasaría algo...no está seguro "que" pero presentía. Automáticamente se mordió sin mucha fuerza la lengua, en su afán de provocarse dolor para objetar sus palabras.

-Y si fallas...voy a…

El poni se mordía con más fuerza la lengua, cerrando los ojos y lagrimeando.

-Manifestar en su cuerpo el dolor.

El poni abrió los ojos rápidamente, se quedó parado en su propio dolor, empezó a llorar y lamentarse. Respiro y pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de su boca.

El fumador la noto, la sangre que manchaba el suelo, el cree no verle hecho nada, porque en verdad no le hizo nada.

-Morderse la lengua -miro a los ojos al otro- buen truco para evitar decir idioteces.

Dejo al poni, el Fumador y el otro que solo dijo números se fueron.

Se quedó quebrado al suelo, llorando y lamentándose.

-No...

Lo único que se oía era el llorar del poni, su lamentar era como ver a un hombre llorar ¿vieron a un hombre llorar? Hasta cierto grado es patético...da pena.

Lentamente es como si nos alejáramos, omnipresentes en su oscuridad lamentos.

 **...Cristian...**

No le ha ido tan bien.

En la mayoría de trabajos era rechazado, y en los que no, no estaba mentalmente preparado para eso, además las herramientas ponis no son tan fáciles de controlar (nos referimos a trabajos profesionales, además de herramientas manuales, hablamos de lo mecánico) y cuando había la oportunidad de conseguir uno que si lo valiera, se trataba de fuerza.

A la hora de levantar algo, Cristian se daba media vuelta porque su estado no le permitía, negándose a pasar vergüenza más allá de no hacer nada.

Una parte de él sentía odio por "no ser poni", necesariamente él no quiere SER un poni, ve como una ESTUPIDES el TENER QUE SER UN PONI para tomar un buen empleo. Algo innecesario, no muchos empleadores daban una oportunidad, lo que las daban parecían ponis que aprendieron una lección de la vida.

Aun así sin resultados positivos, y el 30% de las "ofertas" se veían prometedoras.

Hubo otro momento de recuerdos, a más horas de la tarde, exactamente en la misma banca, Cristian se atrevió a volver luego de recorrer a pie Ponyville.

No gasto en taxi, alegando el propio pensar de dejar al día 100 bits mínimo, guardados así llegara una presión como la de hoy en día.

-Y así estamos...

Estirando los brazos al piso. Cristian está sentando con los brazos entre las piernas, mirando al suelo.

-Qué cosa...

Pronuncio como si fuera la continuación sinónima de lo anterior. Se apretó los dientes y luego dijo.

-¿Me tendré que rebajar hasta Applejack? Je.

Cristian se levantó, empezó a caminar como un borracho en línea recta, jadea un poco y dijo casi ininteligiblemente.

-Tengo que...ir a la granja de Applejack.

Tras esto se repuso y dejo la actuación, caminando sin hacer dramas, inicio el rumbo a la granja de la yegua.

Hubo un pequeño eco en el pensar de Cristian, una parte sentía algo de vergüenza, por como la rechazo, el trabajo ¿y luego volver plegando por un trabajo? una parte de él lo considera patético...pero otra lo toma necesario.

Sonrió, casi de forma macabra, como si fuera un enemigo, y tuviera a ese alguien a metros, pero era más una mueca, pero realmente él está recordando cómo trabajo temporalmente para Twilight.

Cristian recibió el trato "de un negro" literalmente...el mismo trato que Spike recibe cada-hora-de-su-jodida-vida.

Caminado, sin darse cuenta ya estaba por los el mismo camino, una llovizna surge de la acumulación de las nubes, Rainbow Dash vuela con mediana rapidez tras dejar una nube con la que daría origen a lo de ahora.

Cristian solo levanto los ojos a su dirección, solo para visualizarla a lo lejos, ignorante de lo sucedido hace poco. Para ella no pasó nada, y para él le venía bien: Apartarla de su camino, evitando un dialogo, para que su simple intromisión acabara en discusiones para nada alentadoras.

Continua caminando, la llovizna no duro más de un minuto, al cabo comenzó a caer pequeñísimas gotas, que más es una humedad intensa.

Esto recuerda demasiado cuando despertó en una cerca de manera y fue a Ponyville, solo.

Incluso siente como si trajera la misma ropa, buzo gris, jean azul grisáceo.

Ya puede ver la granja, esta como a trecientos metros de ella, continuando caminando, el frio empieza tomar su lugar.

Frente a frente, está bajo el cartel "Sweet Apple Acres" y bajo este, el camino de tierra medio enlodado, ahora sí, la cercanía se nota amenazadora.

De todas maneras, Cristian con todo pulmón llamo a Applejack, al mismo tiempo salió un trueno, haciendo mudo el llamado, por lo que hubo uno más, esta vez, si seguro de que se haya podido oír.

-Muy bien,ahor COFT* ¿qué?

-No...

-Hey!

Un poni le choco, se levantó y siguió corriendo por donde Cris vino.

-Me tiro al suelo, ahora tengo que limpiarme la ropa, ¿y esto?

Abajo vislumbraba una billetera y un folleto doblado a la mitad, los agarro.

Era un borrador de publicidad, con un dibujo medianamente mediocre y de reducido tamaño, la hoja en la que estaba escrito parece de esas cuadradas y amarillas de nota, pero esta es un poco más rectangular y de color verde amarillento.

En ella expresaba:

 _"Seguridad, se busca Guardia de Seguridad, que_

 _haya tenido experiencia en peleas de procedencia_

 _no regulares._

 _Sera pagado por sus servicios, solo si es de una_

 _empresa privada, no se solicita a Guardias Reales._

 _Las preguntas no serán bienvenidas._

 _Por cada plazo se le pagaran 2.000 bits del pago_

 _,otorga- "_

 **-Dibujo mal hecho-**

Muchas de estas palabras estaban a medio borrar, casi siendo incomprensible la palabras "Guardia Real", como si tuviera algo ilegal, pero ¿es un afiche de publicidad?, no me dirán que no. El poni quizás habrá sido uno de esos del Marketing que llega tarde para presentar el proyecto.

Por alguna razón empiezo a sonreír, tan solo mirar el folleto improvisado, a pesar de su durabilidad, poseo una pequeña esperanza en verlo mañana.

-¡¿CRISTIAN?!

-Oh -guardo el papel- ¿si, Applejack?

-¿Qué? PERO ¡SI TU ME LLAMASTE!

Cristian no se dio cuenta, pero un viento fuerte apareció, acribillando a todos con las pequeñas gotas de agua.

-Ah sí...NO, NADA APPLEJACK!

-PERO CRIS, HACE FRIO, NO CREO QUE SEA SEGURO PERMANECER A FUERA MUCHO TIEMPO!

-¡CHE LE EXAGERAS EL "PELIGRO" A TODO, MEJOR ME VOY! HASTA LUEGO, NO NECESITO NADA DE TÍ!

-CRIS PERO...TU...CRIS! -A.J-

Applejack intentando llamar su atención, no consiguiéndolo, lo último que vio ese día de él fue su silueta perderse entre las gotas que con las distancia, hace pensar que hay una pared de agua restringiendo la vista en la zona.

Preocupada solo intento llamarlo una vez más, no consiguiendo respuesta.

-*Jadeo luego de gritar fuerte* Este chico...

Applejack volvió, por ser llamada por la Abuela Smith que justamente volvió.

 **Cristian.**

Retornar al Castillo fue una tarea algo frustrante, llego todo mojado pero con una sonrisa que ni la tormenta más fuerte se la sacaría.

-Bien -saca la billetera- ¿le pertenece a..Fly-?

El resto no se entendía, había una foto tamaño billetera que esta mojada y el rostro indistinguible, lo dejo a un lado a esperar secarse.

Hurgo su contenido, había una considerable cantidad de bits, unos papeles doblados, nada leíble ni que sirva para identificar al dueño original.

-Al menos me saque la lotería con el dinero.

Me levanto, abro un armario donde de allí caen varias cosas, recuerdos y ex pertenencias de Gary (ahora por legitimidad y pago, son mías), dejo las cosas de hoy en un estante.

-Por poco más me inclino ante Applejack...ni en broma.

-Cris, como te fue en eso de conseguir empleo? -Twilight entro de forma discreta-

-Cierro la puerta- Mejor que antes, definitivamente.

-Oh que bueno saberlo.

-¿Algo más que a lo que vienes?

-No, realmente no, más que -mira a la puerta- yo y Spike estaremos jugando un juego de mesa, ya sabes como el se emociona con eso.

-*Ese juego estilo "Gauntlet"* No me extraña su emoción...

-...

-Continuo organizando otras cosas sin siquiera mirarla-

-Te queríamos invi-

-Estoy ocupado.

Interrumpí a Twilight de forma cortante.

-Bien...nos vemos -Contesto Twilight, pude notar en su tono decepción-

-Cera la puerta antes de irte, gracias.

Aun sin verla mirado, note que se entristeció un poco.

Quiero remarcar un poco mi estado ahora.

-Hoy no hable tanto con las ponis (cuando me refiero a "Las ponis" es más referido a "las mane 6" que la especie entera), por lo que su preocupación o que ellas noten que las ignoro, es normal.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando toco temas que tienen que ver con un Trabajo de verdad, me pongo automáticamente "serio" como estar bajo prueba.

-Definitivamente es el inicio serie de 3 días de seriedad entera, porque en los trabajos no conoces a nadie, es un ambiente más hostil, pienso como si estuviera en En el Mundo Humano, pero eso no quita que los ponis tengan sus reglas.

Me saque mi campera, quedándome con lo justo y suficiente para dormir.

Otra parte de Ponyville.

-Señor ¿se encuentra bi- -COFT- ¿s-señor?

La poni sirvienta cae al piso, ella vio a su Jefe por la ventana, pero el en vez de tocar, la abrió con fuerza y siguió su camino con el pelaje y patas sucias, ensuciando todo el piso recién lavado por la sirvienta.

-Oh...mi trabajo -Pequeño quejido-

-Lo siento -se escuchó antes de cruzar una puerta-

El poni abre puerta y puerta, cruzando todas sin freno, en cada una topándose con cada subordinado suyo.

En una se topó con su hija, dándole la misma importancia que con sus trabajadores.

-Pap-

-Hola cariño, lo lamento, chau -Cruza otra puerta, esta vez se escuchan escaleras-

-¿Papá? ¡¿ME IGNORO?!

-Tranquila, no es para tan-

Mira a su amiga con un gesto de desprecio, como si continuara esa palabra, algo se cortaría

-¡Él nunca me ignoro! y tampoco lo hará ahora...

-Pero...

La poni persigue a su padre, cuando estaba a un casco de alcanzarlo, una puerta se cierra a su cara, cayéndose al no detenerse a tiempo.

-¡Auchi! mi nariz...-se recompone al instante- PAPÁAAA! ABREME LA PUERTA!

-NO! VETE, CUIDADO COMO ME HABLAS, ESTOY EN ASUNTOS IMPORTANTES, VETE CON TU AMIGA...YA!

-Suspiro de impresión, luego un gruñido de enfado- BIEN! -Se va enfadada- ¿cómo puede ser que hable así? ¿Él nunca lo hizo de ese tono? FUM! -Sigue marchándose.

El Padre tampoco se lo podía creer, le hablo como si fuera un regaño a pesar de que ella no hizo nada para justificarlo.

No importa, sabe que no hay mucho tiempo, un segundo perdido hace descender las esperanzas.

Tiene varias ideas.

-Una de ellas sería extender las horas de trabajo y bajar los sueldos ¡SI! -Sonrisa forzada- ¡NOOO! NINGÚN PONI TIENE QUE PENSAR QUE ESTOY EN APRIETOS, ELLOS NO DEBEN DE PAGAR POR MI ERRORES, NO ENSUCIARE A LOS F-...Dejemos los honores.

El poni estresado se sienta en su "Trono de Jefe", saca uno de sus habanos favoritos, el no fuma seguidamente...de hecho nunca lo hizo, solo compro esos habanos para impresionar a una yegua y por su lindo decorado de ahí el "favoritos". Arranca el envoltorio y lo prende con unos fósforos.

Golpea sus patas repetidamente contra el suelo, en forma de nerviosismo, poco a poco empieza a perder la cordura, sin darse cuenta su pata atraviesa el suelo y cuando quiere galopar se cae aparatosamente y su Trono cae sobre él.

-Ah -el trono le cae encima- MIERDA, AAAH!

Se lo saca con rabia, observa como su casco trasero empieza a sangrar un poco, entonces con rabia lo envuelve con gasas de un botiquín, diciendo maldiciones al agregarse los antibióticos.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

-*Push*

-¿Pero qué rayos?...

De repente cae de la puerta la sirvienta con quien se encontró al entrar.

-Jeje...

-¿Qué haces aquí? -levanta la mirada- ¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?

No era solo la sirvienta que estaba husmeando, si no todos los demás que lo vieron llegar, se van despavoridos.

-Lo que faltaba era que me espíen, TÚ!

-¡¿YO?! -La sirvienta que apenas llega a levantarse-

-¡SI, TÚ! ¡TRAME UN VASO DE AGUA! y prepara mi corbata de "C".

-Suspiro de sorpresa- S-si!

La yegua se va y deja a Corcel solo. Su última mirada no era por pensar y saber que enojo a su jefe faltándole el respeto, sino porqué la corbata C tiene un significado de fondo que todos los empleados deben conocer.

-Mañana seré empleador...

 **...Cristian...**

Estaba parado frente a una casa pequeña, el ver traído esa "previa" me sirvió bastante, aunque no del todo ya que tenía a tres ponis al frente, pues claro...esos...carteles por toda la ciudad habrán llamado la atención.

Imagen de folletos y carteles por gran parte de Ponyville, incluso un poni dormido en una banca despierta completamente tapado a excepción de sus ojos, de folletos del dicho trabajo.

-Sí, no hay duda -esbozo Cristian con los brazos cruzados.

Los ponis que tengo al frente son todos forzudos, el del medio era el que aparenta menos fuerza. A comparación mío, no soy el más indicado, pero tengo cierta esperanza.

Son las 5:40 de la mañana, no sé si Twilight está durmiendo...o siquiera está en el castillo en quien sabe que parte en su eterno estudio. Ella es lo de menos en este momento.

Esta vez vengo vestido con una camisa celeste cielo, un jean marrón con cinturón, de accesorio una mochila. En ella mi currículo y un par de cosas más.

Pasa una hora y quien sabe cuánto más, son las cansadoras 6:54 y estoy en la puerta, atrás mío esta una significante fila de ponis, quizás con las mismas esperanzas que yo de poder conseguir el empleo.

-(Lo obtendré...tendré que pensar en eso, esta vez no ser tan decaído).

Procuro no entablar conversación con nadie, quizás así para evitar pensamientos de superioridad tanto en mí como en ellos.

Ahora justo sale el tercero de la fila, no aparentaba ser el afortunado de conseguir el empleo, dio un bufido y dar rabietas.

-Maldición..."te llamare", "lo pensaremos", "no pierdas esperanzas"...¡COMO NO! ¡HACETE A UN LADO!

Me sorprendió, el poni más fuerte de todos (de los que llego a ver) fue rechazado, y parece ver sido ofendido, eso o tras mala racha de no ver conseguido nada en mucho tiempo, eso me compadeció, no reclamando nada ante la agresión recibida, solo me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-(Te comprendo, hermano).

-¡USTED! es la tercera vez que lo llamo, entre y cierre la puerta.

-(Por pensar...empezamos mal).

 **...Twilight...**

La Princesa de la Amistad deja su título sobre una tiara sin su gema especial, en este momento trae puesto "el elemento del misterio" y si, literalmente.

Se posa sobre su trono especial, observa que todo esté cerrado, que nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia puede entrar (y eso que el único guardia es Spike con su propia "indumentaria de guardia", lo más resaltante es su "casco irrompible de colador de fideos" y su amenazador y fatal "trapeador recién comprado").

Twilight sabe bien cómo es que las cosas que oculta la mesa de cristal son muchas e impredecibles.

Enciende su cuerno, la mesa empieza a brillar Y...y...se abre un cajón.

Ante los ojos de un tonto, ese cajón solo trae libros, tapa dura, probablemente con más de 500 páginas cada uno y quizás unos muy difíciles de conseguir, y no es porque sea Princesa exactamente los posea, todos sabemos que ella desde unicornio fue fanática de ellos.

¡¿PERO QUÉ?! ¿UN LIBRO DE MENOS DE 500 PAGINAS?! POR CELESTIA! (La misma Princesa Celestia se enteró que "por Celestia" es una expresión recurrente, para nosotros "Por 'dios'") ¿POR QUÉ ESA MIERDILLA COSA COCHINA DE MENOS DE 500 PAGINAS OSA POSARCE DENTRO DEL CAJÓN REAL? Todo lo que tenga una Princesa o miembro de la realeza es "real"...Toma agua...AGUA REAL! ¿Qué es "irreal"? definitivamente lo que nunca haya tocado o rosado a alguien de la realeza...en fin.

Libro de menos de 500...exacto, sí.

La Princesa extrajo con sumo cuidado, como si la vida de Spike dependiera de ellos...ah no, ahí lo saca a lo BRUTO.

El libro se posó sobre la mesa, Twilight saca una pluma y tinta, empezando a escribir.

-Querida Sunset Shimmer...

 **Cristian.**

Las cosas marchan bastante bien, más de lo esperado, hasta parece que el trabajo estuviera planeado justo para Cris desde que puso un pie dentro de ese lugar, pero...

-Lo lamentamos.

-¿Qué? -Cristian salió de su medio "desinterés" por considerar el trabajo suyo- ¿por qué? -esta segunda pregunta con un tono más alarmado, de alguna manera-

-Tienes todos los requisitos.

-Si -Cristian se calmó un poco, y ese "si" sonó a medias como una pregunta.

-Dice tu currículo y por lo que hemos visto, experiencia en poder cubrir al protegido -en ninguna parte se especificó qué- con una vida por delante, tienes experiencia en ballestas, fallas pero a puesto que ninguno de los demás ha tocado un arma en su vida, solo tienes un punto en contra -El que acompañaba al empleador vio unos papeles, agarro uno para ojearlo.

Cristian casi más pregunta "¿qué?" pero el poni le atajo las intenciones hablando primero.

-No eres poni.

-...-Sin palabras.

-...-El poni marrón con corbata también se quedó en silenció.

-Eso solo -volvió a hablar para quedarse callado.

El silenció casi más se vuelve sepulcral. El poni se levantó.

-Iré a buscar un café, me perdonas.

-El poni marrón asiente con la cabeza-

-Bien...

El tipo le miro al que quedaba, le hizo una mirada como diciendo "Cuando quieras lo sacas para que venga otro, que SÍ sea poni".

Hubo un silencio, Cristian lo empezó a observar, y cuando se cerró la puerta, dijo molesto.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?

-¿Qué? -contesto desinteresado el poni-

-¿Qué si me estás jodiendo? -risa corta- en verdad.

-Yo contrato a los que pueden estar preparados para lo que quiero, por eso -interrumpido-

-¿Y yo no estoy preparado para eso?

-Pareces flojo.

-Pero NO en el trabajo, me vine e incluso me vestí con esta ropa para dar una mejor impresión. INCLUSO TRAJE UN -URGO LA MOCHILA- UN UNA -URGO CON MÁS INTESIDAD- ESTA MIER' NO QUIERE SALIR...UNA BALLESTA!

-Wow wow QUÉ PLANEAS HACER CON ESA COSA?!

El poni retrocede hasta estar pegado a la pared, un miedo profundo empieza a hundirle.

-¡NO!

-¿Qué?

-LES PROMETO QUE YO-

Entra el poni cafetero.

-Ya llegue ¿él sigue aquí? -El poni llega empujando la puerta con su cabeza pero es sorprendido cuando esta se la cierra con una fuerza tan fuerte que casi le rompe el cuerno, impulso por un trozo de madera- AAAUH! QUÉ PASA?!

-¡QUEDATE HAY IDIOTA! -Dice el poni marrón.

-El arma se disparó por accidente...

La puerta es rápidamente embestida por los ponis que estaban buscando el trabajo, claramente quieren hacerle daño a Cristian, pensando quizás que quien lo doblegue...tiene el empleo.

Agarra una silla y lo tira ante la semi-orda, cierra la puerta y pone la misma silla de traba.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?

-¡ME ESTAS RETENIENDO, CLARAMENTE TE VAN A PARTIR EL ROSTRO PARA OBTENER EL EMPLEO!

La ventana más cercana se rompe en muchos pedazos, una "piedra aumante" fue el que hizo eso, cayendo por debajo de los pies del humano.

-¿Qué es esto?

El poni agarra cualquier trapo, alejándose de la piedra aumante con horror.

-¡DECIME QUE ES ESTA MIERDA!

-¡Esos idiotas nos quieren dejar inconsciente!

Con ese comentario Cristian ya supo lo que se venía, eso era lo más parecido a una Granada de Humo o como en la expresión, para dejarlo "inconsciente" aunque más bien tiene el propósito de aturdir.

Saca un pañuelo y con la mucha rapidez agarra la piedra, la vuelve a tirar por la ventana, se escuchan los gritos de todos los corceles horrorizados del regreso de la piedra, alejándose de ella, la roca llega a su segunda fase, acelerando su expulsión del humo, aturdiendo a la gran cantidad de los ponis.

Con apuros, agarra un trapo húmedo de agua y se lo ata a la boca, también tapando la naríz. En sí logró sacar la piedra, pero una considerable cantidad de humo quedo dentro del lugar.

Ambos estaban igual.

-Vamos! PONETE ABAJO DEL ESCRITORIO!

El poni temblando lo hizo, Cristian se sentó en la silla, empezó hurgar los cajones buscando "cualquier cosa".

-HEY! SEÑOR SECUESTRADOR, NO TOQUE MIS COSAS!

-¿Señor qué? NADA ¿por qué piensa que lo vengo a secuestrar?

-¡Disparaste a mí ayudante, cerraste la puerta y resistes el rescate que hacen por MÍ! ¡POR ESO!

-TE EQUIVOCAS! UNO el arma se disparó por accidente, DOS ¡cerré la puerta porque si los dejaba entrar, lo más probable es que aparte de destruir todo, yo terminaría mordiendo suelo! y TRES ¡Esa granada cosa versión poni NO SÉ, APARTE DE ATURDIRME, LE PROVOCARIA A USTED LO MISMO QUE A MÍ! ¿Tiene problemas del pulmón?

-...Un poco, últimamente.

-BUENO! Por el bien de ambos! ¿Ve? ¡SE EQUIVOCO!

-Oh...ya lo tengo!

La puerta es rota con brutalidad, Cristian llego a cubrirse tras el escritorio (al igual que el poni junto a él) se levanta y para tirarles el trozo de madera, pero todos llegan y lo rodean, unicornios tiraron rayos de magia, todos erraron, uno casi lo recibe el poni, Cristian embistió a uno pero tan pronto lo tiro, otro lo empuja al suelo, poniéndose sobre él, como defensa, el humano empezó a dar cabezazos por atascase zafándose pero las cosas terminaron al momento que el humano toco suelo.

Más o menos, ahora una imagen de muchos ponis sobre Cristian, negándole todo movimiento excepto la cabeza.

-Iarght...uf...-Cristian resignado- ya el trabajo vale mierda...

Un poni policía llega al lugar, justo cuando apenas termino el alboroto, estaba por aprehender a Cristian, pero sucede algo que nadie se lo esperaba.

-OIGA! ¿Qué hace?

-Estoy llevándome a este delincuente, anda de vago por todo el pueblo y ahora lo agarre cometiendo un delito...suficiente para que se esté encerrado un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué no los oficiales tienen que llevarse a los MALECHORES que hacen cosas MALAS DE VERDAD?

-¿"Cosas malas de verdad"? -Resalta el oficial- no entendí ¿a qué se refiere?

-Me refiero a que aquí no pasó nada malo, todo está bien.

-Es...en serió? -contesta el oficial- pero recibí alarmas de que comenzó una toma de rehenes, uno, además era usted, y que termino tan rápido empezó.

-No no no,no, quizás porque se me olvido de decirles a los demás "esto es un simulacro de secuestro". Paso eso y ahora, sé que este humano -lo mira- es un MAL MALECHOR, por lo que al desaprobar esta prueba, vemos que no es un peligro... que me sirva a mí.

El oficial suelta a Cristian (sin embargo no le quita las esposas) y se queda mirando al otro con un gesto de no comprender nada de nada.

-Señor ¿Entonces? -es lo único que llega a preguntar sin titibutear-

-Oficial, falsa alarma, lo único que sucedió fue que usted confundió a mi guardia con un malhechor.

-Oh...uhm...pues -saca las esposas al humano- entonces creo que esta bien.

Todos los ponis por alguna razón no interrumpieron en nada.

-Pueden irse, ya encontré a quien quería.

Tardaron un par de segundos en irse, dejando a los dos solos en la sala de entrevistas destrozada. Hubo quejas, pero como en realidad el contratista es el que toma y tomo la decisión, se fueron sin más.

-Levante...

Cristian también estaba sorprendido y sin palabras ¿qué paso?

-Jajaja hiciste una grande en verdad...la hiciste.

Al terminar de hablar, las cuatro paredes del lugar se caen. En sí con la llegada de todos, el lugar se destrozó, el mueble estaba con agujeros, el escritorio ni hablar, las ventanas rotas, por suerte el techo no cayó sobre ellos, pero no es algo que importara en verdad, la ballesta estaba rota, toda pisoteada, nada se puede rescatar.

-Vámonos de acá, no hay nada más que hacer -se da media vuelta- ¿me sigues?

Cristian se lo quedo mirando unos momentos, puedo solo preguntar.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Filthy Rich aunque todos me llaman Rich, tu solo puedes llamarme por mi nombre completo.

-Bien.

Cristian medio adolorido, agarro su mochila y partió junto a su ahora nuevo Jefe.

-En verdad, el salario me parece prometedor.

Dijo Cristian, pero Filthy Rich no replico el comentario ni dio charlar alguna.

Paso aproximadamente una hora, hasta llegar a un restaurante-bar, emaciado solitario, los clientes no parecen frecuentes.

Cristian se esperaba algo mejor, para ser empleado de alguien que puede pagar casas en un solo salario. Se sentaron en una mesa muy poco iluminada. Al cabo de unos instante, otra vez le atajaron las palabras al humano y Rich hablo con vos seca.

-Necesito un vaso de agua, tengo la voz seca.

-...

-Muy bien, ahora podremos hablar sobre el empleo, eso esperabas ¿no?

-Siendo honesto, por eso vine, por nada más que eso.

-Te dije que no te acepte por que no eras poni, eso es un término demasiado absurdo hoy en día, hasta p-

-Llego a pensar que es racista, disculpe.

-No me interrumpas más, igual pero realmente detesto que lo hagan ¿quieres?

Cristian hizo silenció, afirmando la respuesta, ese silenció es muy anormal en él.

-No es qué no me esperaba eso de ti ¿por qué piensas que te contrate?

-Por...por lo que hice haya.

-Te equivocas -Cristian se lleva una pequeña impresión- a medias, en realidad creo que casi cualquier poni allí podría haberlo hecho, y otra cosa, te contrate no porque me guste lo que hiciste allá en verdad, otro punto fuerte que si es que no la seguía, te ibas a la cárcel, y yo me vería obligado a declarar, un juicio legal que toma como mínimo tres meses y a lo sumo un año entero, y estoy corto de tiempo. No querrás saber porque, además no me agradaría contártelo.

El poni hizo silencio, pasaron cinco segundos hasta entender que le toca a él hablar.

-Sí, no sé qué decir y no es porque lo que dijiste sea algo bueno de recibir, sino por la impresión de los factores que nos llevan aquí.

-Has como lo hiciste allá, no lo pienses y deja de darte complicaciones, mientras más los piensas, más tiempo vital desperdicias -Contesto Rich, el mismo se sorprende de la forma tan directa con la que se expresa, nunca antes usada-

-Está bien, dejando el misterio, tan solo quisiera hacerte unas preguntas que tengan que ver directamente con el trabajo, si me lo permite.

En estos momentos Cristian siente tanta presión, que se siente obligado a pedir permiso con alguna clase de respeto hacia el poni, como si en estos momentos estuviera charlando con un jefe de la mafia...un jefe de la mafia en sus peores momentos.

La mesa, la charla, solo falta un cigarro en la boca del poni, dos secuaces guardias al lado y si que sería una situación como de una película de mafia de los 70'.

-Sí, te lo permito, pero se directo y no temas preguntar por tu salario directo y cuando se te pagara.

-¿Cada cuánto me pagan?, ¿traigo mi propia ropa?, ¿de qué hora a cada tanto?, ¿días de la semana?, ¿mensual, quincenal, semanal?

,¿Te protegeré a ti?

-Te pagare siempre y cuando vengas. Tú ropa es horrenda, mañana vienes y tendrás algo decente. Horas, de las 12 mediodía hasta las 9 de la noche, todo corrido, tendrás tiempo para comerte accesorio serán detallados mañana, de eso no me preguntes ahora. Los días de la semana son de lunes a viernes, que no te sorprenda si te llamo un sábado o quizás un domingo, eso se te será pagado como horas extras. Sera semanal. Y si veo alguna queja, LA MÁS MINIMA! no querrás tenerlas.

-Entendí, pero no me contestaste la última -dijo Cristian.

-¿En serio piensas que necesito de ti? específicamente, que tú cuides de mí.

-N-no por nada me contrataste.

-Yo ya tengo, quiero que cuides de mi hija, siempre la vigilaras, aun cuando ella te pida lo contrario, solo no te pases.

-...Bien -contesto en un suspiro-

El suspiro en gran parte fue porque ¿proteger a ese poni? si ahora charlan de esta manera, no quisiera llevar más de un día con él.

-¿Tu hijas is?

-Diamond Tiara, me extraña que no la conozcas. Es una potra muy hermosa, mi vida, mi amor, que no le pase nada.

-No estoy diciendo que no cumpliré mi trabajo pero -el poni arquea una ceja, esperando poner un gesto molesto- p-pero en verdad que me esforzare en cumplirlo, me encanta cuidar niños, los adoro. Es una gran sorpresa el saber que cuidare a su...

Filthy Rcih le muestra una foto tamaño billetera de su hija, descriptivamente en la pose que se ve Diamond Tiara, parece que estaba gorda y sus trozos de grasa formaban una escalera mientras tenía un rostro de disgusto.

-Su...querida y bella hija (?)

-Exacto. Mañana vienes, todo lavado y que mi hija ni ningún otro poni te mire al menos por mañana -se levantó- eso es todo.

-Lo haré.

Cristian y Rich, se marchan del lugar, Rich ordena a Cris no mirar atrás, para decir con risa.

-No preguntaste por tu salario, parece me tienes miedo, ahora te lo digo,5000 bits dependiendo tu rendimiento.

-No es miedo...más bien...extrañes.

La tarde se aproximaba, pero termino al instante, Cristian esta cazándose paso todo el resto del día durmiendo y al despertar se quedó deambulando el resto de la noche, el sueño no lo puede consolar ni ahora.

-Estas circunstancias sí que fueron raras...especialmente la de Rich.

Pensaba mientras iba al balcón de la Princesa Twilight, ya que mientras estaba caminando, movió una cortina y pudo ver como el sol se asomaba, sin apuros camina al lugar mencionado.

-Sí, quisiera darle lugar a Gary, pero el tipo ya no importa, lo desterré de esta dimensión, lo único bueno que dejo fue su dinero (estoy tan preocupado que ya estuve olvidándome, lo que hizo...que hijo de puta, aunque me siento mal por no verlo vencido "yo" en sí, de alguna forma siento que perdí...necesito gastar estas ganas -piensa más- creo que Rainbow Dash una vez me propuso pelear).

Sin darse cuenta, abrió todas las puertas y estaba viendo la salida del sol, inmediatamente fue como si un "reset" inmediato pasara por su mente y olvidara en todo lo que estaba pensando, se quedó estático ahí, mientras los rayos de luz le empezaba a calentar lentamente el cuerpo. Cristian vocifero un bostezo, el sueño le apareció repentinamente.

Son las 5:38, aún hay tiempo para dormir.

Se durmió en la habitación más cercana, atrás del altar, en ese lugar hay un par de sillones, los dos iguales por lo que escoger no fue problema.

-Buenas noches...madrugadas.

...

..

.

Cristian se levantó, con algo de vagancia, cierto es.

Pasaron las horas para terminar con la misma ropa de ayer, con el objetivo de ir al trabajo.

Varias horas después...

El humano está todo cambiado, le sorprendió que la ropa haya sido confeccionada de un día a otro, la medida justa, NI SIQUIERA

LE DIO ALGO CON QUE GUIARSE AL QUE LE HIZO LAS PRENDAS! lo que sucede es que quedo bien, pero ahora no está para agradecer a nadie, esto forma parte del trabajo, él se lo busco y si a alguien tuviera que agradecer, seria a él mismo.

-Ven para acá, ya sabes tus horas.

-Si.

Parece que ahora las charlas con el Jefe Rich serán calladas y cortas, formalmente no se necesita más que eso.

Al cruzar la puerta se vio a una pequeña potra, el color de su cuero es rosado pastel, diferente al de Pinkie Pie,el color de su crin y cola es lavanda y blanco, el único parentesco visual entre ella y su padre fueron los ojos grisáceos, un accesorio que lleva puesto en este momento es una tiara.

-Mi hija,Diamond Tiara -dijo Rich dando una especie de reverencia, mejor tomándolo como una gracia de humor de un padre a su hija-.

-(Y de ahí él accesorio con él nombre) Hola.

-...H-hola -contesto medianamente tímida, pero al rato hizo una pregunta- ¿tú no eres el que va caminado por el pueblo, como hace casi un mes?

Si las cosas se mantienen así de tranquilas, creo que nada malo pasara y espero no estar adelantándome.


End file.
